Glitchtale Au - Amar a tus temores
by Miguel16310
Summary: (Primero ver Glitchtale completo, Frisk x Betty) Frisk comienza a sentir bastante alegría por estar con una reciente amiga de rosados orbes, pero no todo es posible en esta vida, mientras sus amigos comienzan a caer, su corazón lucha entre amar y razonar...pero ¿cómo puedes amar, a alguien que quiere destruirte a ti, y a todos los que te rodean?...la respuesta es fácil...no puedes.
1. Frisk I

**HOLI MIS PAPUS! :3 soy yo! el único fan del Brisk en este mundo! bueno no, eso no que siempre hay más, pero en fin, después de tanto tiempo, me decidí a publicar mi primera historia de Glitchtale, pero más que nada el último empujón que necesitaba era el cumpleaños de un amigo al cual estimo mucho, que obvio va a leer esto, y decidí que sería Betty x Frisk por que a tanto él como a mí nos gusta la pareja, a pesar de toda la catástrofe en la que se convirtió glitchtale desde el episodio 2 de la segunda temporada, y como Betty se ah ganado el odio de el 99% del fandom de Undertale alrededor del globo, eh decidido mandar todo eso al diablo y poner mis manos al fuego junto a este bello one-shot que eh hecho basándome en una línea alterna de Glitchtale, así que sin más, venid a mi haters, ódienme que yo pondré pecho a las balas, puse harto de mi empeño en esto, y ni siquiera estoy jugando, me lo tomo muy en serio, sin nada más que decir, allá vamos.**

 **Declaraciones: Undertale y todos sus personajes son propiedad de mi dios Toby Fox, solo hago uso de ellos para escribir historias con el fin de entretenerme y sacar sonrisas y lágrimas a la gente que las lee.**

 **Declaraciones 2: Betty y el alma rosa de nombre "Miedo" son 100% propiedades de Camila cuevas, quien espero, jamás llegue a leer esto, en serio, espero que jamás Camila llegue de alguna u otra forma a este humilde escrito, igualmente, como con Toby Fox, hago uso de Glitchtale para entretener, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Declaraciones 3: durante bastante tiempo en el one-shot, se va cambiando de perspectiva, de tercera a primera persona, en otras palabras, en varias ocasiones, tú, el lector, serás Frisk Dreemurr, como en otras varias no.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Te amo, miedo.**

.

.

.

Frisk abrió sus ojos, contento, hoy era otro día, hoy era otra mañana desde que los monstruos y él habían salido del subsuelo, tras que Asriel rompiera la barrera con su nueva alma, todas las cosas habían empezado a mejorar, exceptuando a la señorita Grey, quien junto a todo el departamento anti monstruos, no les aceptaban del todo, pero él estaba comprometido a hacer algo por su familia.

 **[El recibir los nuevos rayos de sol de este día, ¡te llena de determinación!]**

Tras leer el recuadro de texto, Frisk sonrió mientras se levantaba de su cama, yendo a bañarse y luego a vestirse, para luego bajar las escaleras, donde Asriel y su madre, sentados en la mesa, comían pie de caramelo con canela.

Asriel: buenos días Frisk!-saludó el príncipe del subsuelo, sonriente al ver a su amigo levantado.

Toriel: buenos días igualmente, mi niño-y al igual que su hijo, la maestra de magia en la escuela de humanos y monstruos de Ebott City saludó a su hijastro.

Frisk: **[buenos días mami, buenos días Asriel]** -contestó usando su caja de texto, mientras comenzaba a comer con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Frisk ahora caminaba por la vereda, en dirección a el departamento anti monstruos, con el objetivo de poder intentar convencer a la señorita Jessica.

Sin embargo, el castaño vio en medio de la calle, a una chica algo llamativa, caminando con la cabeza gacha, la chica no notó como un auto a gran velocidad giraba la calle, y iba en dirección hacia ella.

?: Ah?-la joven de ojos rosados levantó la vista, viendo ante ella el eminente vehículo que terminaría con su vida en unos pocos segundos.

El ojimiel actuó rápido, a esa velocidad la niña no lograría salvarse, por lo que corriendo con rapidez, se puso frente a ella, su alma salió de su pecho, creando una barrera rojiza que los protegió a ambos del siniestro suceso que pudo haber acontecido.

 **BAAAAAM**

Fue el potente sonido que se produjo, producto del coche chocando contra el escudo rojizo de Frisk, además de que ocurrió una nube de humo efectuada por el choque, para cuando esta se disipó, el carro había desaparecido, Frisk llevó su alma a su pecho, mientras su escudo desaparecía.

?: Eso fue asombroso!-exclamó la chica desconocida, alzando los brazos con un rostro adorable-Hey, gracias por salvarme de eso-dijo contenta, mientras le miraba con atención-Tú eres...Frisk, ¿verdad?-cuestionó con curiosidad, su miraba denotaba admiración.

Frisk: **[si]** -respondió el castaño de azulado suéter, con una sonrisa, esa niña era demasiado activa con la primera mirada, además de que en gran parte, en ella destacaba el rosado.

Betty: mi nombre es Betty-dijo presentándose con una sonrisa, con las manos detrás de su espalda-te eh visto por todos los noticiarios este mes, encantada de conocerte-la mirada de la chica rosa se desvió levemente hacia atrás, su rostro estaba levemente teñido de rojo-¿vas a alguna parte?-preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos por la parte trasera de su espalda.

El castaño se extrañó un poco, ¿que le pasaba a esa señorita?, se veía demasiado extraña, y con demasiado, era DEMASIADO, todo de ella era llamativo, su extremado rosa a todo su alrededor, sus ojos tan grandes y brillosos, así como su cabello bicolor, que curiosamente, tenía las puntas también pintadas de rosado, así como un mechón le tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

Frisk: **[de hecho, si, iba de camino al edificio del Departamento Anti-Monstruos]** -respondió señalando un edificio algo lejos, pero que igual destacaba por su tamaño y por las letras "D.A.M" en la parte de arriba de color azul marino.

Betty: oh...o-okay, debes estar muy ocupado-dijo perdiendo su sonrisa, su rostro se puso visiblemente triste, eso a Frisk no le gustó, y no pudo evitar el recordar algo que su madre le dijo una vez hacía mucho tiempo en una línea de tiempo pasada, donde duraron en la superficie un año y un par de meses.

FlashBack:

Toriel: mi niño, creo que ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para poderte dar un consejo-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño no comprendió bien para que le llamo su madre, ¿un consejo?, eso no era común de parte de ella-si alguna vez alguna chica se ofrece a ir contigo hacia alguna parte, no te niegues, quizás puedas obtener una nueva amiga-dijo sonriéndole, pero era de una manera diferente, Frisk no entendió, eso él ya lo sabía, pero nada más solo lo tendría en mente para hacer feliz a la antigua reina del subsuelo.

Fin Flashback.

Frisk: **[¿quieres venir?]** -preguntó algo indeciso así como inseguro, no le gustaba poner tristes a las personas, menos si podía evitarlo.

Betty: ¿en serio?-preguntó mientras se acercaba a él de golpe, sus manos extendidas detras de su espalda, su rostro se puso también muy feliz, el castaño solo le levanto su pulgar mientras su rostro volvía a su inexpresiva forma habitual de siempre, y entonces, ambos emprendieron caminata a el edificio donde estaba la líder de la última barrera entre la coexistencia pacífica de ambos, monstruos y humanos.

Ese fue el día, donde Frisk la conoció a ella, la chica de alma rosa que a paso lento y seguro, se robaría las vidas de sus mejores amigos, por que partir de ese momento, todo comenzó a desmoronarse a su alrededor, de manera lenta, con Bete Noire y Jessica Grey en gran medida...pero aún así, él muy en el fondo le perdonó todo...por que aquella chica, que estaba destinada a luchar hasta la muerte con él, se robó su corazón.

.

.

.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que ambos llegasen a el edificio del departamento al cual Jessica Grey estaba a cargo, mientras que Betty se quedó afuera de la habitación jugueteando con un cuadro, Frisk y la mujer de mechón gris tenían su discusión.

Jessica: ya dije...NO-gritó con rotunda negación asustando levemente al ojimiel-no iré a esa reunión. No firmare nada, por favor retírate-dijo cortante, dándole la espalda, pero Frisk no se rendiría con tanta facilidad.

Frisk: **[los monstruos son mi familia ahora, solo quiero un mundo donde monstruos y humanos puedan vivir en paz...tu querrías que tu familia viviera en un mundo pacifico, ¿verdad?]** -preguntó usando la caja de texto que Alphys hizo para él en situaciones como esta cuando la gente no mirase sus manos, la pelinegra abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Familia...esa palabra para Jessica significaba mucho más de lo que el embajador sabía en aquel entonces, y como hubiese preferido mantener la bocaza cerrada si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, pero decidió continuar.

Frisk: **[déjeme mostrarle que monstruos son creaturas amables]** -pidió extendiéndole la mano, la mirada de la mujer de azulado traje se puso un poco triste, por lo que terminó cediendo ante sus continuas súplicas.

.

.

.

Una vez en el auto de la mujer, Frisk estaba contento, había logrado su cometido, mientras que Jessica traía una notoria mirada de aburrimiento y desconfianza, ese mocoso la había hecho ceder, para su desgracia, a un día bastante atareado.

Jessica: muy bien pequeño "quiero paz para todos", ¿a dónde vamos primero?-preguntó mientras miraba hacia atrás, levantando una ceja con interés y curiosidad ante la acompañante del mocoso representante de los habitantes del Monte Ebott-¿y por qué esa niña también viene?.

En aquel momento, Betty quien estaba con la cabeza pegada a ventana viendo el paisaje, se dio la vuelta, sonriente, alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

Betty: hola Miss Grey!-saludó feliz y contenta, mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo bastante hermoso y natural.

Frisk: **[al laboratorio del doctor Gaster]** -declaró mientras imitaba su gesto de levantar su brazo con mucha alegría.

.

.

.

Tras diversos acontecimientos relacionados a Gaster y Toriel, Frisk, Sans y Asriel supieron la verdad del comportamiento tan extraño de la chiquilla de rosados orbes inocentes.

Betty: no encajo en ninguna clase-dijo con notoria tristeza, contagiando el siempre sonriente rostro del hijo menor del primer científico real.

Sans: ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó con un rostro notoriamente triste, su sonrisa se había decaído y sus cuencas tenían sus cejas inclinadas.

La joven llevo su mano a su pecho, alzando la cosa más bella que Frisk había visto en toda su corta vida, un rosado y adorable corazón brillante como un sol en una inmensa oscuridad viniendo para funcionar como luz a todos aquellos que se encontraban más que perdidos.

Betty: mientras que Frisk es el único con un alma roja, yo soy la única con alma rosa-dijo apenada, desviando la vista.

El castaño en aquel momento se sintió encantado y acompañado, en la escuela en secreto se sentía solo, ella tenía razón, él era el único con un alma roja o "alma única" en toda la escuela, por lo que se sentía solo y apartado de los demás, diferente, pero ella era como él, similar a él, alguien con quien identificarse, con quien estar y compartir un sentimiento mutuo, alguien que le acompañara en ese sentimiento de "ser único".

Lástima que los mismos sentimientos no fuesen compartidos por la chica que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos a diario.

.

.

.

Entonces, sucedió, ese mismo día, tan solo unas horas después de la gran revelación, tras que finalmente, Jessica aceptase el firmar el acuerdo de paz mutua entre humanos y monstruos, en la corte, tan solo unas palabras de Asgore bastaron para mandar todo al diablo.

Juez: hmmm...¿podría decirnos, hace cuanto cayó el ultimo niño y algunos detalles de su apariencia?-y entonces, la petición fue hecha, la hecatombe había iniciado, el desastre inminente ya no podía ser contenido...y entonces, él lo dijo, mientras el embajador observaba con horror y su cabecita hacía todas las conjeturas necesarias.

Asgore: Fue hace 20 años...la recuerdo vestir un tutú rosado, con ojos azules.

Y entonces, los murmullos de todos los humanos del auditorio no se hicieron esperar, fue entonces, cuando a su lado, Jessica lloró, sus dientes se apretujaron, y sus dedos estrujaron de ira una foto donde se la veía a ella con una pequeña niña de pelo negro y mechón azulado.

Jessica: ¡TÚ LA ASESINASTE!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ante esa declaración, en toda Ebott Citty, cada humano comenzaba a abuchear a los monstruos, la pelinegra hizo a un lado a Frisk y este la perdió entre toda la multitud...allí fue, cuando todo dio inicio de una vez por todas, y como tu creciente calor en tu pecho al estar cerca de tu nueva amiga, se interpondría entre todos los que amabas y habían estado contigo por tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

Tan solo un día más tarde, Asgore fue arrestado por orden de Jessica, con cargos de asesinato con tal de abrir la barrera, tu conversabas con Asriel, intentando animarle del hecho de que su padre era un criminal hecho y derecho, aunque ambos sabían que tanto él, como Chara Dreemurr fueron los causantes de la liberación de los monstruos, Asgore no tuvo nada que ver, pero se lo calló, para protegerte a ti, y a su único hijo vivo.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que dejabas ver a Asriel y Sans, tu mente no estaba centrada del todo en tu padrastro, no, tu mente estaba centrada en algo más, mejor dicho, alguien que nada tenía que ver con Asgore, estabas pensando en cierta chica de cabello castaño oscuro con puntas rosadas, y en como estaría actualmente en la casa de Gaster...querías ver a Betty...querías saber cómo estaba tu singular amiga, tu igual, por lo que fuiste.

Frisk: **[ ?]** -preguntó mientras abría la puerta del hogar del esqueleto más brillante del subsuelo, y padre del segundo puesto- **[¡ !]** -exclamó mientras cruzaba un pasillo, solo para encontrarse con una escena algo graciosa, Gaster tenía su índice apuntando a su taza de Bonne Apettit, bañada en magia azul, había evitado su ruptura inminente.

Entonces, la oíste...la voz dela personita que te había traído aquí en primer y único lugar, y quien ocupaba por completo tus pensamientos desde el día anterior.

Betty: ¡Vuelve aquí!-exclamó la octava alma conocida, al lado de Frisk, Akumu pasó con el libro de historia humana volumen 1 en su boca, y llegó frente a él-hola Frisk!-saludó eufórica y amigable como siempre, el ojimiel recibió un extraño sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

Disimulaste enormemente la felicidad que te provocó el mero hecho de que ella recordase tu nombre...de que ella te saludara, con tanto entusiasmo, como si se alegrara de verte...la idea de pensar en que ella en efecto, estaba feliz de verte, hizo que tu alma y tu corazón latieran con tanta fuerza, que sentías que ambos querían salir de tu pecho, pero te determinaste a mantener la compostura en silencio.

Frisk: **[Oh, hey Betty]** -saludó con una mueca de felicidad el embajador de los monstruos, mientras su rostro cambiaba, a uno de extrañeza- **[creí que te ibas a ir]** -comentó realmente con curiosidad, ¿acaso ella no tenía hogar propio al cual regresar?, ¿quizás ella también era una huérfana como él?.

Entonces, antes de que pudiese hacer más conjeturas, la respuesta le llegó de boca del propio doctor.

Gaster: De hecho Frisk, su madre vino la noche anterior y preguntó si estaba bien que ella se quedara a dormir un par de días-respondió mientras volvía a llenar su taza de café-aparentemente, ellas se están mudando.

Fue entonces cuando sentiste tu mundo partirse en pedazos...Betty se estaba escapando de tus manos...tu nueva amiga...la que ocupaba tus pensamientos...que llenaba tu pecho de un calor reconfortante...la sola idea de que quizás, la única persona en este mundo que era como tú, que te entendiera, se fuera de tu vida por siempre, fue suficiente para hacer que todos tus planes para ese día se fueran directo al retrete, igual que tu felicidad.

Frisk: (¿Betty se va?...pero...no...¡Quiero que Betty se quede!)-pensó mientras se sentía mal, el calor que antes llenaba la zona de su alma y su corazón, se había ido, siendo reemplazados por unas ganas inmensas de querer abrazarla, y pedirle a gritos, que se quedara aquí...con él.

Gaster: Así que se quedara hasta que las cosas de su cuarto estén listas...¿cierto?-cuestionó queriendo confirmar lo anteriormente oído por su progenitora, la choca de orbes rosados sonrió.

Betty: ¡Correcto!-respondió afirmativamente, esa respuesta te destrozó más, mucho más.

¿Cuánto costaba el arreglar una habitación?, ¿dos, tres días?, no, ya no podías soportar ni un segundo más que se hablara de que tu actual persona favorita se fuera de tu lado, por lo que, aprovechándote de tu rostro de pena, decidiste cambiar el tema, haciéndolo pasar por uno de preocupación.

Frisk: **[¿Has encontrado algo acerca de su alma?]** -preguntó desesperado por cambiar el tema, no quería oír más, si no, se quebraría.

Ese fue tu siguiente error, preguntar sobre el alma de Betty, buscar respuestas no era lo que querías, pero lo estabas haciendo, y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir, quizás...fuiste tú quien apresuró sus planes.

La respuesta de el doctor fue negativa, pero eso no detendría el avance de Betty, sobre todo, porque Gaster mencionó una historia que leería más tarde...

Ese día cometiste tres errores...y llevar a Betty, Sans y Papyrus al acto de Mettaton en el centro, fue tu segundo error del día.

.

.

.

Pero no pudiste resistirte, ese lindo y bello rostro pidiéndote ir contigo...esa carita...toda la pena que sentías por perderla se fue tan pronto como llegó, la idea de estar juntos era lo que más anhelabas, pero no lo sabías...así que invitaste a Papyrus y Sans contigo y Betty, y allí fue cuando sucedió.

El incidente de la grúa, por el cual Papyrus fue arrestado, Sans, Asriel, Betty y tú se reunieron en su casa, el hogar Dreemurr que ocupaban Asriel, tú y tu madre.

Las ideas salieron a flote...y no querías decir la que rondaba por tu mente.

Frisk: **[quisiera oír las ideas de todos primero]** -pidió agarrándose del brazo izquierdo, su rostro mostraba nerviosismo mezclado con incomodidad.

Asriel: Papyrus dijo que él estaba en la grúa por que el vio a una pequeña niña pidiendo ayuda-comentó Asriel, con sus manos juntas, inseguro-después de hacer lo que ella dijo, se sintió mareado y se desmayó...ahora, Sans fue atacado por algo y anuló todos sus poderes...¿por cierto, como te sientes?-preguntó con genuina preocupación, Sans hizo aparecer un hueso.

Sans: regresa lentamente, para mañana, ya debería estar bien-respondió restándole importancia, realmente quería oír la idea de Frisk.

Asriel: me alegro-contestó sonriente-ahora, tengo esta idea, sé que Papyrus nunca haría algo como eso, quizás si consiguiéramos acceso a las cámaras del DAM podríamos encontrar algo que no hemos visto-propuso con determinación, estando seguro de que esto ayudaría a salvar a su amigo.

Sans: eso suena bien, tu y yo podríamos hacer eso y Frisk puede ir aportando con su idea-declaró feliz y animado el esqueleto de sudadera celeste, todo estaba saliendo bien, era hora de que su amigo aportase con su determinación su brillante solución-así que, ¿cuál era?.

Los dedos índices de las manos de Frisk comenzaron a chocar, uno contra el otro, estaba visiblemente nervioso, preocupado y asustado, pero también acorralado, por lo que soltó la bomba.

Frisk: **[oh si...yo estaba...uh...mi idea...yo quería...¿qué tal si pudiera encontrar una forma para Reiniciar?, podríamos prevenir todo este desastre]** -propuso mirando al suelo su cabello cubría sus ojos...Sans perdió su sonrisa y sus ojos tomaron una forma amenazante, perdiendo sus pupilas.

Sans: ¿qué?-preguntó con esa voz grave y aterradora que usaba solo cuando su seriedad era monumental y mortal, no le había gustado esa propuesta para nada.

Frisk: **[si pudiera empezar de nuevo, ¡las cosas serían mejor!, quizás la siguiente línea de tiempo no esté lo suficientemente glicheada como para ser borrada con un Reinicio...quizás podría]** -

Sans: _**Detente. Ahora. Mismo**_.-reclamó, entrecortadamente a propósito-así que aparte de ser egoístas, parece que los humanos tienen una muy, muy mala memoria...no en serio, ¿es eso lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?-preguntó muy decepcionado-una situación difícil se muestra, ¿y todo lo que puedes pensar es en **_reiniciar_**?.

Frisk: **[q-quiero decir]** -Pero el esqueleto de baja estatura no le dejó hablar, le interrumpió de golpe, con su tono de voz mezclado con ira y decepción.

Sans: digamos que en tu intento de reiniciar ninguno de nosotros muere y tu logras volver atrás, ¿qué pasará con Asriel, o Gaster? sabes que lo que sucedió nunca volverá a repetirse-contestó cruzándose de brazos, el pequeño joven cabra miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose mal.

Frisk: **[puedo encontrar alguna forma de traerlos de vuelta...de alguna manera]** -contestó intentando que Sans creyera en él.

Sin embargo, el esqueleto de baja estatura apretó sus puños, mientras recordaba la línea de tiempo que más odiaba, con cada fuerza de su flojo y vago ser.

Sans: si es que no te aburres para entonces-contestó dejándole en la cara todos sus pecados cometidos en el pasado, esto enfureció al castaño.

Frisk: **[yo no haré eso!]** -exclamó alzando el brazo en negativa, ¿cómo podía tratarle de esa manera?, ¿acaso ya no confiaba en él después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?, ¿acaso no significaba nada?.

Sans: ¿así como me prometiste que no resetearias?-preguntó agravando la herida emocional que le estaba causando a su amigo, notando como unas pocas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, Sans desvió la vista, apenado-yo solo...eso es cruel, ¿sabías?...hacerme creer que al fin tenía...tenía un futuro al cual aspirar...toda esa charla de "lo siento".

Pero no desistías, a pesar de que tanto tú como Sans se estaban lastimando mutuamente, así que seguiste intentando convencerlo...ese sería tu tercer error de ese día, y el peor de toda tu vida.

Frisk: **[Sans, yo]** -el alma rojiza de Frisk salió de su pecho, y tras volverse azul, fue volando en dirección a Sans, quien le miraba con un odio y furia tremendos.

Sans: **_ya que te gusta romper promesas...¿no te importaría que rompa la mía verdad?_** -preguntó con su ojo izquierdo brillando repetidamente.

Tras que Asriel te separara a tí de Sans, y este se deshiciera del brazalete que le diste de regalo de primer mes en la superficie, cortando todo lazo contigo, no pudiste sentirte peor, eras un horrible amigo...pero ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de que Betty no estaba.

Ella, al igual que Asriel y Sans se había ido...y pronto te darías cuenta de que esa frase significaría algo más.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, no pude terminar esto, pero lo haré, por lo tanto, espérenme con un segundo capítulo que nos llevará de golpe a todos los sentimientos tanto de la perspectiva Betty como de Frisk en los capítulos de "My sunshine", "Dust", "Do or Die" y "LOVE I", hasta pronto, y estimado amigo, que sabes quién eres, y como ya hablamos, no te reveles en los comentarios, que inevitablemente, ya sea tarde o temprano, me llegaran los Haters y me lincharan, y no quiero que eso te pase a ti, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, lamento habértelo dado 2 meses más tarde, espero que haya valido la pena, sin nada más que decir, me retiro a jugar The Walking Dead Road To Survival.**


	2. Betty I

**Me tardé mucho por que desarrollar una buena trama con Betty y Frisk es difícil, ¡pero igual lo hago!, esto sucede paralelo al primer capítulo, es la perspectiva de Betty, sé que esto es fanmade, pero para eso están los fanfics, para fantasear y crear historias paralelas a historias paralelas...wtf...paralelaception...¡en fin! para aquellos que fueron bien ojones con sus ojos, cambié el título y la portada a uno mucho mejor y más profundo :3, Bettyrisktas unidos, ¡jamás seremos vencidos!**

 **Declaraciones: Undertale y todos sus personajes son propiedad de mi dios Toby Fox, solo hago uso de ellos para escribir historias con el fin de entretenerme.**

 **Declaraciones 2: Betty y el alma rosa de nombre "Miedo" son 100% propiedades de Camila cuevas, quien espero, jamás llegue a leer esto, en serio, espero que jamás Camila llegue de alguna u otra forma a este humilde escrito.**

 **Declaraciones 3: durante bastante tiempo en el one-shot, se va cambiando de perspectiva, de tercera a primera persona, en otras palabras, en varias ocasiones, tú, el lector, serás Betty Noire, como en otras varias no.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Betty I.**

.

.

.

 **¡CRACK!**

Un sonido claro como el cristal llegó a mis oídos, abrí mis ojos, ese sonido fue como cristal rompiéndose, mi largo sueño finalmente había terminado, estaba despierta, de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, eso solo significaba una cosa.

La barrera se había roto.

Los monstruos y los humanos debían entonces de haber logrado la paz, mi misión había comenzado, el propósito de mi vida, de mi existencia estaba entre mis manos, no podía fallar, no debía fallar.

Entonces comencé a concentrarme, estaba en un mundo negro, vacío, mi tumba, la de mi madre, mi hogar... pero quería salir, quería volver al mundo de los vivos para poder destruirlo y lo iba a hacer.

.

.

.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, en este mes eh recabado información a fondo, eh tomado la forma de una niña, incluso tengo un nombre para esta identidad, en el caso de que necesite usarlo, no es muy distinto a mi nombre real, "Betty", hmp, casi nadie me ah notado, a pesar de mi apariencia que es bastante llamativa, logré entrar sin mucha dificultad, y observar a la más despistada de todos.

Su nombre es Toriel, al parecer ella es la maestra de la "Academia de Toriel para jóvenes dotados", una escuela que enseña a los niños a controlar sus almas y manifestar sus poderes.

Tengo que alejarme de ella, podría revelar mi naturaleza de alma, Miedo, y eso inmediatamente me delataría por el registro de mi existencia en los libros de historia de la humanidad.

Por otra parte, los humanos han aceptado de manera progresiva a los monstruos entre ellos y juntos han logrado progresar en muchos aspectos para mi mala suerte, pero ya había empezado a trazar un plan en mi mente.

Aparentemente, el embajador actual, "Frisk Dreemurr" tenía una extraña afición en hacer su amigo a quien tuviese por delante, podría usar eso para mi beneficio, ganarme su confianza y cuando menos se lo espere ¡BAM!, lo mato.

Ahora mi problema principal es lograr encontrarlo, esta maldita ciudad es demasiado grande, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer?... Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Akumu se había escapado de mi manga izquierda, la revisé, en efecto no estaba, ese travieso escurridizo... más le vale aparecer despué-

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM IIIICKKKK~**

Betty: ¿ah? -aquella niña castaña con mechones rosados levantó la cabeza, sorprendida al ver un auto de color rosado yendo hacia ella de golpe, rápidamente identificó a su compañero camuflado en el susodicho, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando en tan solo unos segundos, una persona de suéter azul con dos rayas rosadas, cabello castaño, tez amarillenta, un short y botas cafés se interpuso entre ella y el auto de color claro, invocando un escudo rojo para protegerla.

 **BAAAAAM**

El auto en el que Kumu estaba transformado chocó contra el escudo de aquel chico, por suerte su determinación no pudo dañarle al ser tocado por esta, en el polvo del choque generado con ayuda de mis habilidades ilusorias, él volvió a meterse dentro de mi manga.

No puedo creerlo...es él...mi objetivo, mi enemigo, mi razón de existir, a quien debo eliminar, el embajador de los monstruos... ¡Frisk!... Akumu maldito idiota me lo serviste en bandeja de plata, ¡cuánto te quiero!.

Betty: ¡eso fue genial! -exclamó la chica de rosadas puntas, con una expresión adorable, sin embargo su expresión cambió drásticamente al no recibir respuesta de aquel niño de alma rojiza, quien se dio la vuelta para ver su escudo y lo que había bloqueado que se había deshecho en partículas rosadas, ¿acaso la había descubierto?, ¿sabría sobre su identidad real?, su respuesta llegó cuando simplemente guardó la barrera roja en su alma, adentrándola en su pecho.

Esta era su oportunidad, podía ejecutar su plan para la caída de la paz ahora mismo, al parecer no tenía interés en ella, debía detenerlo.

Betty: ¡Hey! -le llamó, el embajador se dio la vuelta al ver que requería de su atención-gracias por salvarme de eso-dijo contenta, mientras le miraba atentamente- Tú eres...Frisk, ¿verdad? -cuestionó con falsa curiosidad, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que era él debido al rojizo corazón que había presenciado, su miraba denotaba admiración muy bien fingida.

Frisk: **[si]** -contestó la presa de aquella abominación, marcando su destino escrito hacía ya varias centurias por su predecesor, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro lo que implicaba que había caído por completo en la trampa de su rival.

Betty: Mi nombre es Betty -se presentó igualmente sin dudar ni un segundo, su mente ya se había acostumbrado a referirse a si misma con aquel nombre tan simple, llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de su espalda y jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios de fallar en su fachada- te eh visto por todos los noticiarios este mes, encantada de conocerte -su mirada se desvió de manera leve a atrás, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, debido a los cosquilleos del probable fracaso- ¿vas a alguna parte? -su corazón comenzó a acelerarse debido a la inquietud pues debía jugar muy bien las cartas que tenía a su favor.

Frisk: **[de hecho, si, iba de camino al edificio del Departamento Anti-Monstruos]** -respondió señalando un edificio algo lejos, pero que igual destacaba por su tamaño y por las letras "D.A.M" en la parte de arriba de color azul marino.

Rápidamente mi mente se puso a calcular, si lo que decían era cierto y este idiota estaba obsesionado con ser amigo de todo el mundo, eso significaba que debía tener un asqueroso corazón lleno de nobleza, solo necesitaba poner una carita triste y podría acercarme a él.

Betty: oh...o-okay, debes estar muy ocupado -contestó perdiendo su sonrisa, su rostro se puso visiblemente triste, aquello no parecía agradarle al niño, quién miró a la nada guardando silencio- (¿qué pasa? vamos maldito idiota, acéptame) -pensó mientras internamente fruncía el seño, si había algo que la caracterizaba era su nula capacidad de esperar.

Frisk: **[¿quieres venir?]** -propuso finalmente habiendo sido derrotado por aquellos enormes ojos rosados cargados de penuria que miedo había puesto.

Betty: ¿en serio? -estaba impactada muy falsamente, acercándose a él de golpe, sus manos extendidas detrás de su espalda, su rostro se puso también muy feliz, y verdaderamente esta emoción surcaba su corazón, pues su malévola máscara amable y tierna estaba resultando en engañarle, su enemigo contestó alzando el pulgar mientras su rostro tomaba una mueca bastante peculiar que internamente, le dio bastante gracia- ¡genial! -exclamó colocándose a su lado por instinto.

Entonces ambos se fueron juntos, el plan de aquella chica de orbes rosas estaba funcionando a la perfección, pero debía saber lo mayor posible de sus enemigos y conocerlos primero, como decía el viejo dicho "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca".

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después, en el interior del edificio del Departamento Anti-Monstruos, Frisk se había adentrado en la oficina de Jessica, dejando sola a Betty en uno de los múltiples pasillos de la gran infraestructura.

Betty: Haz hecho un gran trabajo Akumu -felicitó acariciándole la cabeza a su mejor amigo, una esfera de color rosado con un rostro bastante tierno, aquella masita provenía de su alma y era su mayor aliado en su misión actual- por eso te quiero tanto... -murmuró acariciandole la cabeza, la bolita rosada emitió gruñiditos de gusto mientras su rostro se torcía en una sonrisa de gusto a ser mimado por su dueña.

"NO"

Un grito con ira aparente me llegó a los oídos, mi cabeza se giró hacia atras, viendo la puerta por la que Frisk se había ido hacía un rato, al parecer su discusión con Jessica Gray no estaba yendo del todo bien, podría beneficiarme de ella en el caso remoto de que decida no ayudar a los monstruos, podría influenciarla para que me ayude a exterminarlos con la gran cantidad de recursos que debe de tener a su alcance...y si me llegase a fallar solo tengo que matarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo tras el grito para que Frisk saliese de aquella habitación acompañado de la mujer de pelo negro con mechón y ojos del mismo color, pasó de largo de mi y se fue seguida por Frisk, quien al verme solo me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañase...que presa más retrasada y dócil me había tocado como rival.

* * *

Debo admitirlo, este asqueroso pueblo era bastante precioso, pero al mismo tiempo me daba un gran asco, debía disimular muy bien mi rostro para no ser delatada, ahora estaba dentro del auto de la señorita Gray sentada al lado derecho de Frisk.

Jessica: muy bien pequeño "quiero paz para todos", ¿a dónde vamos primero? -preguntó la directora de negro cabello mientras miraba hacia atrás a donde estábamos él y yo, levantando una ceja con interés y curiosidad ante mi presencia- ¿y por que esa niña también viene?.

Al ver que me llamaban, hice mi mayor esfuerzo en mantener una cara inocente, aniñada, feliz, pura y toda esa basura que todos a mi alrededor se estaban tragando.

Betty: ¡Hola Señorita Grey! -saludé haciendo una mueca que denotaba felicidad y pureza, utilizando magia para hacer que mis ojos brillasen de manera leve y alzando la mano izquierda para aparentar una estupidez inocente.

El estúpido y tonto embajador cayó de golpazo en mi trampa, pues igual a mi alzó su brazo mientras decía algo que llamó mi atención " **[al laboratorio del doctor Gaster]** "

* * *

Jamás había visto a ese tarado tan feliz... en el momento en el que llegamos a la "Academia de Toriel para jóvenes dotados" Frisk gritó como nunca le había oído.

Frisk: **[¡Mamá!]** -exclamó mientras abría una puerta y se lanzaba a los brazos de una mujer cabra antropomórfica, era Toriel, la maestra de la escuela.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿ella era la madre de Frisk?, ¿él no tenía padres?... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando veía a Frisk frotarse repetidamente contra el estómago de aquella mujer, con un rostro tan lindo... espera, ¡¿qué?! yo NO puedo pensar ese tipo de cosas, él es mi enemigo, mi objetivo, mi acérrimo rival, puede que sea lindo, pero debo destruirlo a toda costa.

Frisk: **[Mostrarle a la señorita Grey como enseñas a los humanos a usar su magia]** -contestó Frisk con un rostro que me pareció extremadamente lindo... **¡LO PENSÉ OTRA VEZ!,** ** _¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?!_**.

La maestra de la academia sonrió mientras sus ojos achocolatados se posaban en mí y en la señorita Jessica, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, puedo sentir que un aura cálida la rodea...una muy tibia y reconfortante que no recuerdo haber sentido jamás, ¿cómo explicarlo? era muy...dulce.

Toriel: Bueno...podría pedirle a uno de los niños para ayuda-

"¡yo, yo!, ¡quiero ayudar!"

La mujer cabra fue interrumpida por una voz del salón, un niño castaño grisáceo de ojos verdes y suéter del mismo color había detenido su frase, buscando ser el voluntario, además se había puesto al lado de Frisk...todo lo que pude sentir en ese momento fue esta especie de...ardiente ¡ **ODIO** y **IRA** por _**ese miserable**_!.

Toriel: Bueno, si tu insistes mi niño. Gracias -agradeció de corazón la madre de mi enemigo, aquel niño emitió en respuesta una mueca de alegría que me encantaría borrar de manera dolorosa para reemplazarla con una mueca de miedo puro por mi persona, ella volvió a ver a la señorita Grey para empezar a explicarle sus cometidos- verá señorita Grey, los niños tienen habilidades mágicas -comenzó a explicarle alzando el dedo índice de una de sus manos, me sorprendí, si eso era cierto entonces estaba en peligro constante pues podrían querer ver mi alma para ver si yo tenía poderes, y eso me delataría-Yo como su maestra puedo ver sus rasgos y si son capaces de usar la magia susodicha -un cosquilleo en mi pecho, que pronto fue a mi hombro y lo sentí en mi muñeca, bajé mi mirada para ver, era Akumu queriendo salir de mi suéter al sentir peligro, no podía permitirlo por nada del mundo.

Betty: ¡No salgas! quédate allí -ordené, al mismo tiempo llevaba rápidamente mi mano izquierda a mi manga derecha, cubriendo a Akumu...estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta y no en voz mental, por ende, todos habían oído muy claramente lo que había dicho, al mover mi único ojo visible confirmé mi teoría al ver a Frisk, Toriel y ese niño mirarme con evidente preocupación.

Toriel: ¿estás bien querida? -cuestionó la maestra mientras su rostro ganaba una mueca de evidente preocupación por mi bienestar.

Vergüenza es lo que inundó todo mi cuerpo, para evitar que viesen mi evidente "locura" a sus ojos, cerré los párpados mientras hacía una sonrisa boba y ridícula, algo de sudor producto de los nervios caía por mi rostro y contesté "¡sí", por favor continúe"

La señorita Jessica por su parte ni siquiera prestó atención a mi ridiculez, demostrando interés casi nulo en el rol de la madre de Frisk, le preguntó "¿cómo puedes saber cuál es el rasgo del niño?"

Toriel: bueno, a ver... -vi como Toriel se arrodillaba frente a su estudiante, mirándole- funciona de esta forma -el mocoso cerró sus ojos mientras un destello verdoso salía de su pecho, aterrizando en la palma derecha de la expositora, así que su alma era Amabilidad... era bueno saberlo, pero de todas formas no importará cuando lo mate- ¡tu alma se ah hecho fuerte!, ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi rayito de sol!.

En el momento en el que ella había felicitado a ese niño, pude ver a la pelinegra ganar un rostro de sorpresa, sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente y su cara se había deformado en un rostro de horror, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos para después irse a paso apresurado de la sala... interesante... creo que acabo de descubrir como manipularla.

Frisk: **[Señorita Grey ¡espere!]** -sin embargo él no pudo detener su pronta huida del lugar, sea lo que sea que haya activado esa faceta en Jessica, debía saberlo como fuese y además mientras menos tiempo pasasen ella y Frisk juntos mantendría las distancias entre la posibilidad de paz y aún más, mayor sería el tiempo que el que Frisk estaría conmigo para poder saber todo sobre él.

Toriel: ¿acaso dije algo malo? -una pregunta estúpida hecha por una mujer que realmente pensaba, tendría más intelecto " **[No, está bien mamá, iré a hablar con ella]** ", eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y volví a prestarles atención a Frisk y su madre, no podía ni debía permitirlo que estuviese cerca de ella, tenía que- bueno, ahora que estamos aquí... ¿tú eres la nueva amiga de Frisk verdad? -ella me habló y interrumpió...me sentí algo extraña, como si tuviese vergüenza de verla, esto era extraño, era como si ella fuese una especie de obstáculo más allá de solo ser un monstruo- Soy Toriel -me había ofrecido su mano, al estar cerca de mi, mi alma comenzó a reaccionar, _**¡NO, SI ELLOS VEÍAN MI ALMA TODO SERÍA ARRUINADO!.**_

Betty: ¡Espere no-! -exclamé desesperada cubriéndome el pecho para evitar que saliese, ante mi brusca reacción Kumu salió de mi espalda emitiendo un gruñido alejando de manera leve a Toriel de mi, iba a lastimarla, pero no lo dejaría- ¡Kumu no! -pedí con un tono suplicante así como me sentía realmente triste, no quería que ella resultase herida- ella no va a lastimarme -tranquilicé mientras le obsequiaba una mirada dulce y cariñosa, él se acercó flotando a mi alrededor como buscando algún daño en mi, y al no encontrarlo se dirigió a mi cabeza para descansar... malcriado, no lo iba a permitir, le di una mirada de reproche y él en respuesta se transformó en un broche de una flor rosa con cuatro pétalos en una parte de mi cabeza, sonreí... le quería tanto...

En cuanto a los demás, estaban mirándome con gran impacto, él se acercó a mi alzando sus brazos de la emoción, mientras me preguntaba con un tono de voz lleno de interés.

Frisk: **[¿qué es esa cosa? ¡es genial!]** -había usado los mismos movimientos tontos que hice yo cuando le conocí... y esa cara... ese tono de voz tan... tan... tan...

 _ **Bump Bump**_

M...Mi corazón...se siente tan bien...mi pecho tiene cosquillas...mi rostro esta caliente, me están empezando a sudar las manos y...y...me da mucha vergüenza mirarlo...¿q-que es esto?...v-vamos Bete...c-contrólate...recuerda tu misión...¡recuerda tu misión!

Betty: g-g-gracias -no puedo hablar bien... por más que lo intento y lo intento, ¡no puedo controlar mi lengua!- s-su nombre es A-A-A-Akumu, K-k-Kkk-Kumu para abreviar... -mis ojos fueron de vuelta a Frisk con enorme dificultad, me sentía tan feliz... solo... no quiero pensar en nada- es un poco sobre protector.

Toriel: Frisk cariño, creo que deberías ir a buscar a la señorita Grey, podrás hablar con tu amiga más tarde -...esas palabras... esas palabras... _**¿cómo. se. atreve?.**_

Frisk: **[tienes razón mamá, iré ahora mismo]** -consintió ante su pedido mientras todo este calor que sentía se iba de golpe, él se fue despidiéndose de mi, de Toriel y ese niño con la mano.

Toriel: ten cuidado -pidió cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de felicidad maternal... por su culpa... POR SU CULPA... la voy a matar más tarde cuando pueda, por ahora debo seguir a Frisk.

No puedo dejar que se separe de mí en ningún momento.

 **Fin.**

 **¡WOWIE!, debo admitir que lo estoy ejecutando mejor de lo que esperaba, NYEHEHEHEHE, pero poniéndome serio, voy a citar lo que dije al final del primer capítulo y al final no pude cumplir "no pude terminar esto, pero lo haré, con un segundo capítulo que nos llevará de golpe a todos los sentimientos tanto de la perspectiva Betty como de Frisk en los capítulos de "Do or Die" y "LOVE I"", bueno mi intención en su día era hacer esto de dos capítulos, pero veo que no va a ser posible por mil y un cosas, además quiero darme mi tiempo en desarrollar esto todo lo posible, pero buaaano, Bettyrisktas unidos, jamás seremos vencidos, ¡hasta pronto!.**


	3. Frisk II

**¿Saben?, es extraño...hoy es un día especial, debería estar feliz y todo...sin embargo, me siento muy desanimado y cansado...que cosas, ¿no? bueno, pasemos a responder reviews por primera vez en esta historia.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Golden-Sanspai (capítulo 2): bueno, en esta ocación no fue así Sanspai, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda con el capítulo anterior pero ahora quise experimentar por mi mismo, y la verdad creo que me salió muy bien, en fin, nos vemos pronto y en caso de que te pases por aquí a leer, disfrútalo, cuídate y todas esas cosas.**

 **Emerl G (capítulo 2): no son una inteligencia colectiva, se puede desmentir por varias razones, en el capítulo original de la segunda temporada, si Betty sabía que Toriel no le haría daño, ¿por qué él casi la atacó de todas formas?, en el capítulo 2, cuando Sans murió y Akumu quería ir tras Asriel, ¿por qué quería hacer eso mientras que Betty no?, en el capítulo 3, Akumu quería entretener a Betty cuando ella no pensaba en esas cosas, estaba sumida en su pensamientos y él no, en la batalla de Undyne, si son una mente colectiva que siente y piensa lo mismo, ¿cómo es que él podía moverse cuando Betty estaba prácticamente muerta?, si ese es el caso entonces Akumu debió haber estado sintiendo todo su dolor también, en fin, si aún piensas que son una mente colectiva no te culpo, pero aquí por lo menos no son, lamento decepcionarte, disfruta del capítulo y nos vemos pronto.**

 **M: gracias, disfrútalo.**

 **Sondrox: la gente cree que el Charisk es "Pecado"...bueno, no han conocido el Bettyrisk, esta pareja si que es pecar a niveles legendarios, pero bueno, disfruta la historia, lamento no haberte respondido en el capítulo pasado, mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Jack Fall Heaven: hola Jack cabeza de calabaza, por favor no te enojes o algo, es un apodo así con cariño que ya pasó halloween, pero bueno, a todos nos llegan haters, apostaría que hay gente que odia Glitchtale y a Camila po motivo, pero bueno, mis escritos no son perfectos, tengo muchos errores pero intento mejorar con cada año que pasa...disfruta la historia si es que aún la lees, cuídate y todo.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: acertaste, no puedes amar a alguien que solo quiere verte arder en el infierno, ¿cierto?, disfruta el capítulo Dan.  
**

 **Golden-Sanspai (capítulo 1): ¿en serio de tu gusta el Bettyrisk? es algo sorpresivo que, incluso ahora me deja con un sabor de boca un poco dulce, recuerdo que un día en un grupo de whatsapp te volviste loco cuando dije que era canónico, tal vez lo sea o tal vez no, pero con la situación actual que tiene Frisk, lo dudo mucho, pero para eso están las historias...me alegra que te guste la pareja aunque sea un poco, yo también estoy corto de ideas para las reviews a estas horas de la madrugada, así que es todo por ahora, good bye maestro de oro.**

 **Emerl G (capítulo 1): también amo esta pareja, es pecado capital a los ojos de muchos, obviamente imposible por los destinos que tienen de exterminarse el uno al otro, pero no me importa, la shippeo y acepté publicar esto que empezó como un regalo para un amigo, pero bueno, ahora se convirtió en algo muy lindo que voy a desarrollar con todo mi esfuerzo, disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Declaraciones: Undertale y todos sus personajes son propiedad de mmi dios Toby Fox, solo hago uso de ellos para escribir historias con el fin de entretenerme y sacar sonrisas y lágrimas a la gente que las lee.**

 **Declaraciones 2: Betty y el alma rosa de nombre "Miedo" son 100% propiedades de Camila cuevas, quien espero, jamás llegue a leer esto, en serio, espero que jamás Camila llegue de alguna u otra forma a este humilde escrito.**

 **Declaraciones 3: durante bastante tiempo en el one-shot, se va cambiando de perspectiva, de tercera a primera persona, en otras palabras, en varias ocaciones, tú, el lector, seras Frisk Dreemurr, como en otras varias no.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Frisk II.**

 **.**

.

.

Practicar, practicar y practicar, una y otra vez era lo que hacías frente al espejo con el único pensamiento en tu cabeza "debo disculparme", como antaño sentías tus pecados escalar por tu espalda, Sans tenía razón en el cómo había actuado frente a ti tras dar tu idea y además, en las palabras que te había dado las cuales no podías sacar de tu cabeza por más que lo intentases.

 _"eso es cruel, ¿sabías?...hacerme creer que al fin tenía...tenía un futuro al cual aspirar"_

Un futuro al cual aspirar...tenía razón, un reinicio no arreglaría este tipo de cosas, incluso cuando recordabas lo que habías propuesto frente a los argumentos de Sans te daba algo de pena por lo que salía de tu boca, ¿una forma de salvar a Gaster y Asriel por ti mismo? reiniciar sería lanzar todos los esfuerzos que hicieron Asriel, Flowey eh incluso Chara por la borda como si no tuviesen ningún significado, no, mucho se había ganado y nada se había perdido con todos los acontecimientos pasados en el subsuelo tras el glitcheo de la línea de tiempo, debías disculparte, tenías que hacerlo...no era justo para Sans, y mucho menos para Betty.

Frisk: **[solo quería disculparme por lo que dije antes...]** -comenzó el castaño con otro discurso improvisado, mirándose a sí mismo al espejo, en su mano derecha sostenía la pulsera azulada que Sans había tirado hace unas horas- **[siempre me eh apoyado en mi habilidad de "volver atrás" para arreglar mis errores...para hacer las cosas mejor, es difícil dejar todo eso de manera tan repentina]** -su corazón latía con fuerza, y algo de sudor le caía de la cara producto de los nervios, si lo pensaba de manera detenida esta era su primer disculpa verdadera en mucho tiempo después de todo, como estaba diciendo ahora, siempre que no podía arreglar su relación de amistad con alguien o cometía un error podía solo reiniciarlo todo, volver atrás y nunca cometer los mismos errores más de una vez, pero ahora nada de eso estaba permitido en este nuevo mañana que todos habían formado, si, tenía que disculparse a cualquier costo- **[Solo no quiero que nadie sea lastimado...no quiero que tú salgas lastimado...entonces...¿me perdonarías Sans?** ] -preguntó con una sonrisa tímida, le temblaban los labios producto de el realismo en el que se había sumido en toda aquella palabrería dedicada a su amigo esqueleto, alzó su mano frente al espejo como para entregarle aquella pulsera que con tanto cariño le había hecho y dado.

Finalmente te miraste al espejo, notando el sudor que te corría por el rostro tras tantos sentimientos soltados de golpe, lo pensaste mejor, repasaste cada palabra que dijiste, si bien era lo que te salía del corazón no era lo suficientemente sentimental ni significativo como para convencerle, Sans siempre había sido alguien al cual solo palabras profundas podían afectarle.

 **SPAT**

Te diste un manotazo a la cara mientras fruncías el seño, no era posible tanta estupidez junta, el recordar el reflejo de tu cara hace unos instantes te hacía mirar como un tonto, necesitabas practicarlo más, en cualquier momento Asriel podría volver junto a Sans del D.A.M. y aún no tenías ni idea de cómo dar una disculpa convincente, verdadera y profunda.

Frisk: **[esto no va a funcionar...]** -el joven de suéter azul se limpió el sudor de la frente, entonces a sus oídos llegó el sonido de la puerta chirriando, Sans había regresado junto a Asriel, era hora de enfrentarlo, discurso o no, Sans sabría lo mucho que lo sentí-

Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras divisabas a Asriel cruzar la puerta...solo...sus escleróticas estaban ennegrecidas y traía en el hocico las dos líneas que obtenía al utilizar sus poderes, ¿dónde estaba Sans?, ¿qué había pasado como para que él tuviese que usar sus poderes?, la sola idea de que alguno de ellos hubiese resultado lastimado hizo que tu rostro se torciera en uno de preocupación.

Frisk: **[Asriel, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué sucedió?]** -interrogó con mucho temor de saber la respuesta, el que su nuevo "hermano" estuviese tomándose el pecho con uno de sus brazos no le daba una buena señal- **[¿Dónde está Sans?]** -cuando hizo su pregunta final, los ojos del monstruo cabra se llenaron de lágrimas, entonces se dio cuenta, algo muy, muy malo había sucedido.

En el momento en el que Asriel te dijo la verdad tu mundo cayó en picada, ¿Betty...había matado a Sans?...Betty...¿era malvada?...¿Sans se había ido?...¿Betty se había ido?...aquella pulsera cayó al suelo, mientras parte de tu determinación descendió de golpe, sentiste como si tu alma llorara, Sans se había ido de este mundo...Betty...aquella persona especial, la única que podría entender lo que se sentía ser "único" entre todos los demás, la que te hacía sentir tan bien, tan feliz...tan enamorado...esas especies de mariposas que te llegaban al estómago cada vez que hacía una de esas lindas caritas.

Esos fuertes latidos que te provocaba el que estuviera a tu lado, que te hizo sentir cada segundo del día de ayer, cuando estuvo a tu lado en tu tour por la vida de tus amigos más cercanos, esas cosquillas que te daban cuando mirabas sus ojos tan grandes, tan rosados...tan hermosos...todos los planes que tu mente había maquinado para un futuro cercando de una amistad longeva y tal vez, una posible relación...todo eso y el mundo que te habías imaginado había quedado destruido con unas simples acciones en cuestión de horas, Betty se estaba escurriendo entre tus dedos y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, que se fuera de tu vida, que nunca más la volvieses a ver...que ella te amase también.

 **CRASH**

Tu corazón se había quebrado en incontables pedazos, lágrimas caían de tus ojos surcando tus mejillas, ¿esto era lo que llamaban "corazón roto"?, ¿el rechazo de una persona que amas, frente a tus sentimientos? tu mente estaba entrando en colapso total frente a todo lo que estaba pasando, tu mejor amigo había muerto ese mismo día, junto a tu corazón y un posible futuro al lado de una bella niña de cabello castaño con mechas rosadas.

Asriel: ¡Frisk! -exclamó con preocupación, yendo a socorrerle al verle caer al suelo mientras se tomaba el pecho, estrujándoselo y apretando los dientes, estaba sollozando junto a unas respiraciones agitadas, él se dio cuenta, este tipo de reacción era incluso más profunda que la muerte de alguien tan querido como lo era Sans el esqueleto, una idea terrorífica cruzó por su mente recordando cuando los vio juntos el día de ayer mientras él y Sans estaban frente a los restaurantes de Muffet y Grillby, Frisk estaba insistentemente tratando de enganchar sus dedos con los de la mano de Betty en aquella oportunidad- Frisk...¿acaso tú-?

Frisk: **[Solo intento mantenerme determinado]** -excusó rápidamente, deteniéndole, sus piernas le temblaban al intentar empujar su cuerpo para lograr ponerse de pie, con esa simple frase Asriel entendió que aquél tema había terminado ya, el ojiverde había desviado sus ojos de su hermano actual producto de los sentimientos que este estaba sintiendo...si, era mejor no hablar de ese tema, pero aún así tenía que decir lo obvio que era correcto hacer en esta situación.

Asriel: T-tenemos que decirle a Gaster...y a los otros, antes de que ella lastime a alguien más... -expuso mientras sus ojos se fijaban en aquella flor dorada que había obtenido de regalo, no podía mirar a Frisk, y tampoco quería, su mente intentó asimilar lo que él sentía, ¿tu amor asesinar a tu mejor amigo?, ¿qué clase de dolor insoportable podría estar cruzando su pobre alma en estos momentos?...probablemente aquella mocosa estaba regocijándose en su escondite producto de todo el dolor que estaba causándoles a ellos, que le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, gozando de sus lágrimas, del polvo y muy seguramente saboreando el alma que le había robado a Sans...

Probablemente feliz de haber destrozado el pobre corazón de Frisk con los dos golpes más duros que ella pudo asestar con un solo acto.

.

.

.

Se sentía extraña...una especie de...molestia en su pecho, algo insistentemente puntiagudo en aquel sitio...normalmente había estado viviendo en esa cabaña en el bosque por hacía un mes y pico de días, pero ahora se sentía más incómoda que nunca, mientras se permitía sumirse en los rincones más profundos de su mente como pocas veces lo hacía, recordaba lo cálidos que eran todos ellos y tenía frío, recordaba lo acompañado que estaba él entre todos sus amigos y se sentía sola, lo recordaba a él particularmente...y se sentía triste...¿triste, por **él**?...¿cómo podía siquiera sentir algo de empatía por **él**?.

No podía, no debía, no era posible que eso fuese lo que tenía en su alma en estos momentos, ella era un ser sin corazón, sin nada en realidad, solo una "cosa", y las cosas no pueden amar ni tampoco ser amadas por nadie...menos por él, debía desechar todos esos pensamientos, debía destruirlos, aplastarlos como a aquel esqueleto, pero en ese momento...en esos momentos, el recordar esa calidez con la que él trataba a Frisk, esa cercanía que tenían el uno con el otro, la llenó de tanta ira...de tanta furia...de tanto odio por aquel maldito, sucio y miserable monstruo que jamás había sentido tanto disfrute en su vida con solo verle morir y desaparecer para siempre de una maldita vez.

Debía destruir estas emociones, debía concentrarse en su misión, debía exterminar a todos los monstruos de la faz de la tierra, a cada uno desde el más grande y fuerte, hasta el más pequeño y débil, debía aplastarlos y hacerlos sufrir y en el proceso hacer agonizar a Frisk...que extraño...hacer agonizar a Frisk...antes, la idea se sentía tan tentadora y exquisita con solo recordar que él era determinación...pero ahora se sentía tan...tan...repugnante y renuente de hacerlo, pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, ya había utilizado a Jessica y la había traicionado, ya había matado a aquel esqueleto de nombre "Sans" y ya había roto todos sus lazos con aquellas gentes, si, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, Frisk nunca la perdonarí-

 **Pooft**

Un pequeño toqueteo la sacó de sus pensamientos, girando su ojo derecho para poder ver a su único amigo y aliado necesario, Akumu había captado su atención con una sonrisa amigable, solo para transformarse en una versión miniatura de ella misma, la cual la miró con una sonrisita algo tierna y noble, Betty parpadeó algo intrigada ante esto, ¿acaso aquello valía su atención? bueno, era comprensible, después de todo aún era una niña.

Betty: no desperdicies energía en mantenerme entretenida Kumu -pidió mientras le ofrecía una de sus mejores caretas de felicidad a él y solo él.

Su único amigo en este mundo, su único ser querido, el único que podía sentir algo por ella y nunca podría odiarla ni lastimarla, esta cruzada nunca sería solitaria con él de su parte para ayudarla, acompañarla y protegerla, juntos eran fuertes, juntos eran uno solo, juntos eran amigos hoy y siempre porque Akumu era el único que realmente podía apreciarla por ser ella misma y no otra persona como todos lo habían hecho en esos días.

Betty: Tenemos que guardarla para el contenedor de alma -aconsejó y al mismo tiempo terminando su conversación, sin embargo Akumu ensanchó su sonrisa lo cual la extraño- ¿Hm? -con un gutural sonido él había abierto sus fauces mostrando que aquella alma invertida aún tenía gran parte de su magia base para ser empleada- ¿Esa alma fue suficiente? -estaba realmente impresionada, si bien los monstruos estaban hechos para aprender y poder emplear la magia, no era normal que un monstruo tuviese tales cantidades y más aún para mantener a Akumu en tal estado por tanto tiempo, era realmente extraño pero conveniente para sus fines- ¿aún puedes drenar magia de ella? -él contestó con una sonrisa y una especie de asentimiento, estaba sucediendo, realmente el destino estaba de su lado- ¿eso significa que tenemos suficiente para empezar nuestro plan? ¡Vamos allá Kumu!-exclamó alzando su puño, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no había sido su característico gesto con la mano abierta, fue cerrada...por un momento a su mente llegó el recuerdo del auto de la señorita Jessica hace unos días.

 _Flashback:_

 _Betty: ¡Hola señorita Grey! -exclamó alzando la mano izquierda mientras adoptaba una mueca extremadamente tierna, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Frisk la imitase por alguna extraña razón que ella no llegó a comprender pero que agradeció malévola y silenciosamente._

 _Frisk: **[¡Al laboratorio del doctor Gaster!]** -ordenó dándole las indicaciones, contrario a ella que había alzando la mano abierta, él lo había hecho con la mano cerrada semejante a un puño, el gesto era algo estúpido como él._

 _Fin Flasback._

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué justo ahora recordaba ese?, ¿por qué imitaba ese gesto?...¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en **él**?...¿qué le estaba pasando a su mente? no, ya lo había decidido, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, sacarlo de su cabeza, no podía dejar que algo tan banal se volviese su prioridad, mejor era cambiar a algo más importante, su plan.

Betty: Vamos a empezar, ¿te parece? -propuso mientras pegaba una pequeña risa, Akumu la imitó con una gutural, era momento de que todo terminase de una vez por todas, Frisk debía morir, para que se deshiciese de todos estos pensamientos sobre él, sobre sus amigos y sobre lo cálidos que eran todos ellos y él en especial.

.

.

.

En el laboratorio del doctor Gaster, siquiera abrir la puerta dolía con creces, todo te recordaba a Sans y a ese dolor que Betty te había causado, pero al mismo tiempo tu corazón sufría por dos dolores simultáneos...por un lado ese fuego que ella provocaba en ti, aún estaba allí por más que quisieras negarlo, y es que el recordar su nombre te daba ganas de gritarle, de exigirle respuestas, de exigirle explicaciones y preguntarle si todo lo que habían pasado juntos no significaba nada, por el otro lado estaba la muerte de Sans, y esa culpa que te carcomía los intestinos como si quisieras vomitar pero no podías, todas las risas y comidas, todos los viajes y batallas codo a codo uno con el otro hace un mes en los acontecimientos con Chara, sus bromas tan malas y al mismo tiempo tan buenas...estabas muriéndote por dentro y no sabías si podrías volver a mirar a Betty y Gaster a la cara sin ponerte a llorar.

Frisk: **[¿G-Gaster?...]** -dudoso llamó por el mayor de los tres esqueletos, su mente pensaba lo peor pues el laboratorio estaba en un estado lamentable, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Alphys había cogido el tercer tomo de la historia de la humanidad, ordenándolo junto a otros libros variados que estaban tirados por allí- **[¡Alphys!]** -en el momento en el que llamó a la actual científica real, esta pegó un salto del susto debido a que no se lo esperaba, los libros cayeron al suelo y ella desvió la vista para poder verlos a su actual héroe y a Asriel- **[Uh... ¿Qué pasó aquí?]**.

Alphys: G-Gaster me llamó la otra noche... y me dijo sobre Sans -Los castaños ojos de la tímida monstruo se desviaron al suelo pues no era capaz ni tampoco tenía ganas de ver ni a Frisk o Asriel- él... no se lo está tomando muy bien-contestó con una mueca de preocupación auténtica por aquél que podría ser considerado como su mentor, era bien justificado después de todo no siempre se pierde a un hijo.

Asriel: ¿Dónde está? -el príncipe de toda la raza se dignó a hacer la pregunta que ni Frisk podía hacer y Alphys tampoco había respondido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él se ubicaba en el patio de la casa, mientras su gabardina era movida por el viento dándoles la espalda a Frisk, Asriel y la casa por consiguiente, mirando al cielo aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos, como muchos estaban tras todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo una noche.

Frisk: **[¿Doctor Gaster?]** -el portador de determinación llamó a uno de sus más cercanos amigos, así como el padre del actual fallecido solo para obtener su atención, pero realmente estaba preocupado por él, si bien estaba destrozado por Sans y Betty, Gaster debía de estar pasándolo peor, después de todo Sans era su hijo.

Gaster: Creo que ya estoy al tanto de lo que has venido a decirme -respondió aún dándole la espalda, reordenando sus pensamientos, primero su mente y luego su corazón, era su deber ahora como uno de los monstruos más fuertes- Sobre esa...esa cosa. Debo advertirte Frisk, en las condiciones en las que estás ahora no tienes oportunidad.

El hecho de que Gaster llamara a Betty "cosa", y además el que estuvieras enamorado de ella en primer lugar te había hecho sentirte peor, lágrimas querían salir de tus ojos al darte cuenta que todo había sido una cruel mentira, tu amor era imposible eh imperdonable por todos sus pecados...aún cuando te lo habías prometido, seguías cometiendo errores que dañaban a tus más cercanos.

Gaster: También descubrí que solo puede haber un alma Determinación existiendo al mismo tiempo, lo mismo con Miedo/rosa -explicó con la vista perdida en la expresión del chico de tez amarilla, algo no estaba bien en su corazón, podía sentirlo en un conflicto tremendo, no era porque él pudiese sentir sus emociones o algo por el estilo, es que tan solo mirar la expresión de Frisk era suficiente para detectar todo el dolor que cargaba en esos momentos, pero debía continuar sin importar cuánto le doliera, era la verdad cruda y cruel- Mientras que es verdad que solo Miedo puede derrotar a Determinación, solo Determinación puede derrotar a Miedo de igual manera.

Dolía...cada palabra que salía de su boca dolía tanto...todo este tiempo nada entre tú y ella fue real ni posible, siempre destinados a matarse entre los dos, por más que la amaras y la desearas en tu vida, ella era tu enemigo verdadero, a quien debías destruir a toda cosa, una elección entre ella la mujer de tus sueños que arrancaba tus suspiros y ocupaba tus pensamientos, o ellos, todos tus amigos que conformaban una raza completa con sueños y esperanzas que habías conocido y amado por tanto, tanto tiempo... pero Betty... Betty...

 **CRACK**

El solo pensar en aquel hermoso rosado claro que tanto te cautivó al verlo por primera vez...el que fuese quebrado entre tus manos te torturaba, no podías hacerlo, por más que intentaba cruzarte por la mente el asesinarla, exterminarla, matarla de una vez por todas por el bien de todos los monstruos en la faz de la tierra, no podías imaginarlo...un mundo sin sus sonrisas, sin su linda carita, el saber que su sangre estaría en tus manos iba a manchar tu conciencia para toda la eternidad...¿cómo podías salir de esto?.

Gaster: No temas Frisk, Miedo es algo que puede ser superado, derrotado. Tu determinación no lo es. No tienes límites niño, recuerda eso-el ex habitante del vacío tranquilizó al embajador actual, pensando que solo se debía a su temor de enfrentarse a alguien que tenía un poder tan grande como para derrotar a Sans.

Ese pequeño discurso te había determinado de nueva cuenta...no tenías límites, eso era cierto, entonces eso significaba que podías hacer cualquier cosas, todo lo que te propusieras...entonces...¡entonces eso significaba que podías salvar a Betty, podías convencerla de que encontraran una forma de salvar a Sans juntos!, Asriel dijo que Akumu se había "comido" su alma, entonces aún tenía oportunidad de regresar si podías traerla de tu lado, si, ¡si, las cosas iban a mejorar finalmente!, la sola idea de recuperar a Betty y a Sans te alegraba tanto...¿cómo pudiste dudar de ti mismo todo este tiempo? Betty volvería, Sans volvería también y cuando lo haga, cuando la vieses otra vez, le dirías todo lo que ella te producía, ella aceptaría tus sentimientos y entonces-

* * *

Betty: AHORA-ordenó con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro, ella era otra de los amigos de Frisk, la más débil, la más fácil de matar, mientras menos amigos él tuviera todo estaría mejor, solo tenía que matarlos, **¡A TODOS, ENTONCES FINALMENTE ESTE HORRIBLE CALOR SE DETENDRÍA PARA SIEMPRE!**.

* * *

Alphys: ¡AHHHH, AHHHH!-la monstruo de color amarillo salió corriendo debido al temor de un ataque sorpresivo, en el patio la atención de Gaster, Frisk y Asriel fue llamada producto de los gritos, este último se fue al interior de la casa para ayudarla, dejando a los primeros dos solos.

Otra de aquellas cosas rosadas surgió desde el suelo, intentando atrapar a Frisk, sin embargo fue bloqueada por un escudo rojizo generado de su determinación, en su mano restante se generó una espada, estaba determinado a salvar a Betty, ella estaba equivocada, no iba a permitirle seguir por una senda autodestructiva, le demostraría sus sentimientos, todo lo que sentía y la traería a su lado para que fuese feliz con todos ellos.

Frisk: **[¡ADELANTE!]** -exclamó frunciendo el seño, no iba a rendirse en ella ni en nadie nunca jamás, pudo salvar a Gaster, pudo salvar a Asriel con ayuda de Chara, y ella ya se había ido, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que Betty se fuese de su lado y Sans tampoco sería la excepción.

Una y otra vez chocaba su espada contra aquella masa rosada que seguía y seguía intentando ir en contra de él, ¿acaso así de débil era realmente?, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrarle a Betty que podía ir en contra de sus deseos ciegos?

Frisk: **[No importa cuántas veces lo golpee, no desaparece]** -estaba realmente molesto, si no podía contra una mísera cosa, ¿cómo podría contra ella? Betty había ganado a Sans, Asriel pudo traer a Chara a la luz con ayuda y con algo de comprensión, necesitaba ser fuerte como él lo había sido, ¿pero cómo?.

Gaster: Ese es el problema, Frisk -Gaster interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras su cuenca derecha ganaba un brillo rojizo, tras alzar su mano una enorme apareció detrás suyo- eso no fue lo suficientemente potente.

Aquella masa rosada se comenzó a comprimir, y tomó una figura muy conocida tanto para ti como para Gaster, era Sans saludando con su mano izquierda alzada, solo para que después cambiase de forma a una completamente lleno de sangre, lo que provocó que Frisk tirase su espada y Gaster accionase aquella mano gigante en una enorme explosión, desintegrando esa morbosa copia de él.

Gaster: Tú y Asriel deberían ir a revisar la escuela, Frisk -aconsejó mirando aquel cráter, su mente ya se había anticipado a esta situación, si esa cosa comía almas entonces todos eran su potencial alimento- lo que sea que esa cosa esté planeando esas masas probablemente estén por toda la ciudad.

Frisk: **[¿Nosotros?, ¿qué hay de ti?]** -preguntó con evidente preocupación, necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba pensar en algo más, en cualquier cosa que no fuesen **Betita** y Sans...espera, ¿qué?... **¿acaso le había dado un _apodo_?**...

Gaster: La Doctora Alphys y yo tenemos un "plan" para detener a esta cosa de una vez por todas-respondió inmutable, cruzándose de brazos pues quería sumirse en sus pensamientos contrario al humano detrás suyo.

Detener a esa cosa de una vez por todas...detener a esa cosa de una vez por todas...¿acaso ellos querían matarla?...no...no, no no no no **¡NO! CUALQUIER COSA, _¡LO QUE SEA!_ TODO MENOS ESO, ¡¿CÓMO PODÍAN TOMAR ESAS MEDIDAS TAN DRÁSTICAS, CÓMO PODÍAN SER TAN CRUELES Y NO DARTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PODER SALVARLA?!.**

Frisk: **[P-Pero Gast-]**

Gaster: _**No fallaremos**_ -contestó con una voz gutural, aquél tono tan grave y perturbador característico de Sans cuando hablaba en serio era también parte de él-yo no fallare.

Ese había sido el ultimátum del Doctor Gaster, no había nada que hacer frente a aquellas declaraciones...él y Alphys se habían determinado a matar a Betty y no había nada que Frisk pudiese hacer para poner un alto a ese juramento de muerte...por más que no quisiese admitirlo...no quería que Gaster ganara...pero tampoco que muriera como Sans...

Frisk: (Oh Betty...) -su mente fue golpeada por el hermoso rostro de aquella linda chica, ella no era una cosa, ella no era un villano ni tampoco "Miedo", ella era Betty, su mejor amiga, la persona que amaba con todo su corazón y su determinación, podía salvarla, tenía que salvarla- (Espero que estés bien...)

Debía enfocarse en algo más, el resultado entre una cruzada de caminos de Gaster y Betty no era lo más importante, por ahora solo debía proteger a la ciudad, evitar que más gente muriera, ella estaba cometiendo muchos, muchísimos errores y no podría arreglarlos todos, tenía que evitar que hiciese demasiados para que todos aceptasen su disculpa.

Frisk: **[¡Asriel!, tenemos que ir a la escuela, estas cosas probablemente están por todas partes]** -llamó y ordenó al monstruo de blanco pelaje, el ojiverde dejó de mirar a Alphys tras haberla ayudado, Frisk tenía razón, era mejor irse y ayudar a todos los que estuviesen en peligro por culpa de esa cosa.

Gaster: Alphys, ¿estás lista?-el esqueleto fue directo, Alphys era tímida pero no era tonta, era momento de ejecutar su plan, al cual ella contestó con un simple si.

 **Toc Toc Toc.**

 _¿Alguien tocaba la puerta?, ¿quién podía ser en estas circunstancias?._

 _"¡¿Por qué estás tocando?!, ¡solo ábrela!"_

 _"¿PERO Y SI ESTÁN TENIENDO UNA SIESTA?"_

Pronto la puerta fue perforada por una lanza azul, y derribada de una potente patada, eran Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus y...¿Jessica?, ¿qué hacía ella aquí?, Asriel en ese momento hizo una mueca de impacto al verla, y de la misma manera ella...eso significaba que...¿acaso ella tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de Sans?, ¿ella estuvo aliada con Betty por unos instantes?.

El científico real original se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que Asriel pudiese hacerle algo, en ese instante su ataque fue bloqueado por una cara superior de un Gaster Blaster, ¿Papyrus tenía su propio Blaster? bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo él y Sans eran hijos del creador de estos mismos, sin embargo lo había personalizado para uso exclusivamente defensivo.

Gaster: Papyrus, quítate de mi camino -él estaba visiblemente molesto por la interrupción de su hijo menor, ¿cómo podía protegerla a ella?, era obvio que fue una de las causantes de la anulación mágica de Sans, lo que impidió el escape de este y Asriel en primer lugar la noche anterior.

Papyrus: NO, SI LO HAGO TÚ LA LASTIMARAS -contestó frunciendo su seño también, Frisk estaba sorprendido, Papyrus nunca había actuado de esa manera tan...intimidante, y menos frente a alguien como Gaster que de por si ya imponía mucho.

Gaster: ¡tú y yo lo sentimos! -contestó con ira evidente, estaba realmente enojado con las acciones de Papyrus, ¿cómo podía estar protegiéndola?, ¿por qué?- si no fuera por ella, ¡ÉL aún estaría vivo!

Papyrus: LASTIMARLA NO LO TRAERÁ DE VUELTA TAMPOCO -contestó con un rostro visiblemente triste, Sans se había ido para siempre y Gaster no lo entendía, después de todo la venganza nunca está justificada, nunca soluciona ni arregla nada- Y ELLA LO LAMENTA...REAL, REALMENTE LO LAMENTA. ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA AYUDAR -terminó mientras la señalaba, Gaster frunció el seño mientras murmuraba algo en su típico lenguaje de manos que nadie entendía- ¿UH?.

Jessica: conozco a quién está buscando doctor Gaster -la directora del D.A.M sacó de su bolsillo un pendrive que tenía las iníciales de su institución, mostrándoselo al esqueleto de vestimentas oscuras-puedo decirle exactamente donde está.

Gaster: muy bien entonces -dedujo aceptando de mala gana la ayuda de su actual enemiga, pero era necesario si quería vengar a Sans lo más pronto posible-Frisk, Asriel, los teletransportaré a los dos a la escuela de inmediato.

Asgore: iré con ellos si no te molesta Gaster -pidió educadamente el rey de todos los monstruos, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por Asriel y Frisk, no pudo protegerlo antes de su muerte pero ahora si haría su deber de padre, le protegería de todos los que intentasen hacerle daño.

Gaster: claro que no su alteza -negó contento de ayudarle, él y Asgore habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, y si podía ayudar a un padre a que no perdiera a su hijo como el lo había hecho, entonces con mayor razón le brindaba de su ayuda-señorita Undyne, sería sabio de su parte ir y asegurarse de que los civiles estén bien. Los humanos son muy vulnerables a estos pequeños monstruos.

Inesperadamente la expresión de Undyne cambió a una de enojo, ¿cómo se atrevía él a mandarla?, ¿quién se creía que era? solo era un científico, ella en cambio era una oficial de policía y una ex-capitán, como tal no sería mandoneada por cualquiera.

Undyne: Por qué debería de-

Alphys: ¡está bien Undyne! -tranquilizó su amada a la pelirroja, con una sonrisa y un rostro bastante tierno que reconfortó el corazón de la guerrera azulada-estaré bien.

Frente a las aseguraciones de su actual pareja, Undyne ganó una sonrisa algo tonta, pero adorable, mostrando que lo único que realmente quería era la seguridad de Alphys, pero si ella misma le prometía que estaría bien significaba que todo estaría bien, su conciencia podía estar tranquila para concentrarse en algo más.

Undyne: ...muy bien. si tu lo dices doctora -asintió finalmente estando de acuerdo con el plan tanto de ambos como de su rol en este plan que tal vez, y solo tal vez podría salvar a toda la humanidad de esta nueva amenaza.

Gaster: quizás quieran volver aquí y esperar cuando hayan terminado -aconsejó juntando su índice y su pulgar, para poder activar su técnica de teletransporte, no, ya era momento de que él y tu amada se viesen las caras el uno al otro, no podía ser, ¿Betty tendría oportunidad contra Gaster?, recordaba que Chara quien ya de por sí era monstruosamente fuerte, de un solo ataque pudo haberlo inutilizado, sin embargo esos poderes provenían de glitches en esta línea temporal, ¿cómo podría Betty defenderse ante los ataques de Gaster?.

Frisk: **[¡GASTER ESPERA!]** -exclamó alzando su brazo intentando detenerle, sin embargo fue tarde y él junto a los dos Dreemurrs varones aparecieron frente a la escuela- **[se cuidadoso...]**

No era que quisiera que él tuviese cuidado, no, esa frase era dirigida a él para que por favor, por lo que más quisiera, por lo más sano de este mundo no hiriese de gravedad a Betty, ella podía ser salvada, ella DEBÍA ser salvada, podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo...solo tenía un único deseo dentro de su mente y su corazón en esos momentos.

Frisk: (Betita...por favor, no mueras) -los pensamientos del castaño solo estaban dirigidos a ella, no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentara, por más que se esforzara no podía sacarla de su mente y menos en esta situación, necesitaba verla, necesitaba que ella ganara, necesitaba que ella triunfara para poder mirarla y poder abrazarla una vez más.

 _"¡AHHH, AHHHH, AHHHHHHHH!"_

Los gritos de la escuela detuvieron sus pensamientos, Asgore dijo que fuesen allí de una vez, era momento de enfrentarse a los esbirros de Betty, mientras menos heridos hubiesen mejor para ella y para su relación.

Tenía que haber una forma, tenía que existir un método, cualquiera, sin importar cómo, una solución, un truco, **¡lo que sea!** todo menos dejarla ir...ya no podía dejarla ir...la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto a su lado...debía salvarla, debía insistir, debía determinarse a traerla consigo por cualquier método desesperado, ella aún tenía esperanza, aún podía ser perdonada, aún podía salvarse.

 _Lo **único** que quería, era estar **un futuro a su lado**._

 **Fin Capítulo 3.**

 **Buenas noticias para mis lectores, ¡salí de vacaciones de verano!, hora de sacar toda mi imaginación, próximamente un capítulo de EBDMOM, y además estoy preparando algo nuevo, en fin, nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Especial Navideño

**Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Especial navideño.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ciudad de Ebott City estaba hermosamente bañada en un manto blanco, era la época del año favorita de los niños y de las compañías productoras de mercancía para generaciones adolescentes eh infantiles, la más temida por los padres por lo que pedirán sus hijos.

Era diciembre, la época navideña, la primera navidad que tendrían los monstruos desde su liberación.

 _¡Hahahaha!_

Las risas de los niños tanto humanos como monstruos inundaban las calles, todos los pequeños con sentido de razón habían sido abrigados por sus padres o ellos mismos, y habían salido a jugar en la nieve, haciendo muñecos, monstruos de nieve, incluso los antiguos nativos de Snowdin se sentían en casa.

Incluso Jessica Grey había salido de su hogar a pasar las fiestas con la familia de monstruos del embajador, tras todo el incidente con Bete Noire, las relaciones entre esta y los más cercanos a Frisk se habían estrechado de gran manera, era una más.

Actualmente, Frisk ahora miraba con algo de tristeza el blanco bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, no todos habían conseguido un final feliz tras los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar para con Amber, "Betty", Frisk y Asriel.

Asriel: Frisk, ¿hay algo que te molesta? -el príncipe de los monstruos miró al muchacho de orbes rojizos, quién no apartaba su vista de la ventana, más precisamente del bosque de la ciudad, por más que quisiera no admitirlo tenía una idea bastante acertada de que podía ser lo que no dejaba a su amigo ser feliz en esta época.

Frisk: **[Extraño a Betty]** -contestó dejando caer su cabeza en el helado cristal, su frente le dolió un poco por el fuerte frío que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba en absoluto, su melancolía era mayor que el dolorcito que le provocaba el roce con el frío cristal.

No hubo respuesta por parte del hijo de los reyes del subsuelo, tampoco sabía que decir, en un principio tuvo la esperanza de que Frisk se hubiese enamorado de Amber, pero todas sus ilusiones murieron al ver que aún miraba a Betty con ese brillo en sus ojos, destilando amor por ella y no por la original.

Asriel: ¿por qué no vas a su cabaña, y le preguntas si quiere venir con nosotros esta navidad? -solo eso podía hacer, no quería ver a Frisk triste y menos en estas fechas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como toda la tristeza que traía su hermano en su mirar desapareció de golpe, siendo reemplazada por una gran alegría.

Frisk: **[¡pero qué buena idea Asriel!]** -exclamó corriendo al perchero de la casa, buscando sus ropas de invierno junto a su chaqueta, debía prepararse para el bosque.

Sin embargo el rostro del menor cambió de súbito a uno de sorpresa, ¿tan rápido quería realizar su invitación?, no había ni una pizca de duda en su sonrisa o mirar, estaba determinado a traer a Betty esta navidad.

Asriel: ¡F-Frisk espera, deberíamos preguntarle a mamá primero y afuera está muy helado! -refutó intentando aplazar la decisión del embajador de su raza, sin embargo él no tenía ni una sola intención en detenerse.

Frisk: **[No te preocupes Asriel, ¡mi suéter, una chaqueta y un gorro son todo lo que necesito para el clima! además a mamá no le importará que traiga a Betita a la casa, ella tiene un gran corazón para perdonar, estoy seguro que Betty no será la excepción]** -dicho y hecho, de un portazo él se había ido, dejando en la casa solo al único hijo de los antiguos reyes.

.

* * *

.

En todas partes hacía frío y particularmente hoy más que nunca sentía y se daba cuenta del abrumador espacio que tenía para sí misma, sin nadie a su lado que se preocupara por ella más que su amigo quien se fue hace mucho tiempo...ahora se había dado cuenta de la triste realidad...

Estaba sola.

Ella veía a "su verdadero yo", Amber y notaba la clara diferencia entre una y otra, ella era más feliz, más alegre, todos la querían y la amaban más que a ella, todos la aceptaban, la perdonaban, la apreciaban y cuidaban mejor de lo que a ella pudieron haber hecho alguna vez, en momentos como este es cuando "él" llegaba su mente.

 ** _Frisk_**.

Pensar en su nombre era lo único que mantenía caliente su espíritu, era como si su pecho estuviese lleno de un calor espontáneo y repentino...y le extrañaba, recordaba lo atento que fué con ella durante toda esa farsa, lo mucho y apegado que estaba a sí misma, entonces aquella mirada llena de ira y odio que le dio en su combate regresaba a su mente.

Y se arrepentía.

Deseaba verlo, deseaba hablarle, pedirle perdón, pedirle piedad, disculpas, decirle todas las extrañas eh inexplicables sensaciones que su recuerdo le causaba, pero sabía que no podía, porque nadie la dejaría y todos probablemente al verla la matarían.

Odiaba a aquellos que la hicieron lo que era, a su alma, a Agate, a Copper, a Amber.

A ella misma.

Solo quería alguna razón para poder vivi-

 ** _Tock tock tock~_**

Bete: ¿quién es? -su tono mostraba verdadera sorpresa, nadie nunca se acercaba al bosque, estaba prohibido su paso debido a que habían cientos de avisos de ella "la come almas" de Ebott City, tanto humanos como monstruos estaban advertidos de una posible muerte a sus manos, por el miedo que le tenían todos, nunca venían al bosque.

Frisk: **[Soy yo Betty]** -contestó su acérrimo ex-enemigo, se le notaba animado, aquello la sorprendió en gran medida, ¿acaso finalmente había venido a terminar el trabajo, a matarla?, era lo más probable, pero aún así...la hacía feliz el que él hubiese venido a verla.

Bete: ...ya voy -consintió poniéndose de pie, saliendo de aquel rincón que ocupaba para dormir, una vez frente a la puerta la abrió y rosado y rojo se encontraron una vez más- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -directamente fue al grano, el frío la invadió con todo su poderío, varios copos de nieve entraron a la casa así como una ventisca helada.

Él no contestó a su pregunta de inmediato, en su lugar observó el interior de la cabaña, vieja en gran medida, la madera estaba podrida en todas partes, el techo tenía un agujero, no había ningún mueble y además estaba helada como si estuviese afuera, ¿cómo podía vivir así?.

Frisk: **[Betty...]** -comenzó algo avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo, el solo verla otra vez le daban ganas de abrazarla, la última vez que la había visto ella estaba destrozada, había perdido un brazo y tras rescatar a Amber, todos la dejaron allí para morir, pero sabía muy dentro de si que ella era más fuerte que eso.

Bete: Bete -corrigió cruzándose de brazos, afilando la mirada, podía aún el pretender sus emociones, su máscara de molestia ocultaba muy bien la felicidad que sentía al verle nuevamente, su pecho otra vez estaba caliente y dando volteretas, más no quería que se enterase.

Frisk: **[Betty]** -insistió mientras la miraba ahora con una expresión seria- **[bueno, eh estado pensando que tal vez estás muy sola aquí y en estos tiempos es navidad, me gustaría invitarte a venir con nosotros por estas fiestas, ¿qué te parece?]** -propuso emocionado, sabía que ella iba a aceptar.

Una de sus cejas se alzó con curiosidad, ¿navidad?, nunca había oído sobre algo similar, tal vez esta era su oportunidad de redención, de aprender algo nuevo y de pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Bete: está bien...acepto ir a pasar tiempo con ustedes -consintió cerrando la puerta de su hogar, saliendo de este con él, comenzando a caminar, determinación estaba feliz, mientras decía cosas como "no te arrepentirás", "me alegra que hayas aceptado", "mamá se alegrará de verte" ect- a todo esto, ¿qué es navidad?.

Frisk ganó un rostro de sorpresa, pero luego recordó que Betty no era como Amber, ella no sabía muchas cosas del mundo ni de sus festividades, se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, meditando que poder decirle para apaciguar su duda.

Frisk: **[navidad es una fiesta que se celebra cada 25 de diciembre en estas épocas con nieve, es una fiesta donde todos nos damos regalos y además, lo pasamos en familia, comemos juntos y sentimos el espíritu navideño de amarnos unos a otros]** -contestó mirándola, el bosque era bastante hermoso pintado de blanco, pero eso palidecía si se le comparaba con su rostro.

La contenedora del alma rosada escuchó atentamente su explicación, sonaba interesante y una forma linda de estar con los seres amados la verdad, bueno, si de eso se trataba entonces era idóneo para poder cumplir su cometido, con ello podía finalmente demostrarles que había cambiado, tener redención, una oportunidad, darles un nuevo punto de vista de su persona, pero sobretodo...estar al lado de él.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la ciudad, Betty se sorprendió por lo bellísima que se veía toda cubierta de nieve, además de lo viva que estaba, todos estaban afuera, humanos, monstruos, conviviendo juntos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, vestidos con ropa de invierno, jugando en la nieve haciendo muñecos, unas figuras en el suelo al mover sus brazos y piernas, y varias cosas más.

Era impresionante.

Frisk: **[¿sorprendida?]** -preguntó volteándose a verla, sin embargo ella negó para su sorpresa, mientras sonreía un poco, al menos quería dejar salir algo de aquella felicidad que sentía de una forma.

Bete: siempre eh sabido que ustedes, humanos y monstruos son más fuertes cuando están unidos -contestó negando con la cabeza repetidamente- no por nada fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarme a mí, sus propios miedos encarnados -su rostro abandonó aquella felicidad que traía, recordando todos los errores que había cometido, mientras se deprimía, él había notado esto y contra todo pronóstico, la abrazó- ¿uh?.

Frisk: **[Betty...deja de odiarte...por favor]** -su tono de voz era realmente leve, estaba triste y con mucha pena, no le gustaba que ella se rechazara, todo menos aquello- **[tú tienes muchas virtudes...todo lo que hiciste antes solo fueron errores, pero los errores se perdonan, incluso si los demás no te perdonan...yo te perdono, porque te quiero mucho, te aprecio...y eres alguien importante para mí].**

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte del alma rosa, estaba muda, no sabía que contestar, pero se sentía feliz, se sentía alegre...esas palabras habían acelerado el latir de su corazón, le alegraba en demasía recordar todo ese mini-discurso que Frisk le había dado, era como si tuviera cosquillas en sus entrañas, si él se lo pedía...

Bete: está bien -aceptó cerrando los ojos, y con los brazos temblorosos, rodeándole para poder corresponder, se sentía extraña, pero no mal- no más odio...

Una mueca de felicidad apareció en el rostro del de orbes rojos, mientras la soltaba, sus cabezas comenzaban a ser cubiertas por la nieve, Frisk se quitó su gorro de lana morado y se lo colocó, sacudiéndose su cabello para retirar los copos de nieve blancos que no le dejaban en paz.

Frisk: **[ya es demasiado estar aquí afuera, ven, vamos a casa, estas navidades estaremos todos juntos, y no te preocupes por los demás Betty, yo abogaré por ti]** -tranquilizó volviendo a caminar, ella se quedó unos metros atrás, pensando en ¿por qué llegaría y haría tanto por ella? no lo entendía, por más que intentaba aplicar la lógica referente a todo lo que había causado, nada de esas respuestas tan amables tenían sentido...pero Frisk en general tampoco tenía sentido, era imposible perdonar de tal manera a cualquiera, así que era mejor dejarle ser- **[¿Betty?, te estás quedando atrás].**

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, con un asentimiento volvió a caminar para terminar con todo esto, la prueba más grande serían las reacciones de todos, probablemente intentarían matarla, pero debía ser fuerte, debía estar determinada...hm, que ironía.

.

* * *

.

Gaster: la respuesta es no Frisk -contestó el esqueleto cruzado de brazos, las cosas no estaban resultando bien para el embajador, quién se estaba enfrentando al padre de sus amigos y su terquedad en perdonar a Betty y dejarla pasar la navidad con ellos, siendo apoyado por Sans, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys y Asriel.

Frisk: **[por favor Gaster]** -insistió por millonésima vez el embajador, en respuesta el científico real original había activado los destellos brillantes de sus ojos, estaba hablando muy en serio.

Gaster: ya dije, si esa cosa quiere poner un pie en esta casa, la mataré -su decisión estaba clara como el cristal, Sans tenía el momento perfecto para hacer una broma sobre "Civil War", Frisk cabría perfecto en el papel del Capitán América, Betty en Bucky y Gaster en el papel de Iron Man...jeje, que buena broma sería, pero no era el momento.

Frisk por su parte estaba respaldado por Toriel, Jessica, Amber, Papyrus y la misma Betty, algo que nadie se esperó fue que Amber se interpusiera entre el representante de los monstruos y su científico, ella era bastante tímida y cohibida, era algo insólito.

Amber: por favor, no peleen -pidió con las manos juntas, sus orbes verdes cargados de temor por que se desatase una lucha innecesaria.

Gaster: Amber, ¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esta decisión? entre todos nosotros, tú eres quién más ah sufrido por culpa de esa cosa -recalcó sin poder asimilar el juicio que la peliceleste estaba dando, ella debería odiarla, como todos los demás, no defenderla.

El rostro de la única alma dual en existir bajó su mirada, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, hasta que por fin ella volvió a alzar su cabeza para enfrentarse al doctor Gaster, preparada para sacar todo lo que tenía que decir con respecto a su otra yo.

Amber: es cierto que por culpa de Betty mi vida ah sido un infierno por mucho, mucho tiempo, lastimé a muchas personas, me quitó mi libertad, mi vida, mi pensamiento, mi cuerpo, mi voluntad -cada palabra lastimaba a la usuaria del alma rosada, porque era cierto, ella era un monstruo, no, ni eso, era una cosa, no era humana como Amber, no era un monstruo como los demás, solo era una cosa, hecha de pura maldad y el terror de todos los seres vivos en existencia- pero...se que también todo es culpa de mi hermana...la gente hace cosas horribles cuando está equivocada, y culpar a los demás por cosas que realmente no hicieron directamente, es una de ellas, somos víctimas ella y yo, y si pudieron perdonarme a mi...les pido, por favor, que le den una oportunidad a ella como hicieron los humanos con ustedes, después de todo, ustedes están hechos de amor y compasión, ustedes son mejores que esto...por favor, ¿podrían perdonarla?, incluso si eso es mucho pedir...al menos...lo único que les pido, es que entiendan.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras Gaster dejó de fruncir el ceño, para luego ver a Betty...la odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo meditaba bien lo que ella decía, los hechos, la historia detrás del alma rosada, tenía argumentos bastante sólidos, todo era culpa de valentía, pero por más que lo intentara no podía perdonarla, al menos, no ahora ni estos momentos, Sans, Asriel, Asgore, Alphys y Undyne no eran la excepción, todos compartían esa misma idea, pero al menos podían darle ese lujo de "entender" su situación.

Asriel:...lo que pides es difícil Amber -contestó el chico cabra, por más que había querido ponerse del lado de Frisk, incluso cuando lo había enviado a buscarla de manera indirecta, no podía, en el momento en el que la vio quiso matarla, de las peores formas posibles, pero una parte de él se lo impedía, su estima y cariño hacia Frisk...como había dicho Gaster una vez, si él no sintiese amor por ella, estaría muerta donde estaba.

Undyne: DEBERÍA MATARTE AHORA MISMO POR TODO LO QUE HAZ HECHO MALDITA MOCOSA -gritó la pelirroja haciendo crujir los dientes, ahora las cosa habían cambiado, ahora era ella la que estaba asustada, Betty ya no tenía poderes tras la ida de Akumu, lo único que le quedaba era su aguja y la capacidad de crear ilusiones, pero eso no le servía de nada.

Sans: niña... -el esqueleto de ropajes azules perdió los puntos blancos de sus cuencas, mientras su sonrisa perdía todo atisbo de felicidad, de todos, él y Gaster eran los que más la odiaban, después estaban Asgore, Asriel y Undyne, siendo Alphys la que menos la detestaba- si no fueras amiga del niño...estarías muerta dónde estás.

Ni Alphys ni Asgore dijeron algo, pero tampoco era necesario decir algo más, la discusión había terminado y ella se había ganado su derecho a estar allí, pero sería ignorada y odiada en silencio por el otro grupo, como si fuera la peste.

Toriel: Bueno, como ya todo este asunto está zanjado, ven mi niña -la maestra de la escuela colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la mechirrosa, Betty volteó a verla, sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo aliviada- veo que no conoces tanto sobre la navidad...permíteme enseñarte más de ella, incluso podría darte algunas galletas si tienes hambre.

Amber: ¡oh!, ¡oh! ¡yo también quiero señorita Toriel! -exclamó la ojiverde, mientras corría a ponerse al lado de Betty, con una sonrisa- nos llevaremos bien, ¡seremos como hermanas gemelas!.

Aquello era realmente sorprendente, ¿tan rápido ellos le perdonaban?, bueno, no todos...pero Amber...debía odiarla, debía detestarla, debía repudiarla con todas sus fuerzas...pero no lo hacía, eso era lo que la sorprendía.

Pero le gustaba.

Frisk miró todo eso en silencio, con una sonrisa de felicidad, sus ojos destilaban agradecimiento con toda su familia por darle una cálida bienvenida, aunque había aún unos corazones lastimados, el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, ahora solo tenía que esperar al momento justo.

.

* * *

.

La Nochebuena había llegado, era 24 de diciembre a las una de la mañana, la gran mayoría de los integrantes más importantes del acontecimiento con Miedo, estaban adentro de la casa cenando algo de pavo, ¿pero ella? estaba afuera, mirando la noche...Betty odiaba muchas cosas del mundo, pero algo que amaba era la noche.

Las estrellas, la luna...porque era como ella, la oscuridad en persona, rodeada de luces que representaban a la gente feliz, la gente amable, la gente que tenía un propósito en la vida, la gente y los monstruos que se amaban unos a otros, que brillaban gracias a ella, en la oscuridad.

Y Frisk era la Luna, le más brillante de todos ellos, que solo podían notarse cuando ella estaba allí, aplastándolos o haciéndolos miserables con su sola presencia.

Frisk: **[¿qué estás haciendo aquí?]** -la voz del de suéter azul a rayas moradas le sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose la vuelta para verle, rojo y rosa se enfrentaron una vez más, sin embargo ella huyó de su respuesta, volviendo a ver el infinito cielo nocturno **\- [todos los demás están adentro...y estoy preocupado por ti].**

Bete: mirando el cielo -respondió con su cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, extrañaba a Akumu, con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía tan sola sin él, se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa casa, se sentía...tan incomprendida.

Con nada más que decir, él se posó a su lado, llevando su mano a la de ella, y entrelazando sus dedos, aquello asombró a la portadora de miedo, quién volteó a verle, esta vez ambos se miraban el uno al otro...era el momento.

Frisk: **[...Betty yo...quería decirte que tal vez yo pueda comprender cómo te sientes...puedo ver que te sientes sola en este mundo, que extrañas a Akumu, que eres una plaga, que no encajas aquí con todos nosotros, un bicho raro, una anomalía]** -su silencio fue la respuesta necesaria, una pequeña lágrima cayó por el ojo visible de la joven, la cual él se apresuró a limpiar y continuar con su plática- **[pero yo también me eh sentido así, antes de que cayera al Monte Ebott, los humanos me odiaban y me detestaban por mi alma roja...como tú...eh incluso después de todo lo que sucedió, de volverme el embajador de los monstruos y salvarlos, me sentía solo].**

Aquella cosa oía atentamente lo que le contaba, su mente comenzó a viajar atrás a su fachada, imágenes borrosas de él siendo empalagoso y extremadamente apegado a ella le llenaban la mente, en aquel entonces odiaba mucho esas interacciones tan ridículas eh innecesarias, pero ahora...le gustaba recordarlas, y aumentaban aquél dolor caliente que habitaba en su pecho.

Frisk: **[pero cuando te conocí...cuando vi que tú eras como yo...me sentí feliz, me sentí comprendido, que me entendías, que éramos iguales...y de cierto modo, tú y yo lo somos Betty...no hay más almas rosas como tú, ni más almas rojas como yo...supongo que lo que quiero decir...es que...me alegra mucho haberte conocido]** -finalmente había dejado salir sus sentimientos, que por tanto tiempo había mantenido dentro de sí, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía algo de frío.

No era el único, ella también estaba atónita por lo que había oído, le latía muy fuerte el corazón, mientras sentía muchas ganas de llorar...nunca había vuelto a hacerlo desde que Akumu la había dejado, pero ahora...con esas palabras...se sentía la cosa más feliz del mundo.

Sus brazos rodearon su torso por instinto, así como colocaba su cabeza cerca de su pecho, donde estaba su alma, sentía su determinación emanar de allí, caliente y fuerte, así como podía oír su corazón latir de manera acelerada justo como el de ella.

Los discursos no eran su fuerte, Frisk estaba ya acostumbrado a darlos por su posición de embajador...pero ahora quería hacer lo mismo, contarle como se sentía respecto a todas esas sensaciones que siempre le estuvo provocando y jamás desaparecieron.

Bete:...Frisk yo también me siento igual que tú...desde que te conocí, me has gustado mucho...siempre estuve en una especie de batalla mental entre mi misión y mis sentimientos...no se como explicarlo...pero realmente cuando estaba contigo, sentía un calor en mi pecho que me dolía...y al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy bien...me dolía lastimarte, me dolía como nunca antes...quería que ese calor se detuviera porque tenía miedo de lo desconocido...y entonces, cuando por fin todo terminó...me sentía tan sola, tenía tanto frío todo el tiempo...y solo podía pensar en ti, en tus ojos con aquella mirada tan cruel que me diste cuando chocamos puños tú y yo...en lo amable que fuiste conmigo...te extrañaba...quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento con desesperación...y te agradezco que me lo hayas enseñado.

Su discurso había acabado con una sonrisa, se sentía bien esta especie de confesión, ¿cómo se llamaba este sentimiento que tenían los monstruos y los humanos?...ah, cierto...su nombre era...

 **Amor.**

Los orbes carmesíes del espadachín piadoso se llenaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente limpió para que ella no le viera llorar, se sentía tan feliz, tan alegre, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado la media naranja de la que la gente hablaba todo el tiempo, la otra mitad, aquella que se dice todos tenemos destinada y escrita para complementarnos, la única capaz de amarnos de manera efectiva, que siempre estaría de nuestro lado en las buena y en las malas.

Y era ella.

Era **_ella_**.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, rosa y rojo, miedo y determinación, mal y bien, la una y el otro, y con lentitud, se cerraron sus párpados...cerca...más cerca...

 **chu~**

La nieve comenzó a caer de manera más tranquila, hacía frío esa navidad, pero ninguno de ellos lo sentía, de hecho, hacía un calor bastante reconfortante, bastante cómodo...adentro, la comida ya se estaba acabando, pero no les importaba, solo querían estar afuera.

Juntos.

Frisk: **[...feliz navidad...Bete]** -murmuró quitando aquel mechón castaño de su rostro, y colocándolo con lentitud detrás de su oreja, para ver sus dos ojos fijamente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve tono rojo debido a toda la vergüenza que traía.

Bete: feliz navidad para ti también, Frisk -contestó con un tono de voz bajo como el suyo, igual tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa, había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y unieron sus frentes, queriendo disfrutar de la compañía del otro en estas fiestas.

Era una navidad fría como todas, pero extrañamente hacía calor...un calor reconfortante, un calor calmante, cómodo y muy placentero...

Solo era Amor.

 **Fin.**

 **Felices fiestas.**


	5. Betty II

**Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Betty II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La portadora del alma rosa se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ebott City, mirando hacia el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos dejando a su compañero de toda la vida guiarla hacia donde tuviese que ir, su conciencia estaba más enfocada en sus propias palabras mentales, su archí-enemigo se había separado de ella.

Se había ido de mi lado...

¿En qué momento habíamos sido separados? esto no estaba en mis planes, ¿dónde diablos podía estar él ahora?, recuerdo que cuando salimos de la escuela estaba decidida a no dejarlo separarse de mi.

Pero lo hizo.

No estaba feliz, no estaba contenta para nada, todas esas cálidas sensaciones que abundaban mi torso en la escuela habían desaparecido, siendo remplazadas por el frío que acostumbraba tener en mi interior.

 **Paft paft**

Akumu había jalado levemente su manga para llamarle la atención, cuando Betty bajó su cabeza para mirarle señaló con uno de sus tentáculos hacia el frente; finalmente le había encontrado, su dueña fue corriendo hacia donde Frisk, quién estaba mirando en algunos escaparates.

Betty: ¡Frisk! -la ojirrosa finalmente había llegado a su lado, el castaño se dio la vuelta para encararla de una vez por todas, recibiéndola con una sonrisa-¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué te fuiste de mi lado? -mi rostro se torció en una mueca de molestia, y realmente lo estaba pues prácticamente me había dejado plantada como una idiota.

Las expresiones faciales del chico de suéter azulado cambiaron, esta vez a una de disculpas, estaba algo avergonzado de si por haber prácticamente mandado al demonio a la chica que le gustaba.

Frisk: **[lo siento, lo siento, creía haber visto a la señorita Jessica por la calle y eh salido a buscarla]** -excusó rápidamente para mi disgusto, eso me había molestado; ¿acaso ella era más importante para él que yo?...espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? oh si, debe ser que yo debería tener gran importancia en su vida por ser su enemigo, si.

Pero no le creería...aunque su rostro era bastante convencedor, decidí tragarme su excusa barata, y comencé a caminar a su lado...ese calor molesto que se sentía rico y al mismo tiempo lastimaba un poco volvió a mi pecho, para mi disgusto y al mismo tiempo confort.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Varios minutos habíamos estado él y yo caminando por esta ciudad, estaba algo sorprendida pues nunca había visto tantos monstruos y humanos de manera continua, ahora Frisk estaba a mi lado con la cabeza clavada en el cristal de un edificio de color azul, mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en un cartel en específico.

Era sobre un especie de máquina robótica humanoide, de cabello negro con abundante color rosa y negro en su torso, y lo más resaltante eran sus largas piernas, al parecer era un cartel de promoción sobre un futuro evento "en vivo"...creo que sería mejor preguntarle a Frisk el significado de eso después...hum, bastante llamativo; su nombre era Mettaton...me gustaría ir a verlo si es posible, quizás Frisk me lleve.

?: Entonces ¿a quién estamos buscando? -una voz de un tercero no deseado interrumpió mis pensamientos, al girarme vi a un sucio y asqueroso monstruo esqueleto al lado de Frisk, con la cabeza pegada a el cristal...con solo mirarle pude detectar una gran cantidad de magia emanar de él y no solo eso; era enormemente poderoso en aquél ámbito...ya lo decidí; le mataría por haber hablado con él y por ser peligroso.

Frisk: **[¡Hey Sans!]** -su tono de voz sonaba feliz, por lo que veía él le agradaba bastante...eso me enfurecía, me enojaba mucho pero tenía que relajarme, debía seguir siendo tierna, inocente y estúpida, debía seguir siendo "Betty"- **[Busco a la señorita Grey. Estaba con ella pero...se fue de manera repentina. No se por qué]** -su rostro ahora estaba triste...eso no me gustaba, solo por eso accedí a ayudarle a encontrar a esa mujer, si fuera por mi que murieran ella y todos.

Sans: bueno, ¿por qué no hablas con ella mañana en la reunión? ve a descansar por ahora -ese esqueleto que si no recuerdo mal su nombre es Sans, había propuesto algo que no me agradó; ¿ir a descansar, dejar de buscarla? maldito idiota, Frisk estaría desanimado al rendirse ¿no lo ves? entonces un segundo monstruo de ropas verdes vino a acompañarnos dios santo...el poder de su alma es enorme, está lleno con las siete virtudes originales.

Asriel: ¿Y ella es? -esa especie de cabra antropomórfica de ojos verdes se refirió a mí, me sentí un poco intimidada, pero no debía titubear.

Frisk: **[¡Oh!, su nombre es Betty]** -él había revelado mi nombre a aquellas criaturas, yo traía mi sonrisa en la cara, me sentía feliz cuando me prestaba atención- **[Ella a estado ayudándome a encontrar a la señorita Grey]** -mi sonrisa cambió a una con dientes, no estaba fingiendo ahora...cuando me alagó otra vez mi corazón comenzó a agitarse.

 **Bump bump, Bump bump**

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado leve debido a esas palabras; otra vez aquellos latidos molestos comenzaron a invadirme sin descanso...quería que me alabara más, que me dijera más cosas de ese tipo; a mi y solo a mi.

Frisk: **[Eso me recuerda...antes en la escuela]** -un sentimiento de mal augurio había invadido todo mi ser y mi alma, ¿acaso él se había dado cuenta de quién era yo? si eso sucedía...- **[pensé que no tenías poderes... pero tu alma reaccionó a la cercanía de Toriel]**

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho, mi rostro había cambiado a uno de profunda tristeza y pena, no era para menos; no me sentía nada feliz...estaba acorralada, en el momento en el que les mostrara mi alma todo abría acabado, al igual que todos estos buenos momentos que estábamos teniendo.

¿La razón? no soy tonta; comenzarían a investigar sobre ella lo cual solo me daría un tiempo limitado para lanzarles mis cartas...todo esto terminaría, pero no podía negarme más...él me lo estaba pidiendo y su rostro...su rostro era irresistible.

Betty: L...lo siento, ya había visitado la escuela anteriormente pero todos los niños fueron divididos en seis clases dependiendo de sus valores pero...yo no encajé -la mano que traía en mi pecho fue apretada, mi suéter se arrugó un poco, me dolía bastante mi interior y sentía como si un dolor punzante me atacase allí dentro.

Sans: ¿a qué te refieres? -ese tal Sans ahora tenía un rostro de preocupación genuina, su sonrisa al parecer era imborrable, lo cual honestamente era algo molesto pero al mismo tiempo me daba algo de miedo...¿realmente estaba preocupado por mi? probablemente se arrepentiría de ello cuando tuviese su alma y su polvo bañándome las manos.

Betty: sé que Frisk es el único con un alma roja -giré un momento mis ojos para verle, notando que no apartaba sus ojos cerrados de mi...qué lindo gesto, pero siguiendo con mis revelaciones a medias levanté mi mano izquierda con mi alma sobre ella- y...yo soy la única con un alma rosa.

Los rostros de impacto de los tres varones no se hicieron esperar, ¿realmente les había impactado tanto? alguna especie de deidad allí arriba había oído mis súplicas; ellos no sabían nada de nada sobre mi alma pues sus ojos los delataban...al menos eso me tranquilizaba.

Pero no cambiaba mis planes ni mi misión.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¿Por qué?...¿por qué?..._

 **¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

¿Qué derecho se creía que tenía él que no tenía yo para recibir un regalo de Frisk? maldito esqueleto mal nacido, sucio e inmundo monstruo, lo mataré, le arrancaré su maldita alma de su maldito cuerpo y me la comeré yo misma.

Pude ver desde la esquina del pasillo y oír como Frisk le había dado a ese Sans una especie de brazalete azul con sus rostros y las palabras "no olvides" en él...eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, me aseguraré de que todos se arrodillen a mis botas suplicándome algo de piedad.

Era hora de actuar de inmediato, Frisk ya se había ido a aquella reunión para acordar los tratados de paz entre ambas razas, era mi momento de escabullirme de aquí para estar al tanto sobre todo lo que allí dijeran.

Maldito esqueleto, maldito esqueleto, ¡MALDITO BRAZALETE!.

Por más que lo intento no puedo sacarme ese momento de la cabeza, ese maldito brazalete, debo destruirlo, si no, no podré estar tranquila.

 **¡LO VOY A MATAR!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esto era perfecto.

Jessica: haré que paguen por lo que hicieron -la mirada de la directora del D.A.M estaba llena de rencor, mientras sus orbes grises estaban apuntando hacia el suelo- usaré mis propias manos para destruirlos si es necesario -sus dientes rechinaron mientras sus parpados se unían con fuerza, su alma grisacea y su cuerpo estaban rebosantes de ira hacia la raza que abiertamente había rechazado hacía unos instantes.

Era simplemente perfecto, no había otra forma de describirlo.

Bete: ¿qué tal si te ofreciera la venganza perfecta? -mi tono de voz estaba rebosante de felicidad y emoción, todo había salido a pedir de boca y yo no tuve que hacer nada, pronto todos esos malditos estarían extintos- ¿qué tal si tuviera una manera de eliminarlos a todos de la existencia? -si ella quería mi ayuda, ¿quién era yo para negárselo?.

La pelinegra de traje azul levantó su cabeza, viendo al árbol donde yo estaba escondida utilizando la sombra que proyectaba el sol durmiente para nacer la noche.

Jessica: ¿quién eres? -su mirada notaba cierta desconfianza ante mi desconocida identidad, aquello me hizo gracia, pero era algo comprensible, la voz de "Betty" y mi voz eran bastante distintas, fingir ese tono infantil y tonto era molesto pero necesario.

Bete: soy la que te entregará la venganza que deseas en una bandeja de plata -respondí mientras una sonrisa algo escalofriante aparecía en mi cara, esto realmente era maravillosamente perfecto, no es que quisiera ser repetitiva, pero es que no había otra palabra que describiera lo bien que salió toda su ridícula reunión, pero ella tenía algo que yo quería, algo que yo necesitaba- solo necesito un pequeño favor de ti...veme mañana en tu oficina.

No tenía nada más que decirle, así que simplemente me fui de allí utilizando a Akumu para que me llevase de regreso al laboratorio de aquél doctor en el cual me habían dejado Frisk, su amigo Sans y el tal Asriel.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al día siguiente me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, había estado investigando en los libros de historia de la humanidad sobre mi existencia, para mi sorpresa si había encontrado material sobre mi creación, el problema había llegado entre Akumu y yo; mientras yo quería esconder ese maldito libro para que nadie lo encontrara, Akumu quería destruirlo y yo no quería dejarlo.

Estaba corriendo detrás de él quien flotaba bastante alto llevándome ventaja, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo giró por una esquina y lo perdí unos segundos.

Betty: ¡vuelve aquí! -lo vi flotar justo al lado de Frisk, aquello me sorprendió, ¿cuando había llegado?- ¡Hola Frisk! -su nombre escapó de mis labios por la sorpresa, mientras me detenía para saludarle como se debía.

Frisk: **[Oh, hey Betty]** -me devolvió mi saludo con una sonrisa calurosa, otra vez aquel calor incesante y levemente doloroso comenzó a invadir mi pecho, ¿por qué nunca se detenía? desde que había empezado mi travesía en destruir a la humanidad este calor que dolía un poco nunca se detenía cuando Frisk estaba cerca mío y era extraño...y lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba un poco- **[creía que te ibas a ir].**

 **CRACK**

Betty: ¡kkkght! -una especie de dolor enorme había invadido mi ser, obligándome a hacer un quejido con mis dientes para resistir, aquel calor había sido pasado a segundo plano, sentía como si mi alma hubiese sido quebrada dentro de mi propio cuerpo...acaso...¿Frisk quería que yo me fuera?.

Pues me iba a ir.

Si tanto quería deshacerse de mi, entonces que así fuera...de todas formas esta farsa debía terminar hoy, al igual que este maldito calor tibio, irritante y reconfortante.

Gaster: de hecho Frisk, su madre vino la noche anterior y preguntó si estaba bien que ella se quedara a dormir un par de días -contestó el monstruo que me estaba acogiendo actualmente, el doctor Gaster, mientras se servía algo de café en esa taza tan rara con un hueso- aparentemente se están moviendo a algún otro lado, así que se quedará hasta que las cosas de su cuarto estén listas ¿cierto?.

Betty: ¡Correcto! -respondí ante su interrogante con una sonrisa, para confirmar lo que aquella alucinación de mi madre inexistente había venido a decir la otra noche, extrañamente vi a Frisk hacer un rostro de descontento total, pero no me importaba, mientras más sufriese mejor.

Frisk: **[¿Has encontrado algo acerca de su alma?]** -esa pregunta me puso los pelos de punta, eh internamente me alegraba y alababa a Akumu y a mí misma, por haber hecho aquella estrategia para mantenernos ocultos.

Gaster: eh estado leyendo toda la noche...y ni siquiera una pista -respondió con su cráneo apoyado en una de sus manos, claro que no había encontrado ninguna pista; lo que Akumu y yo habíamos hecho fue esconder esos libros sobre historia de la humanidad, pero desgraciadamente tarde o temprano los encontraría sin embargo le retrasamos y eso era lo importante- Sin embargo hay una interesante historia sobre un par de magos que crearon la barrera, la leeré más tarde y Frisk, ten cuidado si sales afuera, especialmente si uno de nosotros está contigo.

Frisk: **[¿Huh? ¿a qué se refiere?]** -no me gusta a donde está yendo esta conversación, Frisk estaba extrañado por lo que el de ropas negras le estaba diciendo.

Gaster: siempre eh mirado las cámaras de seguridad del D.A.M pero no se mueven mucho. Sin embargo últimamente se están moviendo más que nunca, como si estuvieran buscando algo -astuto, realmente es astuto; había encontrado parte del plan que Jessica y yo habíamos armado esta mañana en su oficina, pero no sería ningún inconveniente- por supuesto; no te estoy diciendo que no salgas, sé que tienes que estar presente en el primer reporte en vivo de Mettaton hoy, él se enojaría mucho si no vas.

¡¿Acaso dijo Mettaton?!, ¡ese era el nombre del robot en el cartel que vi ayer!, ¿acaso Frisk le conocía? tengo que ir a verlo, ¡DEBO ir a verlo! tal vez tenga suerte y pueda ejecutar mi plan de todas formas.

Frisk: **[si, sobre eso-]**

Betty: ¿puedo ir contigo? -siempre estaba fingiendo casi toda esta inocencia y pureza sobre-exagerada para engañarlos a todos, pero esta vez realmente no podía evitarlo, odiaba a los monstruos con toda mi alma ¡pero realmente quería ver a este tal Mettaton!.

Él en respuesta me hizo una de sus típicas caras de Póker que tanto me gustaban mientras me alzaba el pulgar, ¡qué emoción! podría conocer a una estrella de televisión y después ¡la mataría con mis propias manos!.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ahora estábamos frente a una casa de ladrillos con dos buzones, sorpresivamente Frisk me había contado que no iríamos solos, pero había mantenido en secreto las identidades de nuestros acompañantes.

Betty: ¿quién viene? -ya no podía resistir la emoción y la curiosidad, Akumu se había transformado en mi broche de flor adornando uno de mis mechones, quería estar bonita para esta ocasión aunque no sabía porque, era algo que me había nacido de mi interior.

Frisk: **[bueno...ya que ya conociste a Sans y Asriel vas a conocer a alguien que es muy grandioso]** -aquella respuesta me extrañó, mientras abría la puerta mis ojos fueron al interior de la casa susodicha debido a la curiosidad, ¿alguien grandioso?.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

...No sé qué decir, no sé que pensar...frente a mi estaba el monstruo con la actitud más extraña y rara que había visto en toda mi vida, alabando mi cabello y con un ego y al mismo tiempo humildad tan grandes que no cabía en mi mente ni mi razón.

Todos estábamos en el centro de la ciudad donde estaba lleno de personas...que conveniente, Frisk y yo estábamos juntos, mirando alrededor buscando a aquella estrella tan codiciada y admirada tanto por humanos como por monstruos, la verdad me sentía feliz de estar al lado de él...era algo extraño, otra vez ese calor incesante y molesto.

Frisk: **[¡allí está!]** -su voz volvió a sacarme de mi mente, y entonces lo vi rodeado de un montón de personas tomándole fotografías y grabándole con cámaras, estando con un porte que expulsaba pura elegancia, gallardía y ego.

Betty: ¿Podría ir a decirle hola? -pregunté mientras de manera inconsciente mis ojos se transformaban en estrellas debido a que no podía controlarme, mis manos fueron a juntarse en mi pecho, mi corazón latía esta vez de pura emoción.

Frisk: **[claro, me quedaré aquí]** -aseguró y permitió señalando hacia ese monstruo tan extremadamente fabuloso...ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué le había pedido permiso a Frisk? no era como si él tuviese algo de control sobre mi ni nada de eso.

Mientras me acercaba a Mettaton, había hipnotizado a ese esqueleto llamado Papyrus, era el más ingenuo eh idiota de todos por lo que engañarle para que cometiese un accidente sería fácil.

Y no me equivoqué.

Solo bastó engañarlo un poco y entonces...

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Todas las malditas vigas habían caído, le habían arrestado y mandado a la cárcel por ello.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era oficial...ese Sans iba a pagármelas todas juntas.

Si antes él me había hecho enojar, ahora me había enfurecido en todo mi esplendor...el maldito bastardo había amenazado y posteriormente rechazado a Frisk.

Había herido sus sentimientos rechazando ese brazalete que él le había regalado.

Y por eso iba a morir.

Nadie tenía derecho de lastimar a Frisk, solo yo y nadie más que yo.

Si alguien iba a hacerlo llorar iba a ser yo.

Si alguien iba a destruirlo iba a ser yo.

Si alguien iba a matarlo y destrozarlo...iba a ser yo, cuando quisiera, como quisiera y tomándome el tiempo que quisiera.

Necesitaba llegar a la sala de grabaciones del D.A.M para emboscarlos, a él y a Asriel, ya no había tiempo de fingir más, ya no había tiempo de ser más "Betty" ni tampoco para concentrarme en este estúpido y molesto calor.

 _Asriel, tenemos que advertirles a los demás_

Entonces si lo habían descubierto...cuando abrí la puerta me los hallé a los dos observando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, por un momento me sentí triste, pero era mi destino que hiciese esto a todos los monstruos y los humanos que se pusieran en mi camino.

Era mi misión.

Bete: yo deseaba ser la que revelara la gran sorpresa... -dije algo molesta, mientras una sonrisa enorme adornaba mi rostro, mis ojos brillaban de lo emocionada que estaba, este iba a ser el último día que él viera la luz...nadie lastimaba a Frisk, solo yo- Oh bueno...no es como si importara. Ya eh obtenido toda la información que necesito hehehehe...¡hahahaha! -¡realmente extrañaba este sentimiento!, entre tanto fingir y fingir bondad, inocencia y pureza había olvidado ese exquisito sabor a ira, a locura.

A odio.

Odio por aquél que había lastimado a **MI** enemigo, a quién debía destruir **YO** , a quién debía lastimar **YO** , él era **MÍO** para hacerle lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

 _De_ _ **nadie**_ _más._

Sans: vámonos -ese estúpido comediante estaba a punto de ejecutar una técnica de teletransporte, sin embargo ya tenía cubierta esa situación.

 **ZAAAP ZAAAP ZAAAP**

Sans: UUGH

Bete: AHAHAHAHAHAHA -¡era tan maravilloso!, ese grito, ese maldito grito de dolor...¡fue tan exquisito!, no podía resistir la gracia, se lo merecía, ese maldito se merecía todo eso y más, Jessica salió de un rincón apuntando el rayo anulador de magia hacia Sans y su compañero...Asriel Dreemurr...su alma era lo más importante de esta situación...primero él y después esa patética excusa de amigo que tenía determinación- tu alma es muy especial Asriel ¿te importa si la tomo? Akumu tiene hambre -iba a disfrutar esto...él era muy cercano a Frisk...si...¡si!, ¡podría lastimarlo más si lo mataba aquí!.

Asriel: ¡aléjate! -sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ira, de determinación...eso me asqueaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a portar algo que no le pertenecía? quiero que tenga miedo, quiero que esté aterrado...quiero verlo llorar.

Sus ojos se volvieron rosados, mientras ganaba un rostro de desconcierto total, ¿me pregunto qué será lo que está viendo? lo ignoro, pero ver aquellas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos fue simplemente un lujo para mi, un alivio.

Sans: Asriel, ¡MUEVETE! -exclamó ese maldito que tanto odiaba, intentando hacerle reaccionar, pero no sería útil, estaba condenado a morir en mis manos.

Bete: no puede oírte~ -contesté disfrutando de verlo sujetar su cuerpo con dolor, sufre Sans, sufre más y más por todo lo que te mereces- no te preocupes...haré esto rápido -en un intento nulo de tranquilizarle le di "consuelo" si se le puede llamar así, aunque en realidad le vi asustarse...qué maravilla, mi alma se transformó en mi arma favorita, una aguja; siempre pensé y tuve el sueño de hacer brochetas con unas cuantas almas~ quizás pueda hacerlo muy pronto.

Entonces lancé mi aguja para asestar el golpe definitivo y matarlo de una vez...algo inesperado sucedió, ese miserable monstruo había conseguido restaurar algo de su magia, y se interpuso entre Asriel y mi ataque.

Su alma salió de su cuerpo, Asriel había perdido el efecto de mi ilusión, rápidamente retiré mi aguja de su cadáver para poder conservar su alma, la cual fue directo a mi palma, Sans cayó hacia atrás pero él reaccionó y le agarró entre sus brazos para intentar socorrerlo, que estúpido.

Asriel: SANS -gritó sosteniéndole, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, era tan maravilloso, estaba llorando de manera abierta...que patético- p-pensaré en algo!.

Bete: aquí Kumu, disfruta -y le presté su alma sin reparo alguno, no podía resistirlo, ¡estaba tan feliz, tan feliz! finalmente me había deshecho de Sans...había deseado tanto verle morir, y por fin, ¡por fin se iría para siempre! entonces Frisk sufriría solo por mi y nadie más.

Sans: Asriel... -murmuró cerrando los ojos, era impresionante que aún tuviese fuerzas para siquiera hablar, su cuerpo se estaba cayendo a pedazos- disfruta el futuro por mi.

 **CHOMP**

Y entonces con un mordisco...se fue sin pena ni gloria.

Esa cabra había cerrado los ojos, mientras unas especies de líneas negras comenzaban a cubrirle la cara, además de que un fuego de múltiples colores comenzó a emanarle de las manos, pensaba que podía vengarlo...que lindo.

Asriel: ¡él era mi amigo! -declaró con una mirada de odio, mientras me lanzaba esa flama intentando dañarme, Akumu llegó a mi recate transformándose en una medialuna que me protegió, ni siquiera un rasguño...era tan débil.

Estaba preparándose para otro ataque, cuando lo lanzó hacia el suelo creando una nube de humo, había escapado...mi compañero miró su ruta de escape con una mirada de preocupación total, sin embargo mi mano terminó llegando a su cabeza para acariciarle.

Bete: está bien Kumu, le atraparemos más tarde -parecía haberle tranquilizado...él era el único que me comprendía, el único que siempre estaría a mi lado, ¿para qué necesitaba ese calor?, ¿para qué los necesitaba a ellos?, ¿para qué necesitaba a Frisk?- pero ya que no lo conseguí... -mi mirada se dirigió a mi peón, Jessica estaba sujetando el frasco que necesitaba, se la notaba cansada...perfecto, no opondría resistencia- necesitaré esa sustancia de Odio, Jessica.

Jessica: dije que yo la tendría -respondió levantándome el tono de voz, ¿quién se creía que era?.

Bete: creo que lo malinterpretaste -Akumu se expandió y se lanzó a por ella, tomándola del cuello con evidentes intenciones asesinas, estaba ahorcándola- no estaba preguntando -dicho y hecho activé la ilusión, verla llorar era simplemente un deleite...traición y miedo era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

No había cabida para nada más en mi corazón.

Al parecer no quería entregármelo...bueno, solo tenía que quitárselo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una vez que la adrenalina dejó mi cuerpo finalmente pude retirarme a mi cabaña a pensar...

¿Cómo reaccionarían todos cuando se enterasen de quién soy?.

 _¿Qué sentirían cuando supieran la muerte de Sans?_

¿Qué estarás sintiendo tú ahora...Frisk?.

Pero había algo que no me estaba gustando...

 _ **¿Por qué cuando pensaba en él...me comenzaba a doler?.**_

 **Fin.**


	6. Frisk III

**Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Frisk III.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un caos...todo era un maldito caos.

La escuela estaba patas arriba, todos los maestros estaban guiando a los alumnos por las salidas, que estaban contados por cientos de miles.

Solo había una pregunta que estaba a fuego atornillada en la cabeza del embajador de los monstruos en estos momentos.

¿Betty había hecho todo esto?

¿Su amada Betita?.

Asgore: Debemos dividirnos -aconsejó el rey de toda la especie liberada, mirando a su hijo y su "hijastro"-Asriel, Frisk, ustedes vayan por caminos separados eh intenten rescatar a tantos niños como puedan, es mejor así ya que podremos cubrir más terreno, somos los únicos que pueden luchar contra esas cosas.

Asriel: entendido, papá -el príncipe asintió mientras iba por un pasillo de la derecha, no sin antes darle una última mirada al hombre que le había criado toda su vida, y al niño que le había salvado y condenado por tanto tiempo- tengan cuidado.

El Patriarca de los Dreemurr asintió, mientras desaparecía entre los muros azulados de la academia de su ex-esposa, por su parte Frisk estaba desesperado; si bien su rostro mantenía una expresión neutra todo su corazón, sus sentimientos y su moral estaban teniendo una batalla desesperada por cada paso que daba en el lugar donde solía estudiar.

Por un lado, estaba todo su amor y su pasión por Betty; sus deseos de tenerla entre sus brazos, de abrazarla, de mimarla, de quererla y amarla, de decirle al oído lo mucho que la amaba y cuanta importancia tenía en su vida, que la perdonaba pese a todo lo que le había hecho, que dejara sus intenciones apocalípticas y viviese a su lado, que fuese parte de su vida y de su familia para siempre y estuviese a su lado hasta que la muerte les separase.

Y por el otro lado estaban su raciocinio y un pequeño deseo de venganza; sus deseos más oscuros de vengar a Sans para que descansara en paz, de hacerle sentir a la mujer de sus sueños todo el dolor que le estaba causando a él, a sus amigos, a su familia, a los humanos y a los monstruos, su deseo por hacerla pagar por todas las lágrimas derramadas, de destruirla para asegurar por siempre su final feliz.

Era un frenesí de emociones imparable y sin tregua, Amor y pasión por un lado, Odio y venganza por el otro.

Frisk: ¡aghhh! -un quejido salió de la garganta del castaño, mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho de manera desesperada, intentando aguantar y cargar con el dolor de su corazón, su determinación otra vez estaba comenzando a disminuir, sus emociones estaban locas y su corazón estaba demasiado débil- snif...snif snif... **[Betty... ¡Betty!]**.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, ¿acaso él no la había amado lo suficiente?, ¿acaso él no pudo ganarle al destino que tanto quería hacerles matarse el uno al otro?, ¿acaso ella realmente no pudo ver a través de su corazón para observar todas las maravillosas emociones que le provocaba su sola presencia?.

 ** _¿Acaso ella realmente le odiaba tanto?._**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, mientras las pocas imágenes que un chico de su edad podía tener sobre un futuro con su pareja pasaban frente a sus ojos...crecer juntos, uno al lado del otro por la vida apoyándose y teniendo momentos juntos...su primera cita, tal vez invitarla al baile de graduación y convertirse en un hombre de bien y una bella mujer juntos en la pista de baile, rodeados de sus amigos de ambas especies debajo del techo con una música romántica.

Llevar lentamente su mano a su cadera, apegarla a su cuerpo y susurrarle lo hermosa que se veía esa noche y lo feliz que estaba de que ella hubiese aceptado un baile con él, preguntarle su ella recordaba el día en el que se conocieron durante aquel accidente de tráfico, y decirle todos los sentimientos que ella siempre le había producido desde que vio su hermoso rostro, esos hermosos ojos y aquella preciosa melena bicolor por primera vez.

Verla comenzar a llorar a sabiendas de lo que diría, con una sonrisa marcada por aquellos bellos labios tan hermosos pintados de lápiz labial rosa claro, y limpiarle las lágrimas él mismo usando su pulgar, para luego decirle que los ángeles no lloraban y decirle que toda la vida, desde su primer encuentro hasta esa noche ella le había hecho la persona más feliz del mundo con solo estar a su lado.

Lentamente acercar su boca a su oído, y susurrarle lenta y suavemente con el tono de voz más romántico y coqueto que pudiese reunir las palabras que tanto había anhelado decirle por años.

 _"Betty...te amo"_

Ella lloraría y sin reparo alguno uniría sus labios con el embajador, tomando la iniciativa, ocultos los dos por las tenues luces de la pista del baile de graduación, lentamente sus corazones latirían de manera frenética al perder la virginidad de sus labios, y tras el baile, él la llevaría a su hogar y le pediría abiertamente una cita mañana.

El resto sería una historia simple...lentamente ir acercándose más, el uno al otro profundizando su relación y explorando los deliciosos y bellos caminos del amor y la vida de pareja, estudiar el uno con el otro, consultarse cuando habían dudas, tener constantes momentos de privacidad donde sus ojos, rojo y rosa, hablaran por ellos.

Y luego llegaría el día...el la invitaría a comer a Grillby's una noche en particular, tal vez su aniversario de noviazgo, el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos o mejor aún, el aniversario del día en el que él la había rescatado de morir atropellada, el restaurante estaría decorado de manera más elegante y romántica...ambos irían a alguna de las esquinas más alejadas del restaurante, y comenzarían a comer juntos la comida que hubiesen ordenado, hablando de temas banales...el estado del otro, sus actividades recientes, sus amigos, sus salidas, el tiempo.

Entonces...él pediría un menú especial, un pastel de cerezas vendría y ella se sorprendería al no esperar algo de ese calibre en un restaurante como aquél, pero luego se llenaría de curiosidad al ver que Frisk no tenía pastel para sí mismo, sin embargo nada de aquello le importaría mucho y ella comería ante su afirmación de que daba igual.

Lentamente el tenedor comenzaría a retirar las capas del pastel, hasta que el mismo chocase con una superficie dura, y ella en curiosidad eh intriga, levantase el mismo, encontrándose con un bello anillo colgando de una de las patitas del cubierto metálico.

Sus ojos se abrirían de sorprsa al notar que era aquello, una hermosa y humilde sortija de matrimonio, y con una sonrisa astuta pero amorosa, lo diría, pero obviamente con el rostro rojo y secretamente nervioso al haber llegado el momento.

 _"Betita...¿te casarías conmigo?"_

Pero...todo su mundo se quebró en pedazos ese día en el que Sans se había ido y Betty había sido declarada como su rival de toda la vida.

Eso lo destruía...le hacía sufrir y demasiado, aquel corazón rojizo comenzaba a perder su color ante la desmotivación que no le dejaba tranquilo.

 ** _"¡guoaarg! gaaarg~"_**

Sus llorosos párpados se abrieron por unos segundos, aquellas criaturas a las que se había enfrentado en casa de Gaster estaban a su alrededor, gruñendo al ver a su presa tan cerca...no, no podía estar lamentándose de lo que había sucedido, debía ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte para ella, tenía que demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias solo por ella.

La zona grisácea de su alma volvió a recuperar su color natural, su espada y su escudo fueron generados en sus manos a tiempo para protegerle de las lenguas filosas se aquellas criaturas artificiales.

Frisk: (¿estás viéndome, Betita?) -sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de manera frenética para evadir los constantes ataques en conjunto del pequeño grupo, su espada brillaba de intensidad, y justo antes de que lo atacaran cortó en pedazos sin esfuerzo a una de aquellas bestias.

 **¡Swing! Splash~**

Las partículas esta vez no se volvieron a unir, quemadas por la energía rojiza que provenía de su hoja, ya no se sentía desmotivado como antes, uno de esos monstruos intentó perforarle la espalda con su lengua, sin embargo él usó su escudo para protegerse, y aprovechando de que estaba enganchado a este comenzó a girar, usándolo para derribar a todos los demás.

Una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, clavó levemente su arma en este, y una especie de asterisco salió del centro de su espada, esparciéndose por el lugar y alcanzando a sus enemigos rosados, quemándolos por completo.

Frisk: (...Betty...) -sus ojos, cubiertos por su cabello volvieron a cerrarse, la imagen de aquel lindo ángel sonriendo le llegó a su mente, por más que lo intentaba no podía verla como un villano, como un monstruo, como su rival o la causante de todas estas tragedias, tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por Sans, por Asriel, Asgore, por su madre, por todos...- (por favor, no me alejes de ti)

 ** _"¡guaaargh!"_**

 _"¡U-Una de esas cosas está viniendo!"_

Una voz y un gruñido cercano llamaron su atención, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar, encontrándose con uno de esos solitarios monstruos come almas, el cual no logró verle y fue empalado por su arma sin esfuerzo, manchándola con lo que anteriormente era su cuerpo.

Pacífica: ¡Es Frisk! -exclamó una niña de cabello negro, con suéter y ojos de color celeste, estaba sonriendo con brillos de esperanza en sus ojos, finalmente las cosas comenzaban a salirle bien, verle era un faro de esperanza para humanos y monstruos por igual.

Cam: Por Favor, ¡ayúdanos! -Cam, uno de los estudiantes de la clase que él ya había visto con anterioridad le llamó, por su apariencia se le notaba desesperado- Estoy buscando a Lily, mi hermana, ella debería estar por aquí.

Aquella mirada y ese tono de voz fueron suficientes como para que él decidiera estar de su parte, la familia era lo más importante, y tal vez...si le mostraba a Betty como podía ser la humanidad, como podían estar motivados y lo bellos que eran...quizás pudiese hacerla cambiar de opinión...¡si, si! ¡Eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer!.

Sin dudarlo frunció el ceño y sonrió, asintiendo ante su petición, lleno de determinación para ayudarles y al mismo tiempo, enseñarle a su querido ángel lo hermosa que podía ser la humanidad.

Cam: ¡Gracias! -sus brazos se llevaron a su hombro en forma de agradecimiento, se sentía renovado, con el chico de rayas rosadas tenían mayores oportunidades de encontrar a Lily, sin embargo la usuaria de valentía a su lado, su amiga Robin tenía otro pensamiento más pesimista respecto a la situación que estaban viviendo.

Robin: Incluso con su ayuda, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla entre todo este caos? -esa sola frase fue todo lo que se necesitó para desanimar al amable niño, sin embargo como si algún dios o el destino estuviese de su parte, un grito a la lejanía llamó la atención del cuarteto.

Lily: ¡AHHHH, AHHH! -al final del pasillo, una niña casi idéntica a Cam, pero con una cola de caballo pasó corriendo a altas velocidades, huyendo de otra de aquellas masas rosadas que esta vez, en busca de comida la perseguía a ella.

Cam: ¡LILY! -él reaccionó de inmediato al ver a su hermana en peligro, sin embargo un segundo de aquellos come almas dejó de perseguir a la niña, y en su lugar se detuvo para lanzarse a Frisk, pero este utilizó una barrera que pronto le cubrió en forma de esfera, encerrando a la pequeña atrocidad.

Frisk: **[¡váyanse, yo los cubriré!]** -la caja de texto se generó de manera automática al tener sus manos ocupadas, en momentos como este agradecía a Alphys por haberle ayudado con su pequeño problema de no poder hacer lenguaje de señas en ocasiones donde sus dos manos estaban ocupadas.

 **CRACK**

El ser rosado se estrelló contra su esfera de manera desesperada, intentando alcanzarle para poder devorar su alma, sin embargo solo generó una grieta más en la barrera que le contenía, Cam, Pacífica y Robin se fueron de inmediato en dirección a donde la hermana del primero había huido, dejándole solo con aquellas cosas.

 **CRACK**

De nueva cuenta se había embestido a si mismo contra la barrera de su captor, intentando atraparle, el castaño sin embargo previó que le capturaría, así que adelantándose a su actual contrincante, le lanzó con todo y esfera contra la pared.

 **CRASH**

La misma se rompió al impactar contra la pared, y el monstruo chocó contra esta aturdiéndolo, Frisk sacó su espada eh inmediatamente se apresuró a cortarlo en pedazos, con toda la fuerza que tenía, y desapareció tras dividirse en partículas.

Su trabajo no había terminado, cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver como varias de aquellas masas rosadas comenzaban a unirse, formando una de gran tamaño, uno realmente considerable.

 ** _"GRUOAAAAAAAAAAARG"_**

El gruñido de aquel gigante no se hizo esperar, decidido a amedrentar y asustar a su obstáculo actual para hacerle más débil a él y a su alma.

Una pequeña ventisca se generó producto del gruñido de aquella bestia rosada, el cabello del embajador tapó sus ojos mientras de estos salía un pequeño brillo carmesí, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?.

 ** _¿Por qué ella quería lastimarlo tanto?._**

Eso le enfurecía, le enfurecía bastante, todo lo que él siempre había hecho por ella fue demostrarle su cariño, su aprecio, y tal vez lanzarle indirectas sobre lo que sentía que ella en ningún momento pudo captar.

Pero fue rechazado...su mejor amigo fue asesinado...¿y cuántos otros más iban y estaban muriendo por ella?.

Frisk: ge...ti... -murmuró con dificultad el nombre de la ojirrosa, apretando los dientes y forzando sus cuerdas vocales, estaba lleno de determinación, estaba lleno de ira y de dolor, estaba lleno de... **odio**.

 **ZACK ZACK ZACK**

Varios tentáculos afilados salieron del torso de la criatura rosada, Frisk pegó un salto hacia atrás esquivando los mismos que terminaron clavándose en el suelo mientras tanto la hoja rojiza del arma mágica emitía leves destellos negros, al caer en el suelo levantó la mirada para mirar como los tentáculos que se clavaron en la escuela comenzaron a levantarse.

 **CRASHHHH**

Ahora como arma aquel ser tenía un trozo de escombros del suelo, el cual no dudó en lanzarle, el castaño sujetó su espada con dos de sus manos, a sus espaldas sin que se diera cuenta su nivel de A.M.O.R había subido a 5, sintiendo un impulso de ira agitó su espada para pegar un corte al aire.

 **SWASH**

Una ola de energía rojiza salió de la espada, similar a las que Chara utilizaba, solo que de un tamaño y grosor considerable, fue directo al trozo de suelo que se dirigía a su dirección, cortándolo en dos y generando una pequeña nube de polvo, Frisk pegó un salto en medio de los dos pedazos para esquivarlos solo para ser atrapado por los tentáculos de aquella cosa.

 _"_ _ **GRUAAARG**_ _"_

El gruñido de "victoria" no se hizo esperar, Frisk comenzó a ser estrujado como trapo en medio de los brazos de esa cosa, mientras apretaba con fuerza toda su dentadura, aguantando el dolor, sintiendo como su HP disminuía lenta y dolorosamente al ser apretado.

Su mente se puso a trabajar, esta vez no en una fantasía que ya no podría ser como antes...¿qué haría ella con su alma si la tuviese? Asriel le dijo que Akumu aparentemente se había vuelto considerablemente más poderoso tras absorber el alma de Sans, pero...¿qué pasaría si tuviera la suya? la respuesta no era difícil de imaginar, ella sería invencible, nadie podría poner un pie ante ella para intentar oponérsele, Todos iban a morir...Asriel, que nunca podría contarle a Chara sobre cómo era la vida...Jessica, que nunca podría llegar a redimirse por completo...Gaster, que de nuevo tendría que decirle adiós a sus- su hijo...Mamá, que no podría ver crecer a Asriel ni morir por la edad como todos los monstruos...Papá, que nunca podría lograr la paz por completo entre ambas razas ni disculparse con Mamá...Alphys, que jamás lograría cumplir su sueño de dejar el pasado por completo atrás por un futuro brillante...Undyne, que apenas y había empezado a ser una oficial de policía...Papyrus, que aún no había logrado ser un cocinero famoso...Los padres, que no podrían decirle adiós a sus hijos tras llevarlos a la escuela, ni leerles historias para dormir...Los hijos, que no podrían volver a admirar ni abrazar a sus padres...

Todos...Todo y todo sería destruido por ella y nadie más...todo lo que habían logrado con miles de rutas a través de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto esfuerzo, de tantas lágrimas, de estar luchando en esta línea de tiempo...todo desaparecería sin rastro alguno.

Y ella...Betty...iba a ser la última en reír.

 **"HAHAHAHAAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

No...no podía permitirlo...aunque destruyese su corazón...aunque destruyese su propia mente y todos sus sentimientos hasta no dejar nada...incluso si perdía toda su determinación...no iba a dejarla.

Frisk: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAHHH! -un grito de pura ira y frustración salió de su garganta, mientras usando toda la fuerza que podía reunir movía su mano, generaba su espada otra vez y cortaba sus ataduras.

 **SLASH**

 ** _"GIAAAARG"_**

Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de la malformación, Frisk cayó al suelo y su HP sorprendentemente comenzó a restaurarse a sí misma, sus escleróticas tenían leves rastros de zonas negras, y unas raíces del mismo color comenzaban a salir desde los bordes de su alma.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre su estado, pues su contrincante restauró su brazo y ahora lo transformó en una maza medieval, haciéndolo girar y dirigirlo contra él.

 **CRASH**

Pegando un barrido evadió el ataque, el suelo volvió a destruirse y escombros junto a polvo cubrieron el aire, corrió entre estos pareciendo una especie de relámpago rojo, la bestia pudo ver a Frisk por el brillo que emitían sus ojos y espada en medio de la nube, y dirigió sus tentáculos afilados a él con la intención de volverlo un queso.

 **SLASH SLASH SLASH**

No necesitó más de tres cortes para defenderse, ni siquiera estaba usando su escudo para bloquear los ataques, nuevamente gritos de dolor salieron de la garganta del recolector de almas de Noire, sus extremidades afiladas no podían regenerarse pues sentía que las zonas cortadas le quemaban, destruyendo sus células.

Jamás iba a rendirse, era alguien desechable, si él moría cientos más tomarían su lugar, pero aún así debía intentar cumplir con su único propósito, esta vez de todo su cuerpo salieron incontables tentáculos afilados y delgados como aguja que se dirigieron al octavo humano, eran tantos que Frisk de seguro no podría cortarlos a todos.

 **CLANK**

Un sonido y una pequeña ventisca disiparon la nube de polvo, mostrando que ahora frente a sus dos manos estaba el escudo que él siempre solía utilizar en conjunto con la espada, solo que ahora mismo estaba con un tamaño enorme, tan grande que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y en el centro estaba un corazón rojizo dibujado representando el alma de determinación, pero lo más resaltante eran los tonos negros que comenzaban a consumir el mismo.

La sorpresa en el monstruo no se hizo esperar, pero rápidamente su irracionalidad y sentido del deber volvió a apoderarse de él, esta vez transformando todos sus miembros en mazas, comenzaron a intentar derribar el escudo, sin éxito alguno pero si obligando a su usuario a retroceder.

El ojirrojo frunció el ceño en ira al verse superado de leve manera, teniendo que desocupar una de sus manos usó solo una para intentar mantener el escudo, el cual comenzó a reducir su tamaño, en la mano restante generó su espada y pegando un salto con su set de caballero completo, se lanzó en picada contra la bestia.

Como resultado debió comenzar a girar su cuerpo descendiente para evadir las mazas que iban en su contra para frenarlo, hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo, y preparándose para caer en él, apuntó su espada a el cuerpo del esbirro de la chica que amaba, cargó determinación en esta para aumentar la longitud de la hoja y...

 **SLASH**

El corte fue efectuado, Frisk cayó con todo y espada sobre la bestia, toda la determinación y magia que había estado llenándola fue liberada generando un pequeño haz de luz rojo el cual salió por todo el cuerpo del ser pegajoso, atravesándolo y matándolo.

 **Spash spash spash~**

Sonidos viscosos llenaron el pasillo, el cadáver de gran tamaño se deshacía y desaparecía, mientras su asesino con cansancio evidente se tiraba al suelo, recostándose en la pared.

Finalmente se había calmado, y su racionalidad había regresado, ¿qué demonios había estado pensando hasta ese momento? su nivel de A.M.O.R. volvió a 1, así como todas las zonas negras de su alma y ojos desaparecían por completo, su conciencia comenzó a atormentarle.

¿Cómo podía haberle deseado lo peor por unos segundos?; juraba haberse visto a si mismo en su mente arrancándole la cabeza de un espadazo en forma de represalia por haberle herido a él y a todos sus conocidos.

No, nada de eso era real, él la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón y su alma, él jamás querría hacerle ningún mal, quería perdonarla por todos los errores que estaba cometiendo, quería hacerla feliz, quería hacerle abrir los ojos para que pudiese ver todo el amor que le tenía guardado a ella y solo ella.

Debía salvarla, nadie estaba fuera del alcance de la salvación, Asriel pudo salvar a Chara hace un mes, y él iba a salvar a Betty ahora mismo, solo debía ser fuerte, resistir, por su bien, por el bien de todos y por el de ella más que nada, porque no soportaba la idea de tener su sangre en sus manos el resto de sus días, y el ver esos hermosos ojos rosados apagarse para siempre por su culpa.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando dejar ir todo ese estrés que tenía...por más que lo intentaba, por más que deseaba eliminar esas ideas sanguinarias de su cabeza y su corazón no lo conseguía...aún estaban allí esos deseos de venganza, de hacerla pagar, de hacerla sufrir, de hacerla llorar y gritar y rogar por perdón, esa especie de oscuridad que traía en si mismo desde la ruta genocida y ocultó de todos.

Y por otro lado estaban sus sentimientos...esos deseos de traerla de regreso a su lado, de hacerle ver todas las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo, pero de apoyarla, de ayudarla a recuperar a sus amigos, de ayudarla a ganar la confianza de la humanidad...

De volver a estar _juntos_.

Esa idea le llenaba de felicidad, le daba fuerzas, le determinaba y daba a entender que su viaje por la vida aún no había ni siquiera empezado del todo.

No sin ella a su lado como su compañera.

Con ese deseo en su alma, se puso de pie, renovado y decidido a ignorar aquellas oscuras ideas que solo querían atormentarle a él y a Betty, ¡tal vez pudiese encontrar algún otro superviviente en la escuela!

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia donde habían ido Cam, Robin y Pacífica en busca de Lily, sin embargo lo que encontró allí no era algo que estuviese esperando.

Pacífica: snif snif snif~ buaaahaha~ buaaah~ -la pelinegra de alma celeste se hallaba sollozando fuera de un cuarto en específico, al oír los pasos levantó la vista, encontrándose con Frisk, quién con solo una mirada le preguntó que era lo que tanto la afligía- es...Cam -respondió con evidente temor en sus ojos celestes, la usuaria de paciencia señaló con su nariz la entrada de la sala de clases de la que permanecía alejada.

El de suéter azulado arqueó una ceja en curiosidad, pero en el fondo se temía lo peor...y entonces pudo verlo, en el interior de la sala de clases estaba el cadáver de Cam, con la piel gris y sangre saliéndole por la boca, mirando a la nada, y además por lo que podía intuír, su alma había sido arrancada.

Una muerte segura, rápida y dolorosa.

 **CRASH**

Juró oír como si algo se hubiese roto en pedazos, una lágrima solitaria escapó por su ojo derecho mientras su rostro ganaba un tono sombrío, comenzó a caminar, hasta que llegó al lado de la niña asustada, no le dirigió la mirada.

Frisk: ... **[vámonos, te quedarás atrás]** -la caja textual salió al recibir los comandos mentales de su poseedor, la pelinegra levantó la mirada, observando la espalda de su actual salvador, asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le seguía.

Pero parecía como si hubiese algo diferente en él...algo...muy, muy malo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Asriel: ¡Frisk! -la sonrisa y tono animado del príncipe no se hicieron esperar al ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos reunirse con él en este instante tan estresante en el cual sus padres discutían de él como si no estuviese aquí.

Frisk: **[ve al refugio y no te muevas de allí. Ahora]** -ordenó con sus ojos aún ocultos por las mechas de su melena, la usuaria de paciencia ganó un rostro triste, algo no estaba bien con el hijo de la maestra, era como si hubiese sufrido una alteración en toda su personalidad, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, así que solo se fue a donde probablemente estarían Lily y Robin.

El hijo de los reyes no notó el cambio de actitud de su amigo, solo quería evitar a toda costa las atrocidades que estaban sucediendo y más que nada evitar estar en el centro de la mini-guerra que sus padres tenían en lo que a su persona y seguridad correspondía.

Asriel: Frisk...creo que deberíamos regresar y ayudar a cualquiera que quede por allí -sus pasos no tardaron en sonar, realmente necesitaba estar distante de sus padres, era tan difícil verlos pelear cuando juraba que había sido ayer el día en que los veía amarse y besarse a espaldas de él y su hermanastra.

Toriel: ¡Asriel Dreemurr regresa en este instante! -aquella acción tan rebelde no le hizo ni un poco de gracia a su madre, la cual frunció el ceño eh hizo abuso de su poder y autoridad maternal, ¿cómo se atrevía a ir con aquellas ideas tan tontas y suicidas?, ¿acaso quería matarse otra vez?.

Asriel: ¡No, no me quedaré aquí a escucharlos a ustedes dos pelear mientras que Frisk y yo podemos a ayudar a alguien allí afuera! -contestó levantándole la voz a su progenitora, mientras algo de ira y frustración invadía su ser, sus orbes verdes voltearon a ver a su actual hermanastro, segurísimo de que él le apoyaría- ¿cierto Frisk?

 **Pat**

La mano del chico embajador cayó sobre el hombro del monstruo real, el cual se extrañó y finalmente vio que algo no estaba bien con Frisk, tal vez pudiesen hablar de ello a solas...tal vez Bete finalmente había calado en él, pero eso era algo que debían discutir a solas los dos.

Asriel: Frisk, vamos no hay tiempo que perder -pidió lanzándole una indirecta para que tuviesen privacidad, su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación al ver como los ojos de él estaban cubiertos por su cabello, luego sus temores se volvieron reales cuando el agarre de Frisk a su sueter se hizo más fuerte.

Frisk: **[no queda nadie allá afuera Asriel]** -contestó mientras su cabeza bajaba de manera leve, para mirar al suelo...no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie le viera, ni tampoco quería ir con Asriel a ningún lado...solo quería pensar y aclarar su mente- **[llegamos demasiado tarde]**.

Asgore: ¡Toriel! -el grito de preocupación no se hizo esperar, su ex-mujer les dio la espalda a todos nada más oír las palabras de su tercer hijo, el silencio reinó por aquel pasillo durante varios minutos, finalmente él pudo recuperar la compostura y dar la opción más viable en una situación crítica como esta.

Frisk: **[Regresemos al laboratorio de Gaster]** -propuso sin temor alguno, ahora mismo ese lugar era el más seguro en el que podían estar y el único en el cual él podría pensar y sumirse en los rincones más profundos de su corazón y su mente, soledad era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Asriel: ¡Pero puede haber más de esas cosas ro-!

Frisk: **[Todas se retiraron]** -la caja de texto sonó fuertemente para interrumpirle, su portador miraba al sol en la lejanía de Ebott City, sintiendo una asquerosa presencia en las montañas, y un deseo de ir allí...entonces en alguna parte del bosque estaba su escondite- **[Las vi a todas irse de la escuela en mi camino aquí, las demás alrededor de esta área deben estar haciendo lo mismo]**.

Asriel: Pero Frisk, aún podemos ayudar aquí -ahora si estaba preocupado y de manera seria, Frisk no era así, algo muy malo tenía que haberle pasado en los pasillos de la escuela mientras habían estado separados los dos, y tenían que hablarlo, eran amigos, eran "hermanos" y le conocía bastante bien.

Frisk: **[Quédate aquí entonces. Yo me voy]** -respondió de manera cortante y fría, alejando la vista del ojiverde para luego centrarse en la salida de la escuela- **[No soy tu niñera]**.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con Frisk.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"estarías muerta donde estás"_

Dreemurr apareció justo en el momento indicado, habiendo ganado una mirada de horror por parte de Jessica al saber que había escuchado todo lo que Gaster había dicho sobre ella y sus actos.

Frisk: **[¿Dónde están Undyne, Alphys y Papyrus?]** -sus manos no se movieron en absoluto, todo el trabajo era hecho por la caja de texto, sus manos ahora estaban transformadas en puños, mantenía un rostro tranquilo y pasivo como acostumbraba.

Gaster:... -aquella forma de ser y estado de ánimo no pasaron desapercibidos para el científico real, pero era mejor dejarle ser, tal vez por fin se había dado cuenta de todo el mal que esa mocosa podía hacer- Undyne y Papyrus están en el cuarto.

Frisk: **[¿y Alphys?]** -algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en los huesos, no estaba de humor para más malas noticias, mala suerte para él.

Gaster: Llenando otra bolsa de cadáveres por tu amiga aquí presente -contestó dándose la vuelta para verle, mostrando que una de sus pupilas estaba encendida y reflejando ira y furia en su estado más puro.

Frisk: **[...ya veo]** -su respiración sonaba lenta y pesada, tras oír la noticia de la muerte de la novia de Alphys algo de vapor salió de su nariz, buscando des-estresarse.

Jessica: Frisk, ¿estás-?

Frisk: **[ven conmigo Jessica, te daré algo]** -contestó interrumpiéndola, no quería que nadie se preocupara por él, ahora no era momento de sentimentalismos, era momento de actuar de manera definitiva, pero si iba a morir tenía que resolver todos sus conflictos primero, y este era uno de ellos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frisk: **[aquí]** -una caja estaba en sus manos, él se la entregó y luego se alejó unos pasos de ella, era lo correcto devolver lo que no era de él- **[creo que esto te pertenece]** -la misma fue abierta, revelando el tutú y las zapatillas de ballet, los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sonreía y se quedaba callada unos minutos.

Jessica: gracias Frisk... -él no se esperaba ese tono de voz tan quebrado y roto, le sorprendió un poco por el repentino agradecimiento proveniente de lo más profundo del corazón de la directora- Eres un niño muy bueno y amable -alagó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver pura tristeza y melancolía.

Frisk: **[No, no lo soy]** -negó rápidamente mientras le daba la espalda, no quería que nadie volviese a decirle eso nunca más, estaba abrumado por emociones oscuras, ya no podía ser más un niño bueno, el tierno y dulce pacifista, el amigable ángel de los monstruos- **[No puedo permitirme ser uno...Ya no más]**.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Asriel: ¡Hey Frisk! -el saludo amigable del hijo real no se hizo esperar al ver al castaño surgir por uno de los pasillos, su rostro mostraba felicidad, ¿y cómo no estarlo? ¡Quizás finalmente Frisk estaba mejor, podrían planear algo y solucionar todo este desastre!.

Frisk: **[¿Podría ir al patio trasero con Asriel, Toriel?]** -pidió de manera seca, ignorando el saludo del primer mencionado, esa forma de hablar fue la única señal necesaria para que las tres cabras supiesen que algo no estaba bien con Frisk, era oficial; lo que sea que le hubiese afectado no iba a irse por nada del mundo.

Toriel: Uhm...Okay -la cuidadora de las ruinas asintió, con un tono preocupado, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Asriel que le decía que tuviese cuidado...Frisk talvez fuese peligroso en ese estado tan frío que estaba adoptando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El viento se movía de manera insistente, moviendo la melena y las mangas del maestro de los Resets, desde la puerta el monstruo de blanco pelaje le miraba realmente preocupado, esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando antes...era momento de hablar.

Asriel: Frisk, ¿qué te a pasado? No has estado actuando...como tú últimamente -indagó mirando su espalda, evaluando todos sus recuerdos desde que se encontraron en los pasillos de la escuela, ¿qué había visto que le afectó tanto?, ¿qué rayos había hecho Bete con su pobre corazón?.

Frisk: **[eh estado mintiéndote Asriel]** -contestó en respuesta a su pregunta, su mente ya había maquinado un plan para derrotar a Bete Noire, todo lo que debía hacer era aumentar sus niveles de A.M.O.R y podría destruirla, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad y reduciría las bajas tanto de humanos como de monstruos por igual, aún si significaba ganar el odio de quienes amaba...aún si significaba matar al amor de su vida...solo podía elegir amar a un bando...y ya lo había decidido- **[Todo este desastre...es mi culpa]** -continuó con su monólogo improvisado, guardando silencios para pensar en que inventar luego, tenía que asegurarse de lastimar a sus más cercanos, empezando por él.

Asriel: No es la culpa de nadie Frisk, nadie pudo haber predicho lo que estaba pasando últimamente -su rostro y tono de voz no cambiaron pese a lo que le estaba diciendo, ni una pizca de intriga ni curiosidad por indagar en esas "mentiras", solo quería que él estuviese bien y se desahogara sobre ella.

¿Por qué?...¿por qué era tan comprensivo?, ¿por qué era tan tonto?, tenía que ser cruel, tenía que ser brusco, tenía que ser...malo.

Frisk: **[NO LO ENTIENDES]** -contestó haciendo crujir los dientes de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al herirle, las letras de la caja textual fueron rojas por un segundo, para sorpresa del chico cabra- **[Eh estado buscando una forma de Reiniciar desde que vinimos a la superficie]** -excusó para incredulidad del de suéter verde, las pupilas de Asriel se achicaron así como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el espanto por tan terrible revelación **\- [Esto** ** _NO_** **debería estar pasando]**.

Asriel: ¡PERO PROMETISTE QUE NO REINICIARÍAS!, INCLUSO ROMPISTE EL BOTÓN, ¿NO ES ASÍ? -gritó ahora si con tristeza y un dolor invadiéndole el pecho, no podía creer que él realmente quisiera tirar todo el esfuerzo que Chara y todos hicieron para obtener este final tan perfecto y hermoso.

Frisk: [ **Mentí sobre la promesa...y en cuanto al botón; probablemente ese a sido mi peor error]** -contestó mientras su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando al pavimento, para luego recuperar la compostura al obtener otra forma de seguir mintiéndole **\- [¿Por qué crees que Sans estaba TAN molesto conmigo?, él sabía que estaba mintiendo y pretendiendo todo este tiempo...pero probablemente no te lo dijo]** -contestó mientras los recuerdos de él siendo sujetado por el modo azul del esqueleto le llegaban a la mente, y a Asriel ese rostro triste esa vez en el cuarto de cámaras del D.A.M, el menú de batalla apareció frente a él, mostrando que el "1" aún estaba allí...necesitaba ser más cruel todavía- **[En cuanto a este desastre...Probablemente no vaya a terminar bien...no se supone que lo haga...a no ser que logre regresar]**.

La pequeña cabra estaba sin palabras, su boca estaba abierta debido al espanto y la incredulidad que tenía respecto a todo lo que estaba oyendo, entonces...¿todo había sido una cruel mentira?, ¿realmente Frisk quería tanto tirar a la basura todo lo que Chara había logrado?.

Frisk: **[Para ese punto, ya eh hecho TODO lo que podía...y intentado todas las rutas y sus variables...unas cuantas veces cada A.M.O.R]** -su propia persona atravesó su mente, usando el lazo y el cuchillo de juguete, el guante duro y la bandana masculina, el tutú y las zapatillas de ballet...el collar y el cuchillo real- **[Yo sabía que la línea de tiempo estaba Glitcheada...y abusé de ello]** -su explicación comenzaba a ser convincente, sin embargo aún ese maldito número no subía, eso le estaba haciendo enfurecer y mucho...era mejor usarla a ella para lastimarlo más- **[Quería ver si podía conseguir un final diferente...así que después del primer Reset...lo intenté]** -no era del todo mentira lo que le estaba contando...realmente esa fue su intención en un momento, y realmente la había ejecutado con maestría y maravilla...lo que no quería era perder todo este maravilloso mundo- **[Después de todo...en el peor caso, solo tenía que reiniciar y intentarlo de nuevo...Chara estaba furiosa conmigo, más de lo usual; estaba abusando de la línea de tiempo a sus límites sin ni una consecuencia hasta el momento...debí darme cuenta que algo malo con ella]** -era oficial...esta confesión, podría herir a Asriel más que cualquier cosa...pero una vez que la dijese, no abría vuelta atrás...

Pero era lo que se debía hacer...lastimar a unos pocos, para salvar a cientos de miles de millones...quizás nunca volviese a hablarle, quizás nunca volviesen a verse, quizás nunca volviesen a quererse...pero estarían casi todos vivos.

Frisk: **[Quiero decir...fui yo quien lanzó todo el odio de mi ruta genocida a ella...pensé que solo se iría...pero regresó, cegada por esta sustancia]** -al parecer todo había funcionado...no tenía nada más que confesar, estaba "limpio" de culpa...y es que no pretendía regresar con vida de esta batalla...planeaba morir, pero no irse solo **\- [al final todo funcionó...tenía el final que estaba buscando...para ser honesto, estaba listo para dejar todo atrás...me aguantaría el deseo de Resetear, volver a mi pantalla negra. Y dejar a todos en la superficie]** -ok, ahora era momento de usar las mentiras como arma, la verdad es que él realmente quería una vida al lado de todos ellos...al lado de Betty...pero todo eso era imposible, había desaparecido...como Chara- **[Me equivocaba, este mundo continuaba su curso CONMIGO en él; sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo pasara pero de cualquier forma solo podía continuar]** -la EXP estaba comenzando a subir, esto estaba lastimando a Asriel de sobremanera como quería, perfecto, solo debía seguir así- **[No me di cuenta de eso cuando me deshice de la opción de Resetear. Tampoco podía Salvar ni Cargar. No me estaba permitido interactuar con la línea de tiempo, o modificarla nunca más...entonces sucedió]**.

Si...sucedió el día en el que conoció al amor de su vida, a la chica más tierna, más hermosa, maravillosa, preciosa, adorable, dulce y querida que haya visto jamás, un recuerdo que atesoraba incluso en momentos tan terribles como estos.

Frisk: **[¿Lo entiendes Asriel? sería un milagro si ganara esto en un intento...y si pierdo, Fin del juego...para siempre]** -finalizó de una vez por todas con sus mentiras y verdades, pudo escuchar un exhalo de sorpresa por parte del monstruo a sus espaldas, pero no le importó en lo absoluto- **[No tienes que preocuparte por ello. No es como si pudieras hacer ALGO de todas formas...yo soy el único que puede derrotarla]** -inhalar y exhalar; su corazón latía debido a los nervios y la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, toda su alma estaba embarrada de deseos de venganza, su cuerpo le rogaba a gritos que fuera a matarla para que Sans, Alphys, Cam y cientos otros más descansaran en paz tras la muerte de su asesina- **[Iré a buscarla para pelear con ella. No estoy seguro de si te veré de nuevo así que...solo tenía que sacar esto de mi pecho...lamento no haber podido ser el amigo que querías que fuera]**.

Asriel: Eso no es verdad -refutó llevando su mano a su pecho, con evidente temor de perderle, no le importaba nada de lo que había dicho, solo quería que él estuviese bien- no tienes que ir AHORA, podemos esperar -propuso a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su amigo, muy en el fondo sabía que Frisk no podría luchar contra Betty, probablemente todo esto eran simples habladurías- quizás podamos encontrar otra manera...

Frisk: **[Ya me eh decidido, iré. Y iré** ** _solo_** **, mientras más espere más gente morirá]** -contestó rechazando todas y cada una de sus ofertas, rutas, alternativas o lo que quisiera proponer.

Asriel: No, morirás si vas solo. -contradijo por millonésima vez con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado con él, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de que solo quería lo mejor para él?- apenas puedes mantener tu determinación unida, ¡Podemos esperar y volvernos más fuertes primero!.

Frisk: ... -fuerza...cierto, todo esto era cuestión de fuerza, de ello y nada más, Frisk tenía que ser fuerte, por él y por todos...antes quería ser fuerte por Betty también, pero ahora eso había cambiado, ella ya no era su prioridad, era su enemigo...y los enemigos debían ser destruidos por el bien de los amigos...a veces hacer lo correcto significaba lastimar a los que amabas más- **[¿Desde cuándo te importa que yo muera?. No es cómo si no hayas intentado hacerlo tú unas cuantas veces]**.

Asriel: Quizás yo haya estado confundido Frisk, pero tú hiciste todo por voluntad propia -contestó evitando aquella acusación que le lastimaba tanto, no se dejaría aplastar por él, debía mostrarle que todos estaban dispuestos a estar con él- Aún podías sentir remordimiento y arrepentimiento. Aún podías sentir amor. Tú ELEGISTE ignorar eso y AÚN ASÍ matar a casi todo el subsuelo. si vas ahora mismo perderás.

Frisk:... **[Al menos Flowey no era tan cobarde]** -contestó asegurándose de lastimarle donde más le dolía...ser comparado con Flowey la Flor.

Asriel no podía creer lo que había oído...sus lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas, mientras miraba el rostro de su familia, ni una pizca de duda, ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que había dicho...él había hablado en serio...así que se fue.

Frisk miró a el bosque una vez más, mientras bajaba la cabeza, notando como su nivel de A.M.O.R aumentaba a dos, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, mientras el viento movía su cabello y ropa, alejándolas de sus mejillas.

Eso le había lastimado más a él que a Asriel, de eso podía estar segurísimo.

Pero tal como se lo había dicho a Jessica, ya no podía permitirse ser bueno nunca más, ya no podía permitirse ser amable nunca más, ya no podía permitirse ser dulce nunca más, no podía permitirse querer a nadie nunca más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ya no podía permitirse amar a Bete Noire.

 ** _Nunca más._**

 **Fin.**


	7. Betty III

**Las batallas de Gaster y Undyne han sido distanciadas de sus versiones originales, todo con el propósito de extenderlas para acomodar mi forma de escritura, dar un sentido de aire fresco a la historia y además, extender el capítulo, lamento las molestias.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi Sanspai: Insanity G por haberme ayudado corrigiendo faltas ortográficas y mejorar la narración del capítulo.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Betty III.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba frente a ella, el alma fuerte estaba frente a ella... Maldita sea con Jessica, debió de haberla matado esa vez cuando le había robado el frasco de Odio en aquella ocasión en el cuarto de cámaras del D.A.M.

Ahora, cara a cara estaba el padre del odiado Sans queriendo, muy probablemente, tomar represalia y venganza por la muerte de su patético y estúpido hijo.

Mientras menos monstruos jefe quedasen vivos todo sería mejor, cumplir su misión era su único propósito, era su deber, su objetivo, la razón de toda su existencia, de su despertar.

Todo para lo que ella había nacido.

Traicionar a ese estúpido niño y matar a Sans había sido maravilloso, el solo imaginar la reacción de aquel que estaba a unos metros lejos de ella hacía que su corazón latiese de emoción, la hacía sentir tan viva... Y tan fría... La hacía extrañar ese molesto, irritante, y horrible calor que tanto había estado intentando olvidar sin éxito.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué extrañaba ese calor? Frío era todo lo que siempre había sentido, una vida fría, solitaria y sensaciones debían desaparecer, y para lograrlo... Debía matarlos a todos.

Debía matarlo... Debía destruir todo lo que quería, hacerlo caer en la más honda e infinita desesperación hasta que se volviera loco del dolor y la tristeza... Y entonces lo mataría, de manera lenta y dolorosa y su alma sería solo de ella.

Y para poder conseguirlo...Gaster debía de morir.

Gaster: eres la primera de tu especie... -su tono de voz sonaba neutral, no había odio, no había rencor, ira, furia... Absolutamente nada, solo frialdad- me aseguraré de que seas la última -la flama rojiza de su ojo derecho no tardó en aparecer, lamentablemente el ojo izquierdo había sido apagado por ella como si fuese una vela... Y se sintió tan bien.

Unos símbolos extraños aparecieron frente al esqueleto de túnica negra, para luego brillar en rojo y desaparecer, entonces de la nada dos enormes manos blancas con las palmas perforadas habían sido generadas, aquello provocó que "la cosa" ganase un rostro de desagrado, aparentemente su poder no había disminuido tras la muerte de su hijo.

La mano derecha se dirigió a ella a gran velocidad, disparando lo que parecían ser partículas color dorado que funcionaban como si fueran balas, en respuesta Noire comenzó a correr a altas velocidades con Kumu entre sus manos transformado en su clásica guadaña.

 ** _BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_**

Los disparos de Gaster comenzaron a explotar en el suelo, levantando humo por donde contenedora del alma rosada corría usando el humo como cobertura, sin embargo, poco le duró el gusto cuando la mano que anteriormente estaba disparándole de un manotazo alejó el humo, dejándola a la vista.

 ** _CRASH_**

La mano derecha metió uno de sus dedos en el suelo, retirando un trozo de concreto que lanzó en dirección a la de ojos rosados, en respuesta pegó un salto lo suficiente para impulsarse e ir de cara contra el proyectil, el cual estando cerca del mismo alzó el arma rosada que sostenía para ejecutar su contraataque.

 ** _ZACK_**

Aquel enorme proyectil fue cortado en dos y las dos partes restantes cayeron a los lados. Tras haberse defendido Bete comenzó a correr hacia el científico real tan rápido que solo parecía una mancha negruzca en el de que Gaster se diera cuenta Betty estaba frente a él, a punto de estrellar su arma para efectuar un impacto directo.

 ** _ZACK BAMP_**

En el momento justo una de sus manos se interpuso entre él y su rival, generando un escudo verde proveniente del agujero de su palma, logró bloquear el guadañazo que se dirigía a su rostro, Betty ganó una mueca de disgusto al ver como detrás de ella aparecía la mano restante, disparando un laser rojo intentando darle.

Para poder esquivar se impulsó en el escudo de Gaster, usándolo como una plataforma, en medio del vuelo logró divisar que el creador del Core alineaba las dos manos y hacía que tomasen posiciones de pistolas, disparando desde sus índices aquellas balas doradas de nueva cuenta.

 ** _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_**

Betty juntó sus brazos para poder caer en picada al suelo de manera rápida, las balas mágicas fallaban su objetivo de manera continua, para molestia de su creador. Wing Dings, estando harto de fallar todo decidió hacerse cargo él mismo, por lo que decidió generar un hueso en una de sus manos y mantener a Duality cerca de la niña para contenerla.

Cuando ella alzó su mirada se encontró rodeada por las dos manos, pero no disparaban, cuando volteó a ubicar al esqueleto vio como un hueso estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, ¿cuando había llegado allí? ¡Maldición! Había estado tan preocupada por esas dos que no había visto a Gaster.

 ** _BAM_**

Bete: ¡AGH! -de manera directa aquel hueso impactó en su cara, Akumu fue separado de ella y encerrado en un campo de energía generado por una de las manos de Duality, su cuerpo esta vez fue atajado por la mano restante y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, comenzó a apretarla- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaster: Me prometí a mí mismo... Que si pudiera causarte todo el dolor que nos causaste... -murmuró con frialdad, mientras la flama de su ojo derecho brillaba al ejercer fuerza en su agarre, notando como una especie de liquido rosa claro, tal vez sangre, comenzaba a caer del interior de la boca de Noire- Tomaría esa oportunidad a cualquier costo...

Akumu se estrellaba una y otra vez contra aquella esfera verde que le tenía prisionero, debía ayudarla, debía salvarla, ¡debía protegerla sin importar nada!

Los gritos provenientes de la garganta de aquella criatura comenzaron a ser insoportables, tenía una justificación perfecta para eso:Su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado vivo, lo cual no era para nada bonito... Ahora se daba cuenta que pese a lo que creía, ella sí tenía órganos dentro de sí ía sentir sus huesos crujir de agonía, siendo lenta y dolorosamente quebrados.

Esto no podía estarle pasando, había hecho tantos sacrificios para llegar a donde estaba, tenía que escapar, ¡debía luchar! ¡Debía matarlos a todos!

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban materializó su aguja en su mano derecha, y la lanzó directo a la cara del científico real, para poder defenderse se vio obligado a perder la concentración de la barrera que mantenía presa a la masa rosada.

 ** _CRASH_**

Con un sonido de cristal siendo quebrado, Kumu había sido liberado de su prisión de verde color, dirigiéndose como una bala hacia su ama, transformándose en una capa que de inmediato cubrió la mano que la mantenía prisionera, la cual al verse en peligro se vio forzada a dejarla ir.

La castaña de rosados mechones fue atrapada por su ayudante, transformado en camilla y se dirigió con ella lejos del de orbe rojizo, con dificultad la chiquilla de botas se reincorporó, su interior le dolía pero no era nada que no se solucionase con la ayuda de sus pequeños ayudantes.

El sudor comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Gaster al estar sobre esforzándose, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar y abusar de Duality de tal manera, tal vez su magia hubiese aumentado, sin embargo, él ya no era tan joven y fuerte como solía serlo en los tiempos de la guerra, más aún; jamás pensó que volvería a tener la oportunidad de usar Duality tras el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Bete: ¿Cuánto falta para que podamos usar eso Kumu? -preguntó intentando mantener su mente estable, enfocada en él y no en el dolor físico que la invadía hasta ahora, el ser rosado retomó su forma esférica, sus ojos brillaron en rosado unos segundos mientras a la mente de Noire eran mandados los momentos de la escuela actuales, los esbirros se hallaban perforando pechos de niños y niñas, tomando sus almas y aumentando el poder de ambos, en respuesta a los estímulos el cuerpo de la joven recuperó su estado de salud y su cabello se tiñó de más rosa- Solo unos cuantos más...

Ya estando recuperada volvió a emprender carrera en contra de Gaster, el cual, de igual manera, se dirigió hacia ella usando su hueso como arma, el mismo chocó y contrarrestó la guadaña de Noire, pero no contenta con eso comenzó a dar múltiples estocadas, las cuales comenzaron a ser repelidas por el hueso que él cargaba.

 ** _¡ZACK ZACK ZACK! ¡CLACK CLACK CLACK!_**

El hueso resonaba de manera brutal por cada choque con la guadaña, además de estar reforzado con la magia de su usuario, aumentando su resistencia y daño, los brazos de Betty comenzaron a cansarse al notar como la fuerza del esqueleto era mayor a la suya.

 ** _BING_**

Y contra todo pronóstico, una de las manos de Duality hizo aparecer una esfera naranja frente a la de orbes rosados, Gaster pegó un salto hacia atrás para evitarla y de inmediato ella notó que era una bomba mágica de fragmentación, por lo que copiando su ejemplo de igual manera pegó un salto para evitar salir dañada por la explosión.

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

En medio del humo el ataque del esqueleto no se detuvo, una cierra circular azul salió disparada de la mano derecha, la cual sorprendió a Noire pero justo a tiempo Akumu se transformó en una lanza, se acopló a su mano derecha y la usó para poder bloquear el ataque azulado.

 ** _CLIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ZAMP_**

Como si fuera metal verdadero la misma sonó al chocar contra Akumu, pero sin esfuerzo y con un movimiento leve logró desviarla hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para esquivar un rayo rojizo de tamaño considerable, al mirar arriba la castaña logró divisar una enorme calavera con dientes y el mismo ojo rojo encendido.

Debía mantenerse lejos de aquellos disparos, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo rogaba; había Determinación, aunque leve, en aquella magia, por ende, si uno de estos llegaba a darle saldría muy perjudicada, estando atenta a sus movimientos Akumu se dirigió a la suela de su bota derecha y se unió con la misma, para aumentar su velocidad.

 ** _¡BAM! ¡PAM!_**

La patada de la mechirrosa fue contrarrestada por el hueso que Gaster estaba utilizando, de inmediato "la cosa" comenzó a propinar múltiples de las mismas intentando darle, dirigió su pie derecho al estómago del científico, pero fácilmente fue detenida por la mano libre de este, que la tomó y la envió directo a una de las manos de Duality.

Bete: ¡CAGHT! -algo de saliva salió de su boca debido al fuerte apretón al que fue sometido su inmediato la mano que la mantenía agarrada la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, estrellándola contra el mismo- Ught...

 ** _¡BING BING BING!_**

De nuevo aquellas granadas naranjas comenzaron a inundar los alrededores, Akumu volvió a desprenderse del cuerpo de Betty para cubrirla y lanzarla junto a él lejos del área, al parecer sin importar que tuviesen varias almas de su lado no podían ganarle.

 ** _BAAAAM_**

Tras la explosión, Gaster volvió a usar las macizas blancas para dispersar el humo, Betty ahora estaba de pie con su guadaña entre sus manos, no iba a dejar que se acercase a él esta vez, por lo que, haciendo desaparecer el hueso que tenía en sus manos, creó varios huesos alrededor de la chica que alguna vez quiso, y comenzó a estrellarlos contra ella.

 ** _¡CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!_**

Pero contra todo pronóstico ella comenzó a moverse con maestría y audacia, usando la misma arma rosada para poder bloquear los ataques que iban hacia ella, desviando los huesos, cortándolos, y bloqueándolos, incluso los huesos azules no eran capaces de llegar a ella... O eso creía.

Bete: AHHHHHG -mientras bloqueaba uno que se estaba dirigiendo a su rostro, uno había perforado su pierna obligándola a agacharse sobre una de sus rodillas, no tuvo tiempo para llorar cuando el enorme Gaster Blaster que flotaba sobre ella le disparó para aprovechar su estado, sabiendo que no podría bloquear eso su fiel compañero dejó de ser su arma, para volverse su escudo.

 ** _¡BAAAAAM!_**

Ambos villanos fueron cubiertos por el haz rojizo, tras disiparse el humo de la explosión por el contacto, se vio a Noire en el suelo, con los brazos cubriendo algo, muy probablemente su amigo rosado traga almas.

Bete: Kumu... -murmuró con mucha dificultad, sosteniendo a la pequeña masa rosada entre sus brazos, con dificultad él había abierto los ojos, mostrando que estaba débil por haber recibido un ataque directo de tal magnitud- Allí estás... -una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro mientras abrazaba y acurrucaba en su pecho al ser mágico para darle calor y afecto, ira inundó su corazón mientras redirigía su mirada a Gaster, alrededor del mismo flotaban las dos manos esqueléticas y aquella enorme arma laser- Si tan solo... Pudiera... -rencor comenzó a inundar su alma, mientras apretaba sus puños de impotencia al no poder protegerle ni ganarle- Conseguir una más...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cam: ¡Lily! -gritó desesperado el castaño mientras empujaba a su hermana, recibiendo él el golpe que terminó con su corta y joven vida- agh...ahhh...ugh -sangre comenzó a bajar de su boca, mientras aquel ser rosado extraía su alma de su pecho y se la comía, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, perdiendo el color de su piel siendo reemplazado por un tono gris.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una gran cantidad de magia y poder llenó por completo el interior de su cuerpo, todas sus heridas comenzaron a ser sanadas, y de manera sorprendente toda la zona castaña de su cabellera desapareció, siendo reemplazadas por un brillante y precioso color rosado.

 ** _[Rhabdophobia]_**

 ** _SWASHHH_**

Una cúpula de magia se extendió desde el cuerpo de la niña, cubriendo toda el área en la cual Gaster y ella se encontraban, el esqueleto se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos pensando que sería un ataque desesperado por parte de ella para defenderse, pero no fue así; por lo que decidido a matarla de una vez por todas.

...

Nada sucedió, ninguna de las manos o su Gaster Blaster respondió a sus comandos, en su lugar Noire alzó su brazo derecho, y las tres técnicas supremas del creador del Core flotaron detrás de ella, su rostro ganó una mueca de impacto y sorpresa, era increíble... Ella se había apropiado de sus ataques.

Pero, rehusándose a ser derrotado intentó invocar huesos para poder defenderse, sin éxito alguno ya que sus brazos fueron inmovilizados por dos látigos celestes provenientes de los agujeros de las palmas de las manos que ella había capturado, Gaster miró con horror como ella apuntaba su mano a él, el rayo rosado comenzó a cargarse en el Gaster Blaster...Y entonces disparó.

 ** _BAAAAAAAM_**

Todo su cuerpo recibió por completo el impacto, estando ahora de cara al suelo, pero ella no estaba satisfecha, quería hacerlo sufrir más, quería oírlo gritar, verlo sangrar, hacerlo llorar de impotencia y dolor al ser derrotado, aplastarlo como la maldita cucaracha que era.

 ** _PAM_**

Gaster: ¡CAGHT! -una de las manos se estrelló en forma de puño directo en su cuerpo, haciendo que sangre saliera del interior de su boca para su gran deleite, no contenta con esto envió a otra a tomar su cuerpo y con todas sus fuerzas, estrellarlo contra el techo.

 ** _CRASH_**

El cuerpo de Wing Dings se estrelló con suficiente fuerza para hacer grietas en el techo donde había sido estrellado, y mientras su cuerpo caía, Betty apareció frente a él, ejecutando por última vez el Gaster Blaster antes de que desapareciera.

 ** _BAAAAAAM_**

El rosado ataque volvió a impactar con toda su potencia en el cuerpo del débil monstruo, el cual ahora estaba de cara al suelo, en un charco de sangre, malherido pero vivo aún, la niña peli rosada tomó su aguja, y riendo de felicidad y victoria, la clavó de lleno en el cuerpo de Gaster, no en su alma pues quería darle una muerte lenta y deshonrosa.

 ** _ZAAP ZAP ZAAAAP_**

Bete: ¡AHHHHHH! -un grito de dolor salió de la boca de la niña, mientras todo su cuerpo era invadido por una dolorosa electricidad que terminó por anular todo aquel aumento de poder que había recibido de las almas de la escuela, su cuerpo con quemaduras leves cayó unos metros lejos del malherido padre de los hermanos esqueleto.

La causante de todo había sido Jessica, había disparado el "anulador de magia de monstruos" hacia Betty, obteniendo éxito en su cometido, la pelinegra y Alphys miraban de manera desafiante a Noire, aquello la hacía enfurecer, ¡este era su momento, su victoria! y Ellas se lo habían arrebatado...Imperdonable.

Bete: ¡Mátalas Kumu! -ordenó apoyada en una de sus rodillas, pues las quemaduras seguían hiriéndola y reduciendo considerablemente su movilidad, de inmediato la masa rosada se dirigió hacia ambas para acabar con sus vidas, pero la creadora de los Amalgamate sacó de su bata una esfera verde que lanzó hacia él, interrumpiendo su avance; nuevamente fue capturado y encerrado en un escudo verde.

Alphys: Jessica, usa el tele-transportador que te di y saca a Gaster de aquí, el artefacto solo puede tele-transportar a dos personas -el tono de voz y el rostro de Alphys se notaba decidido, la directora había ganado un rostro de duda, y es que no quería dejarla ir, estaba preocupada por su seguridad; Alphys no tenía ninguna oportunidad si Gaster no había logrado nada.

Jessica: Pero Alphys-

Alphys: Teníamos un plan...si Gaster fallaba en matarla se suponía que yo activaría una trampa -su respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó, cerró sus ojos mientras rápidamente evaluaba su situación; si no lograba matarla entonces su vida habría terminado, pero ella estaba lista para aceptar la muerte, ya no sería una cobarde nunca más, no se echaría para atrás, no se escondería, y nunca escaparía, aún si eso le costaba la vida este día- Pero me rehusó a quedarme allí y dejar que pase, ¡no seré la cobarde esta vez!

Esa determinación, esa decisión, aquella valentía...Eso hacía enfadar a Bete, estaba tan molesta, tan furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevían a oponérsele? ¡Ella era un ser superior! ¡Todos debían morir por sus manos y sentirse honrados por ello! No tenían ni un derecho a luchar por su patéticas y inservibles vidas, todos, **_todos_** eran insectos miserables.

Alphys: ¡Rápido! -la orden fue dada, la pelinegra asintió mientras tomaba la esfera celeste, la cual emitió dos brillos y finalmente Jessica y Gaster desaparecieron, no sin antes la primera despedirse con una advertencia de que tuviese cuidado con vez estando sola, Akumu logró salir de su prisión, pero antes de que atacara a Alphys, ella lanzó la misma esfera, protegiéndose de aquella abominación y después presionando un botón verde en el control que traía en sus manos.

 ** _BIIIIIIP...BIIIIIIIIIIIP_**

Alarmas comenzaron a sonar, una luz roja cubrió la recámara en la que estaban encerrados los tres, y después una voz robótica comenzó a hablar.

 ** _"PELIGRO: INICIANDO ANULADOR"_**

Bete: ¡KUMU, REGRESA AQUÍ! -gritó teniendo un mal presentimiento, algo no le gustaba, necesitaba que él estuviera cerca de ella en el caso de que fuera necesario hacer una huída desesperada si se daba el caso de la derrota.

 ** _"SUJETOS EXTRAÑOS IDENTIFICADOS, INICIANDO EXTERMINACIÓN"_**

Un brillo blanco comenzó a llena la habitación, acompañado de un sonido de maquinaria pesada, ni Alphys ni Bete apartaban sus ojos la una de la otra, hasta que por fin la visión de ambas fue nublada por aquel potente destello, toda la habitación que funcionaba como el "anulador de monstruos y humanos" fue llenada con energía al haberse activado y ejecutado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _SWARP_**

Alguien se había tele-transportado a la casa, aquello trajo un sentimiento caluroso al corazón de la oficial de policía, pues eso solo significaba una cosa: Alphys, Jessica y Gaster habían ganado, Bete Noire estaba muerta, no podía esperar a verla y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Undyne: ¡Alphys! -exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero rápidamente toda su ilusión se hizo pedazos al ver como Papyrus estaba curando a un muy malherido Gaster, que era sujetado por Jessica... Ni rastro alguno de su dulce cerebrito- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Dónde está Alphys! -tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo fuese a pasar.

Jessica: Ella dijo que tenía un plan para matar a esa cosa -contestó con un rostro de preocupación, en respuesta la mujer pez apretó sus puños y se fue corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas de la casa- ¡ESPERA UNDYNE!

Pero era tarde, ella ya se había ido, no podía dejarla sola, tenía que saber como estaba, tenía que verla... Protegerla.

No quería vivir en un mundo sin ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _"FINALIZANDO SECUENCIA DE ELIMINACIÓN"_**

La alumna de Gaster abrió sus ojos, con lágrimas en estos al notar que no quedaba ningún ser vivo en aquel cuarto exceptuándola a ella, una sonrisa de alivio llegó a su rostro mientras alzaba sus brazos...estaba tan asustada, pero ¡lo había conseguido, había matado a ese demonio!

Alphys: ¡SI, FUNCIONÓ! -gritó moviendo sus garras levemente, se sentía tan emocionada, tan feliz, ¡tan viva! Aquella adrenalina, aquella felicidad, ¡ella era una heroína justo como Undyne! estaría tan orgullosa de ella y-

 ** _ZACK_**

... Caliente... Su estómago se sentía muy caliente... Cuando bajó la mirada pudo divisar como un hilo rosa conectaba el interior de su cuerpo a la mano de Betty, la cual sonreía mientras la miraba respirar y moverse con lentitud y dificultad... Había fallado.

Bete: ¿Quién te dijo que yo era un monstruo...?¿O incluso un humano? -una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, la cual se agrandó aún más al oír la voz de ese maldito pescado a lo lejos...esto iba a ser tan, tan delicioso.

Cuando la pelirroja finalmente logró entrar, su ojo se abrió al ver como la criatura amarilla estaba a punto de ser empalada por la aguja de la criatura rosada, no notando que no era la realidad, preparó una de sus lanzas y de inmediato la lanzó al alma descubierta de Betty con la esperanza de matarla de una vez.

Pero la realidad la golpeó de inmediato, al ver como la ilusión desaparecía y en realidad había perforado el alma de Alphys, el horror la invadió al igual que las lágrimas... Sobre todo, aquella última mirada de confort que ella le dio, para luego desaparecer en polvo.

Ella...Alphys...Se había ido para siempre... Y ella había sido la que la había matado.

 ** _HAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA_**

Su risa inundó sus oídos, para posteriormente sentir que fue perforada por su propia arma, y cayó al suelo, cansada. Undyne tenía tanto sueño en esos momentos... Se sentía tan débil... Y extrañaba tanto a Alphys... Pero... El solo ver a Betty caminar hacia la salida, le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

 _Ella no iba a detenerse._

Esa chica iba a seguir, y seguir, y seguir asesinando para siempre, y, una vez que terminase con las vidas, esperanzas y sueños de todos, no estaría satisfecha. Después de los monstruos, seguirían los humanos, hasta que no quedase ni un solo ser vivo en el planeta.

No... No podía permitirlo... No debía dejarla... Por Alphys, por Gaster, por Sans, por Frisk, por todos los monstruos y humanos que existían, existen y existirán.

 **¡ELLA LA IBA A MATAR!**

 ** _BOOOOOOM_**

Una explosión de poder emergió con Undyne como su origen, una vez la luz se dejó de ver, ésta estaba cubierta por una armadura negra con un corazón rojo y una lanza en su mano derecha. Ante aquella vista, la criatura rosa frunció el ceño mientras su fiel amigo se transformaba en una guadañ le tenía miedo solo por haberse transformado, era ella la que debía temerle.

Bete: ¡HA! ¿Piensas que tus lanzas son fuertes? -preguntó desafiante y llena de confianza. No sabía a ciencia cierta que tan poderoso era ese patético esqueleto, pero con Rhabdophobia de su lado no había nada que pudiera derrotarla. Incluso ese idiota de Frisk caería fácilmente a sus poder era infinito, y todos ellos serían superados de manera estrepitosa y aplastados por su bota.

Undyne: Fufufu... No... No lo creo -contestó con una sonrisa, sus afilados dientes amarillos estaban a la vista debido a la mueca que su rostro había hecho. De su ojo izquierdo salían de manera insistente varios haz de luz; magia escapando de su cuerpo debido a que tenía más poder del que soportaba- Lo son.

 ** _SWARP_**

Bete: ¡! -una mueca de espanto se apoderó del rostro de la niña, la pelirroja había desaparecido en un haz de luz, tan rápido que no había sido capaz de verla, en tan solo un segundo ella había regresado a su lado y, con todas sus fuerzas, había estrellado su puño en su rostro- ¡AAAGH!

El cuerpo rosado fue mandado a volar por toda la fuerza aplicada en aquel simple puñetazo, pero no era todo; había algo más, algo mucho más allí, ya que su mejilla le ardía como si hubiese sido golpeada por fuego, pero no era posible... Solo había una cosa en todo el mundo que era capaz de hacer sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba, y eso era...

Bete: (¿P-por qué?... ¿Por qué se siente como si tuviera determinación?) -pensó mientras abría con dificultad sus ojos aún en el vuelo, solo para ver como Undyne estaba corriendo a la misma velocidad en la que su cuerpo se movía, todo para que luego cogiera con todas sus fuerzas su cuello, comenzando aplicar fuerza para lograr asfixiarla, esto no era posible, era inaudito, ¿cómo es que ella tenía determinación?

Akumu de inmediato se dirigió a intentar ayudar a su dueña, transformándose en una espada y yendo en dirección al abdomen de la pelirroja, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues aquella arma rosada fue bloqueada por una lanza generada en la mano libre de Undyne. Akumu comenzó a intentar de manera insistente superar la defensa del monstruo pez, sin éxito alguno.

Impotencia le llenaba debido a que los dos comenzaban a ser superados, no importaba cuánto intentase penetrar la defensa de aquella maldita arma celeste, no tenía efecto alguno, lo cual le enfadaba y le hacía sentir tan débil e inútil.

Undyne no estaba satisfecha con sus acciones, ver como las fuerzas de esa niña cedían significaba que estaba muriendo; no era suficiente, debía hacerla gritar de agonía, hacerla llorar de dolor, que sufriera y sintiera todo el dolor que se merecía, todo el dolor que les había causado a Gaster, Papyrus, Sans.

 _A Alphys._

Por lo que, decidida a ejecutar una venganza satisfactoria, lanzó con fuerza su cuerpo al muro más alejado de su posición. La masa rosada se dirigió velozmente a donde iba a estrellarse su dueña, pero no logró llegar a tiempo.

 ** _BAM_**

El cuerpo de Noire se estrelló fuertemente contra el muro.

Se sentía cansada... Su cuello estaba caliente debido al agarre de Undyne, era ese maldito calor otra vez... Ese calor que le recordaba a él, pero este calor... Era distinto. No se sentía bien e incómodo, este calor la lastimaba, la hería, la quemaba.

La mataba.

El ser moldeable se acercó a la niña de ojos rosados, chocando contra su frente para llamar su atención, entonces Betty recuperó su cordura, debía dejar de pensar, lo único que podía hacer era actuar, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar en tantas estupideces? Debía demostrarle a esa estúpida mocosa que ella no era merecedora de la determinación.

Determinación era Frisk.

No ella, ella era falsa, ella era una farsante, no merecía aquel poder de un rojo tan hermoso y embriagante, pero aún así se atrevía a poseerlo y usarlo; eso la hacía enfurecer como nunca, un sentimiento de odio similar a aquella vez cuando ese mocoso de alma verde estuvo al lado de Frisk, un sentimiento oscuro idéntico a cuando él había recibido ese horrendo brazalete que ella sí merecía.

Todo el dolor que sentía desapareció siendo reemplazados por adrenalina, de inmediato se recompuso y miró a Undyne apuntar su lanza hacia ella, varias de las mismas se generaron detrás de ella y fueron en contra de "la cosa", Betty corrió hacia la pared con Akumu acoplado a sus botas para lograr esquivar las lanzas.

 ** _ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK BAM BAM BAM BAM_**

La misma comenzó a destruirse por los choques de las armas mágicas, mientras todas fallaban su objetivo ella seguía corriendo hacia arriba, logrando llegar hasta el techo, Undyne miró hacia arriba donde se hallaba Betty, el techo comenzó a iluminarse en luces celestes, rápidamente la criatura advirtió un ataque masivo y saltó para esquivarlo, notando como de donde antes había estado habían salido todo un centenar de lanzas desde el techo, como si fueran estalactitas.

Cayendo hacia ella, Noire invocó su aguja, y Akumu se acopló a su mano derecha transformándose en la lanza anteriormente usada contra Gaster, y con todas sus fuerzas se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Undyne, un pequeño estruendo ocurrió debido a la fuerza impuesta y el suelo debajo de la de armadura negra se agrietó.

La ex-capitana sonrió al ver aquella tenacidad invadir el cuerpo de su víctima, y de manera estrepitosa comenzó a chocar armas con ella, sacando chispas por cada vez que la lanza y la aguja impactaban contra la lanza que sostenía.

 ** _CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK_**

El cabello y la ropa de Betty se movían de manera insistente producto del movimiento de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba ennegrecido mostrando solo su boca, que ahora era una mueca de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tener determinación?! **¡ESO NO LE PERTENECÍA NI DE LEJOS!**

 ** _¡CLANKCLANKCLANKCLANK!_**

Undyne comenzó a mover sus brazos a altas velocidades todo con el objetivo de bloquear la aguja y la lanza de Betty, notando como de manera súbita e inesperada había obtenido un aumento de fuerza y velocidad en sus ataques, determinada a no fracasar materializó una segunda lanza en su brazo libre y como ella comenzó a atacar a dos manos, atacando y bloqueando.

Movió su mano arriba usando la punta afilada de la lanza derecha, bloqueando la aguja que se dirigía hacia su rostro, y con la lanza izquierda se apresuró a dirigirla a su estómago, sin éxito; pues la lanza de la castaña había terminado con su camino, algunas partículas rosadas junto a las chispas se desprendieron del cuerpo de Akumu, el cual sintió algo de dolor por la determinación que irradiaban las armas de su contrincante.

 ** _CLANK PAM_**

La pelirroja bloqueó de nuevo la aguja de Betty, y con todas sus fuerzas pegó una patada directo a su estómago, sacando algo de saliva de su boca y lanzándola lejos, pero contrario a la primera vez, no continuó hasta chocar con la pared; ella misma usando su guadaña y clavándola en el suelo se detuvo, volvió a alzar la cabeza y vio las lanzas ir en su dirección para usarla como alfiletero, Rhabdophobia entró en acción.

 ** _SWASHHH_**

Todas las lanzas que se dirigían a ella cambiaron su color a rosado, luego se alinearon detrás como si fueran un ejército preparado para atacar nada más su comandante lo dijese, la de orbes rosados ganó una sonrisa de victoria, esta era su técnica suprema, nadie podría derrotarla cuando fuera activada, esta batalla ya había terminado a su favor.

Undyne: Puedes quedarte con esos -consintió con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos e inclinaba levemente la cabeza a izquierda cientos de lanzas aparecieron detrás suyo, el triple de las que Betty tenía; para empeorar las cosas no se le veía cansada ni un poco tras haber empleado tal cantidad de magia de manera consecutiva y tan desmedida- Tengo muchos más.

Horror... Era todo lo que sentía al ver que realmente estaba acorralada... Aquella niña se hallaba asustada de lo que veía, sus miedos se vieron bien infundados cuando la lluvia de lanzas comenzó de manera inmisericorde y cruel, por más que intentó defenderse usando las lanzas que tenía de su parte no logró hacerlo.

 ** _SHACK SHACK SHACK SHACK_**

Bete: A-AHHHHHHH -lágrimas, dolía, y dolía demasiado, su cuerpo estaba atravesado por varias de aquellas armas celestes, perforándola y clavándola en el suelo, algo de sangre rosada salió del interior de su cuerpo por su boca y por los agujeros que habían sido generados en su cuerpo, dolía mucho, sentía como si sus órganos se estuviesen quemando, ya no podía respirar de buena manera y sentía que sangre salía de su nariz; dos de aquellas lanzas habían tenido suerte y se clavaron directo en sus pulmones- **¡CAUGHT, CAUGHT CAUGHT!**

Pero él estaba bien... Con un rostro aterrorizado al ver su estado, pero bien... No había recibido ningún daño... Su cuerpo podía ser destruido todas las veces que hiciera falta, pero mientras Akumu siguiese viviendo podría haber otra Bete Noire, él era su prioridad y los monstruos.

 ** _FIIIIING_**

El aire se sentía caliente, con dificultad la chiquilla de mechones rosados giró su cabeza, su único ojo visible se abrió de sorpresa al ver como Undyne desde el aire materializaba una gigantesca lanza roja hecha de pura determinación, no podría esquivar eso, no podría sobrevivir a eso...

Iba a morir.

Undyne: ¡YO SOY LA LANZA DE LA JUSTICIA! -gritó mientras empleaba todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo pudo reunir, lanzó directo hacia ella ese ataque mortal, en un último intento desesperado por salvar a Akumu le protegió con su cuerpo, cubriéndole con sus brazos, la vista de la pobre maníaca fue nublada por aquel rojizo resplandor que se sentía tan familiar.

 ** _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM_**

Una explosión enorme ocurrió, tan poderosa que logró destruir por completo el techo de la cámara del anulador, dejando al descubierto la vegetación de los alrededores y los rayos del sol, para cuando todo terminó la mitad del cuerpo de Betty estaba destruida, intestinos, órganos y sangre se asomaban de su interior, y se deshacían en partículas quemadas por aquel poder rojizo característico del embajador.

Akumu golpeaba de manera insistente la cabeza de Betty, pero no respondía en absoluto, se estaba muriendo, todo su cuerpo estaba quemándose por la determinación de aquella lanza... Y ella ya no estaba consiente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **(Ambientar esta escena con: "Ever-present Feeling")**

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuvo que existir?

Emociones que la gente considera sanas, formas de pensar "cuerdas", estándares sociales que todo ser vivo debe seguir para estar integrado de buena manera en la sociedad, la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, en lo que se debe y no se debe pensar, en lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es.

Ella, Bete Noire lo sabía a la perfección, igual que Amber, que dentro de su subconsciente siempre rogaba y suplicaba por salir, de reclamar su libertad, su cuerpo...

Su vida.

Pero... Dolía... Dolía el ver a Frisk feliz y rodeado de gente que lo amaba y lo quería de verdad... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto...? ¿Por qué la enfurecía de tal manera? Era el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando recordaba a Agate, cuando recordaba la vida de Amber, y cuando recordaba a Copper.

Frisk era igual a ella... Pero, al mismo tiempo... No lo era.

Él tenía amigos, tenía una familia, un hogar y gente que lo amaba... ¿Y ella? Ella no tenía nada ni a nadie, solo el propósito con el cual Agate la había creado, y aquello la enfurecía... Quería poseer algo, quería tener algo con lo cual darle significado a su patética existencia sin un final ni un inicio.

Si mataba a los monstruos, si se forjaba un nombre, una reputación, sería algo más que solo el legado de Agate, sería ella misma. Tendría una historia, tal vez nunca un inicio pero si tendría un desarrollo y un final. Ella, Bete Noire: la asesina de todos los seres vivos de la tierra.

No quería ver a Frisk feliz con otras personas... Quería que sufriera como ella, quería que no tuviera nada como ella.A ella se le fue negada la vida desde el comienzo, se le negó todo lo que a cualquiera se le da desde su nacimiento, pero él...

 ** _Frisk..._**

Él había rechazado su origen... Él había creado su propia historia, forjado su camino, un camino de luz, un camino de amor, de amistad, de sangre, de dolor y sufrimiento que derramó con cada reinicio que hizo, y terminó obteniendo una vida perfecta y un final feliz.

Y eso la hacía enfurecer... La hacía enojar... Todos ellos la hacían enojar... Que él tuviera madre, amigos, que tuviera un "hermano"...

Que tuviera una _vida_.

Lo quería solo, quería verlo abandonado, quería verlo llorar y gritar, patalear, negar y volverse loco al no tener nada más... Quería que la odiara, que la despreciara para ir a matarla y entonces, ella sería lo único que él tendría.

Quería que su historia fuese la de él, y que la historia de él... Fuera la de ella.

Quería poseerlo, nunca había tenido nada, nunca había conseguido nada, ni logrado nada porque ella no existía realmente... Pero quería que él fuera de ella. Su rival, su enemigo, su misión, su objetivo, su deseo, su sueño, su esperanza y motivo... Su todo.

Y es que Frisk... Frisk era todo lo que Bete tenía... Él era lo único que se le dio: _"Derrotar a los monstruos y a Determinación"._ Sólo eso... Una simple misión... No tenía nada más, ni a nadie... Y ella quería que él tampoco tuviera nada ni a nadie.

Para que entonces él la tuviera a ella... y ella lo tuviera a él... y juntos, murieran en un épico combate que daría fin a las vidas de ambos y a sus historias; ser parte de su historia, ser parte de su vida, ser parte de alguien como él, que tantas cosas había conseguido y ella que nunca nada había tenido.

Ese era su sueño... Y para lograrlo...

Para lograrlo...

 ** _Debía matarlos a todos._**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No tenía otra opción, su ama estaba muriendo, si no hacía algo iban a morir los dos y aquello era algo que no estaba permitido, de ninguna manera; sin importarle nada más, retiró aquel tubo de ensayo que contenía el Odio que habían robado juntos la noche anterior, y se lo tragó.

 **BUMP BUMP**

Undyne lanzó el ataque final para acabar con la vida de aquella mocosa, sin embargo jamás logró atinarle; ya que justo como a ella le sucedió, un destello negruzco junto a una pequeña onda expansiva se generó desde el cuerpo de Betty, la pelirroja sonrió al verla levantarse otra vez, viva y regenerada como si nunca hubiera estado a punto de morir...

Eso estaba bien... Después de todo, no sería divertido matarla si no oponía resistencia y luchaba con todo su poder.

Por otra parte, la esfera rosada sonrió de felicidad al ver a su dueña, sin notar que cuando esta abrió los ojos, toda su esclerótica estaba ennegrecida y su cabello era totalmente rosado, la joven solo extendió su brazo con la mano abierta, indicando que estaba lista para continuar con su batalla, aceptó gustoso la oferta transformándose en su arma preferida.

 ** _SWISH_**

Justo como cuando empezaron su batalla, ahora fue Betty la que se teletransportó al lado de Undyne, pero previendo que intentaría cortarle la cabeza se dio la vuelta y bloqueó su guadaña, pero la fuerza fue tal que hizo estremecer la tierra, aquello la sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿qué clase de poder había despertado u obtenido para lograr tales capacidades?

Bete: **HA HA HA** -una risa lenta y bestial salió de la boca de la niña, no contenía burla, si no malicia y locura, con rapidez comenzó a mover nuevamente su guadaña, solo que esta vez Undyne no podía jugar, esa cosa se había transformado en una bestia.

 ** _CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK_**

Las armas de ambas féminas comenzaron a chocar otra vez, solo que ahora los brazos de Undyne empezaban a sentirse cansados debido a toda la fuerza y la presión que Betty estaba ejerciendo, era realmente impresionante, ¡debía cambiar de táctica rápido!

Pegó un salto para alejarse de ella, y al estar en el aire chasqueó los dedos, enviando una lluvia de lanzas hacia ella para volver a repetir la táctica del alfiletero que usó antes, no obstante cuando las lanzas comenzaron a ir hacia la castaña, ella no usó su molesto Rhabdophobia; en su lugar manifestó su aguja y hizo algo impresionante; bañó la misma en una especie de fuego negro para hacer que se transformase en una guadaña, teniendo ahora dos.

 ** _CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING_**

Moviendo sus brazos por instinto, aquella bestia comenzó a bloquear todas las lanzas que se dirigían a ella, una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de Undyne al ver esa situación, ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivarlas, cada vez que su aguja tocaba una de sus lanzas las incineraba, la velocidad con la que estaba moviendo sus brazos era algo que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

Cuando por fin terminó de bloquear hasta la última de las lanzas del monstruo, cruzó las dos guadañas y pegando un potente corte al aire, una equis de fuego negro emergió de las hojas de las mismas en dirección a la policía con mucha velocidad, al ver que no sería capaz de esquivarla llevó algo de su magia a su defensa para resistirlo de frente.

 ** _FUASHHHH_**

El ataque de la pelirrosa destrozó la armadura de Undyne, causándole un gran daño; algo de sangre salió de su boca mientras caía en dirección al suelo, Bete al ver una oportunidad volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer debajo de Undyne y saltar con mucha potencia, la de piel azul no se lo esperó pero fue tarde, antes de defenderse la niña ya había clavado de lleno el mástil de su hoz en su espalda usando la fuerza que ganó con el impulso.

Undyne: ACKKKGH -algo de sangre salió de su boca al sentir su columna ser dañada, como tercer combo la bestia negra giró quedando cara a cara con ella, y sin piedad alguna plantó su bota en todo su rostro para empujarla directo al suelo, usándola además como camilla de aterrizaje- AHHHHHHHH

 ** _PAM_**

El cuerpo de armadura negra chocó de forma definitivamente contra el suelo, Betty preparó su guadaña para asesinarla de una vez, sin embargo antes de hacerlo su cuerpo fue embestido por una flecha dorada que la empujó varios metros lejos, la anfibio se puso de pie sujetándose el pecho mientras el corazón rojo de su peto brillaba, restaurando sus heridas y las zonas rotas de su armadura.

Undyne: Si crees que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, ¡piénsalo otra vez! -su tono de voz estaba lleno de decisión, determinación, de ira, valentía y tenacidad; no estaba dispuesta a caer por manos de esa estúpida chiquilla, ¡la mataría y vengaría a todos! -Porque estoy determinada... Y NO ME PISOTEARÁS.

La respuesta que recibió ante su afirmación, fue una risa gutural, Betty alzó su aguja lista para ejecutar un nuevo ataque, Akumu ahora tenía una mirada de preocupación, esta no era su ama, no era su mejor amiga, era una bestia literalmente... Una bestia negra.

El negro de sus escleróticas comenzó a esparcirse por todo su rostro de manera lenta... si... ¡sí!, este poder era todo lo que necesitaba para destruir a los monstruos, para igualar a Frisk, la victoria estaba de su lado... Pero no podía ver nada... Se sentía ciega... En un mundo oscuro del cual no podía salir...

Eso hasta que una brillante y bella luz roja la hizo abrir finalmente los ojos, y darse cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo, y lo que le estaba pasando; no era ella la que estaba peleando, era algo más... Algo mucho peor.

Bete: **¡BLERGHT! ¡CAUGHT!** -de manera involuntaria vomitó algo de aquella sustancia negra, el blanco de sus ojos regresó y los tonos cafés de su cabello también, su boca estaba llena del líquido oscuro, una fuerza la intentaba poseer ya que de nuevo las zonas negras comenzaron a extenderse junto al tono rosado de su melena, pero tras cerrar de manera estrepitosa los párpados y hacer uso de su fuerza, logró recuperar el control justo a tiempo para ver que una lluvia de Lanzas se dirigía a su persona, pero Akumu logró jalarla hacia atrás para salvarla y la miró con un rostro de preocupación- No sé qué está pasando. Debemos irnos -suplicó sintiéndose débil, en respuesta su amigo rosado asintió mientras extendía un tentáculo a la zona alta del bosque, y la cubría en forma de cápsula.

Los dos habían huido inesperadamente del combate, Undyne había quedado sola en la zona... Sola con sus pecados.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bete: ¡¿Por qué te comerías todo el maldito frasco?! ¡Pedazo de idiota! -gritó la joven mientras se golpeaba fuertemente el pecho para poder regurgitar aquella asquerosidad, su cabello había vuelto a ser completamente rosado, ahora ella y Akumu se habían refugiado en su cabaña secreta en el bosque, aquellos insultos lastimaban y asustaban a la masita, la ojirosa abrió los ojos recuperando la compostura, perdiendo las tonalidades negras de sus ojos y el tinte rosado de su cabello.

Ella estaba dándole la espalda, se la veía preocupada, y de verdad que lo estaba; ¿cómo no estarlo si ahora, por primera vez, ella era la que tenía miedo en lugar de sus enemigos? Una fuerza misteriosa estaba amenazándola intentando usarla, poseerla y controlarla.

Bete: Lo siento por gritarte... sé que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sacarnos de allí -su tono de voz mostraba arrepentimiento, dejó caer su cuerpo en una de las paredes, mirando el suelo para sumirse en sus pensamientos, la esfera rosada se acercó a su ama, estando mejor, al sentirle ella comenzó a hablar para poder desahogarse- Akumu, esta... Esta oscuridad... Esta horrible Sustancia... La subestimamos mucho -su rostro reflejaba malestar, llevó su mano al lugar donde estaba su corazón, el cual latía de manera muy pausada y débil, no es como si ella lo necesitase para vivir, pero aún así... No era una señal muy esperanzadora- Apenas y me siento como yo misma... Nuestras metas... Nuestra razón de existir parece estar deslizándose de nuestras manos -aquella sola idea de olvidar lo que anhelaba... Su sueño, su deseo, su pasión... Eso era lo que la asustaba; el no ser nada más que una marioneta y usada toda su vida, era su peor pesadilla, su terror más grande... su miedo- Akumu... Siento que esta cosa, esta... este Odio tiene sus propios planes -una mirada de auténtica preocupación fue lanzada hacia él, quien no se sintió aún peor debido al estado de su amiga- no sé cuánto tiempo más seré capaz de declinarlos...

La situación no era favorable para ninguno de los dos, esto podía significar el final de su camino, pero él siempre estaría de su parte, para darle algo de apoyo y cariño se dirigió a su cabeza, acostándose en su coronilla para hacerla sentir mejor; funcionó ya que Noire ganó una sonrisa de felicidad y confianza... Ella no tenía porqué estar asustada, porque ella era miedo.

Bete: ¿Cuánto falta para que nuestros amigos de la escuela lleguen aquí? -preguntó queriendo variar de tema, la esferita rosada alzó la mirada en dirección a la puerta, por la cual se asomaron múltiples masas de rosado claro, las mismas que habían enviado a la escuela para recolectar almas, las mismas que habían aumentado su poder- Perfecto... ahora esperaremos a que él venga -aquella oración extrañó al ser rosado, el cual alzó una ceja de manera dudosa, no estando seguro de lo que ella estaba deseando- no iré afuera a buscar a Frisk. Creo que hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer para que él venga hacia nosotros -explicó con un rostro algo tranquilo, esa idea se le hacía bastante inteligente y muy beneficiosa; el bosque era un área táctica en la cual ambos tendrían ventaja durante la batalla- Incluso con determinación de su lado... En su estado actual... Frisk no tiene ni una posibilidad en contra de nosotros -una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su ojo visible brillaba, viendo el interior de sus esbirros... 1, 4, 6, 10, 17, 26... Veintiséis almas eran las que habían obtenido en su ataque a la escuela, Akumu salió de su cabeza y se posicionó frente a aquellas criaturas- Y una vez que me deshaga de él... Nadie será capaz de detenernos.

 ** _CHOMP_**

El ser mágico había agrandado su tamaño y se había comido de un mordisco a todos sus secuaces, habiendo absorbido todas las almas que consiguieron durante el día...

Por su parte, la castaña no paraba de pensar en Frisk... había ocupado sus pensamientos en su totalidad, todo su cuerpo estaba emocionado de verle de nuevo, de luchar con él, de que la hiriera, de herirlo, de que le dijera que la odiaba y que la mataría y ella le correspondería de esa misma manera.

Pronto, muy pronto ellos iban a chocar puños por primera y última vez.

 **Fin.**


	8. Frisk Dreemurr

**He alterado los poderes de Bete Noire y de Frisk Dreemurr para poder hacer la batalla más larga y darle un ambiente distinto, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Frisk Dreemurr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El momento había llegado.

Su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada, por cada paso que daba en dirección al bosque alejándose más y más de su hogar y de la ciudad que para este entonces, estaba sumida en un caos total.

Su nivel de amor no había aumentado mucho en estas horas que había estado esperando, atacar a su madre en frente de todos y rechazar su ayuda como su cariño había hecho un efecto mínimo, solo tenía nivel 3.

¿Con eso podría ganarle?, ¿con eso podría matarla?

 ** _CRACK_**

La imagen de él estrangulándola hasta matarla no se le iba de la mente, estaba teniendo dudas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía quitarse de su mente la muerte de Sans, Cam, Alphys y quien sabe cuántos otros niños.

Y la odiaba, la odiaba más de lo que podía amarla y de lo que pudo haberla amado.

 **Suish~ Suish~**

Los arbustos estaban moviéndose, ¿querría emboscarlo?; no, era una de esas cosas rosadas que atacaron la escuela, la cual al verle de inmediato salió arrancando para poder guiarle a donde iba a ser su tumba, la tumba de ella o quizás la de ambos.

 **TASH TASH TASH TASH**

Sus pasos comenzaron a ser largos, pisaba el pasto con mucha fuerza y sus piernas empezaban a temblarle, por una parte, estaba deseando vengar las vidas de todos aquellos que habían muerto por sus manos, y por la otra estaba desesperadamente aterrado deseando poder salvarla como tanto había querido todo este tiempo.

Pero no podía, Flowey y Chara tenían razón: era Asesinar o ser Asesinado.

El camino comenzaba a hacérsele eterno, y el día estaba extremadamente caluroso, su mente comenzó a divagar en aquel largo y enorme trayecto, trayéndole recuerdos no gratos de su primer encuentro con el amor de su vida y al mismo tiempo, su última prueba tal vez.

 _"¡Eso fue asombroso! Tú eres... Frisk, ¿verdad?"_

Esa linda sonrisa tan pura y sagrada, aquellas hermosas reacciones, esos ojos tan inocentes... Aquellos recuerdos llenos de alegría le hicieron temblar las piernas, produciendo su caída al suelo, pero de inmediato se puso de pie y volvió a correr, su mente no había terminado con él pese a que sí quería dejar de ver esas memorias tan crueles.

 _"Mi nombre es Betty, ¿vas a alguna parte?"_

Que nombre tan precioso había salido de aquellos hermosos y rosados labios, comunicándoselo con la voz más tierna, dulce y adorable que había oído en toda su vida, no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero ahora sí; su mente había creado de manera inconsciente aquel apodo, "Betita", porque ella era una "señorita con una linda carita y una hermosa vocecita", el ahora recordar eso le estaba matando, pero más le mataba el saber que sus amigos nunca regresarían.

Ya basta, nada de eso importaba ahora, todo había sido una mentira, desde el primer momento fue un plan, una actuación, una obra de teatro donde ella era la directora, ellos sus actores y peones; todos desechables desde el primer momento en que los vio en su tablero.

Pero... Dolía, y le dolía tanto... Que todo lo que había soñado, el único motivo que realmente había encontrado para seguir en este mundo fuese una mentira, realmente habría adorado una vida a su lado, como su pareja, como su compañero, como su amado.

Solo fueron fantasías y sueños tontos, típicos de un niño de su edad que había visto a una niña hermosa, que había resultado ser su primer amor, estupideces de matrimonio, de una vida feliz que ya no existiría más, había intentado convencerse a sí mismo que podía salvarla, que podía hacer que la perdonaran, que podía hacer que todos gustasen de ella pese a sus pecados.

Un niño tonto, eso era lo que había sido todo este tiempo, pero ya no más, todo terminaría este día, en este lugar, y una vez que ella muriera, Sans, Alphys, los niños de la escuela, Chara, incluso Papyrus y Gaster podrían vivir en paz tras eliminar a la última amenaza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba ella, abajo en una enorme y extensa área de piedra, la masa rosada saltó por la misma, a lo lejos pudo ver como se unía a Akumu... Extrañamente había dejado de sentir nervios, había dejado de sentir pavor, no tenía su amor en mente, ni sus sentimientos, tampoco el odio y el rencor con el que había venido.

No sentía **nada**.

 **FUASH CRASH**

Pegó un salto y aterrizó sin daño alguno, la tierra se quebró un poco por el impacto de su cuerpo cayendo, ahora que lo pensaba bien esta era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara la una y el otro tras que toda esta catástrofe inició, estaba exactamente igual a como la había visto la última vez, solo que ahora Akumu tenía unos ojos más grandes y un par de dientes afilados.

Ya no latía fuerte y estrepitosamente, esta vez latía de manera suave y lenta, sin embargo, ella parecía feliz, maldita enferma mental, probablemente alegre de que finalmente iba a matarlo, quizás de haber terminado de esperar. De cualquier forma, su cuerpo parecía estar esperando algo, su hipótesis fue confirmada cuando la vio perder su rostro feliz, reemplazado por uno de molestia.

¿Quería que él le hablara? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Su respuesta llegó cuando la vio sonreír otra vez, esta vez tenía un rostro más alegre mezclado con megalomanía y psicopatía que el anterior.

Bete: ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto? -su tono era diferente al que recordaba, de todas formas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían hablado, pero recordaba aquella melodiosa vocecita como la palma de su mano, su único ojo visible era diferente, tenía la pupila más oscura y reflejaba... Emoción- ¿Te tomó tanto tiempo secar tus lágrimas?

Frisk: ... -no tenía nada que decirle, no quería hablar nada con ella tampoco, ella no era Betty, ella no existía y nunca existió; solo fue una máscara de Bete, pero de todas formas solo había venido a asegurar la supervivencia de los monstruos y los humanos, en lugar de ello solo materializó su espada, no necesitando su escudo.

La sonrisa de labios en el rostro de su rival se ensanchó, volviéndose una de dientes, al parecer estaba hambrienta de adrenalina y de pelea.

Bete: Eso está mucho mejor -ahora su voz sonaba más oscura y grave, su cabello había cubierto sus ojos, el silencio del bosque era abrumador, tanto así que podía escuchar los pájaros cantar, le hubiese encantado decir el monólogo de Sans, pero no le correspondía; él debía arder en el infierno más que nadie, incluso más que ella.

 **SWING**

Akumu se transformó en una especie de guadaña, entonces esa era su arma predilecta. El viento resoplaba de manera leve pero audible, una hoja cualquiera se desprendió de un árbol, lentamente siendo llevada por la brisa... Y entonces tocó el suelo.

 **¡PAM!, ¡PAM!**

Y los dos se lanzaron impulsados por sus piernas el uno contra el otro para decidirlo todo ese día.

 **CLASH**

Las dos armas chocaron con fuerza generando un pequeño estruendo, de inmediato ambos retiraron las mismas haciéndolas hacia atrás para volver a chocarlas de nueva cuenta, chispas salieron producto del roce de ambas.

 **CLANG CLANG**

 **PAM**

Frisk: ACK -un quejido de dolor salió de su boca, perdiendo todo el aire que tenía debido a que ella, aprovechando de su descuido para mantener la guadaña al margen, le había dado un puñetazo en el pecho, pero no había terminado allí, ahora siguió una patada directa a su cabeza propinada con fuerza, la suficiente como para mandarle lejos.

Bete se teletransportó atrás de él, esperando pacientemente a que llegase para cortarlo en dos, esto le hizo recordar al efecto gravitacional de Sans y los huesos en las paredes, en vez de seguir en dirección hacia ella, clavó su espada en el suelo, materializando el escudo en su mano libre y lanzándoselo como un proyectil.

 **FUIN**

 **CLASH**

Para repelerlo usó su propia pierna, el mismo salió volando hacia arriba, cuando la de ojos rosados bajó la mirada para volver a ver a Frisk notó como este estaba frente a ella, había vuelto a perder la concentración al haber bloqueado el escudo, y tal y como ella había hecho, recibió un potente golpe en el pecho.

 **PAM**

Bete: AGH -esta vez había sido más fuerte del que ella le había dado, no pudo recuperar el aire inmediatamente, Akumu perdió su forma de guadaña para transformarse ahora en una lanza y salir disparado a el cuerpo del embajador para evitar que hiciese daño a Noire.

 **CLANG**

Su espada se encargó de protegerlo, sin embargo, su mano comenzó a moverse en todas direcciones para poder bloquear los múltiples intentos de la masa rosada por perforarle, mientras él se estaba entreteniendo en bloquear a Akumu, su ama logró recuperar la compostura y materializar su aguja en su mano restante.

Pronto llegó para asistir a su compañero, estando ahora el de suéter azul bloqueando por una parte a la de mechas rosas y por la otra a su criatura, por suerte su escudo podía ser materializado cuantas veces quisiera.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLANG CLANG CLANG**

El mismo comenzó a ganar grietas debido a toda la fuerza que Betita- Bete estaba imponiendo en sus ataques, en todo momento tenía sus pupilas contraídas junto a esa sonrisa. ¿Estaba disfrutando esto?

 **CRASH**

Perdió la concentración en mantener el escudo, la aguja se dirigió directamente a su pecho y hubiera llegado de no ser porque de manera desesperada pisó con todas las fuerzas que tenía su pie, una solución cómica pero efectiva.

Bete: ¡AHHHH! -un grito de dolor salió de su boca, mientras pegaba un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, al estar libre él aprovechó para efectuar una retirada leve, saltando hacia atrás para generar distancia entre ambos, la masa rosada se acercó a ella- ¡Estoy bien! -contestó restándole importancia y volviendo a dirigirle la mirada.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir efectos secundarios, su pecho comenzaba a dolerle otra vez, su maldito corazón estaba siendo atacado por los sentimientos en el momento menos necesario, el alma rosa se dirigía velozmente a su posición empuñando esa maldita aguja que había matado a Sans, deteniéndose a pocos metros frente a él queriendo usarla como una lanza para perforarlo otra vez.

Intentó usar su espada para contrarrestarla, pero la misma salió volando hacia el cielo producto de que había apuntado directo a la empuñadura, su agarre no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para eso; era el fin, ella iba a matarlo, pero justo antes de que lo ejecutara...

 **CRASH BAAAM**

Frisk: ¡AAAGH! -su cuerpo otra vez salió disparado, producto de que Akumu de sorpresa había salido del suelo con un tamaño enorme, mandándolo a volar a los bordes altos de aquella arena, su cuerpo cayó de espalda al duro suelo, mirando directamente al cielo.

Abajo, Noire pegó un salto potente para poder llegar a donde estaba él, Akumu se acopló a su brazo regresando a ser aquella lanza que usó contra Gaster, lentamente sus escleróticas ganaron un toque negruzco y lanzó un corte al aire, una oleada de energía negra con toques rosados salió del arma en dirección a Frisk.

El octavo al ver el ataque que se dirigía a su persona comenzó a correr a paso rápido, la misma ola negruzca no se detenía, siguiéndolo, destruyendo árboles y parte del suelo con tal de alcanzarle.

 **CRAAAAAAAASHHHHH GRUUUURRRRRR**

La tierra continuamente se destruía debido a la misma, hasta que por fin se vio obligado a bajar de un salto para lograr evadir ese ataque.

 **BAAAAAAAAM**

El cual explotó sacando unos cuantos escombros, los cuales cayeron justo hacia Frisk, el castaño juntó sus dos palmas, generando su escudo el cual le protegió de todos los restos de roca que caían, cayendo de pie otra vez dentro de la arena, donde Bete le esperaba cruzada de brazos.

¿Qué poder había sido ese? era similar a lo que Chara utilizaba- Oh... Entonces ella había tomado odio, su odio... El odio de la ruta genocida que no hizo para poder hacerse más fuerte. Quizás fue ese poder el que le permitió poder sobrevivir a Undyne, y ahora era ese mismo power-up el que le estaba dando la ventaja de esta pelea.

¿Pelea?, si claro, esto era una humillación, él casi ni la estaba ataca-

 **SWING**

Ella había pegado una cortada al aire, como si hubiese visto lo que le pasaría se tiró al suelo, justo a tiempo para esquivar una especie de fuego negro que había salido de la nada en la misma dirección en donde su guadaña había sido movida, ¿qué demonios tenía ella entre su repertorio?

Mejor debía concentrarse en algo más, no podía caer ante ella, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ganarle aquí y ahora, por todos, así que con determinación entre sus venas volvió a empuñar su espada, poniéndose en posición de combate, ella sonrió ante esto y de igual manera se puso en pose de batalla, solo que esta vez clavó su guadaña en el suelo y generó su aguja.

 **FUASHHHHH**

Un extraño fuego negro comenzó a extenderse en dirección a él, con la punta del arma de Bete como su origen, Frisk corrió hacia ella mientras saltaba hacia los lados, esquivando el mismo, de igual manera Bete se acercaba a él, lo más extraño era que sus escleróticas eran negras como las de Chara, pero aun así ella seguía siendo tan hermo-

 **NO** , ¡¿qué estaba pensando?!, no tenía tiempo para eso, aquello debía estar olvidado, justo a tiempo volvió en sus cabales para recibir la aguja rosada, y bloquearla con su espada.

 **CLANK**

Antes de que pensara en contraatacar, Betty, aún sosteniendo su aguja giró en su pie, sorprendiéndole al ver su maniobra, solo para que pocos segundos después la misma impactara de lleno en su espalda como si fuera una especie de bate de béisbol.

La balanza estaba inclinándose de manera aplastante de parte de Bete, eran realmente increíbles las habilidades de pelea que poseía, pero al mismo tiempo era de esperarse si pudo sobrevivir un combate contra Undyne y Gaster saliendo victoriosa en uno y empate en el otro.

Volvió a recomponerse antes de seguir, esta vez iba a atacar él, así que fue corriendo directo a Noire, alzando su espada y dirigiéndola directo a ella, pero fue bloqueada por la aguja de esta.

 **CLANK**

 **BAM**

Bete: ¡AH! -un leve grito de dolor salió de sus labios por el cabezazo que él había propinado en un momento de descuido, tambaleándose con la cabeza y su frente doliéndole, Frisk tomó su cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas la estrelló directo en el suelo.

 **CRASH**

Akumu estando aún transformado en guadaña volvió a tomar su forma de esfera, y salió disparado en dirección a Frisk para detener la acometida contra su ama, el de orbes rojos se volteó contrarrestando la embestida del cambia-forma, por su parte la usuaria del alma rosada se volvió a incorporar, su frente estaba sangrando un poco pero aun así sonreía.

Logró divisar que Frisk estaba demasiado entretenido con su amigo para preocuparse por ella; que situación más favorable, empuñó su delgada arma y corrió en dirección a su espalda buscando clavársela directo en el hombro, más no pudo concretar su plan cuando contra todo pronóstico determinación cogió a Akumu y lo lanzó contra ella.

Por suerte él logró detenerse estando al lado de su ama, volviendo a tomar forma de guadaña, ahora ella estaba empuñando sus dos herramientas, contrario a él que seguía sin utilizar el escudo, aunque demostraba que no lo necesitaba; pese a que flaqueaba en sus intentos de atacarla su bloqueo era increíble.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Sus pasos fueron dados con rapidez, llegando de inmediato a su localización, Frisk empuñó su espada a la altura de sus hombros, recibiendo primero la guadaña con la empuñadura y moviéndola hacia arriba para lograr desviarla, la aguja se dirigía a su abdomen, pero bajó la hoja bloqueándola también.

La aguja desvió su trayecto por la hoja de Frisk; haciendo que se clavara en el suelo, Bete bajó su guadaña intentado acertar un golpe directo pero el escudo de Frisk se interpuso entre la misma, ese maldito miserable y su capacidad para generarlo en cualquier momento.

Mientras la castaña retiraba la aguja el de suéter azulado aprovechó para dirigir la punta de su zapato directo a su rostro, pateándola en el mentón lanzándola hacia arriba un poco, pero en el aire Betty se recompuso y alzó su arma, lanzándose en picada hacia él.

 **CRASH**

La misma arma generó un cráter al impactar en el suelo, Frisk saltó hacia atrás para poder esquivar el ataque, los trozos del suelo que se alzaron por el golpe fueron disparados por ella empleando unas patadas para lograr lanzárselas como proyectiles.

 **FUIIIN FUIIN FUIIN**

Se vio obligado a correr en zigzag para esquivar las rocas, sin embargo, no contó con que Akumu fuera a la mano de Bete, transformándose en un guante con el cual, ella logró sacar una enorme roca del suelo para posteriormente lanzársela con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Frisk se posicionó sujetando su espada con fuerza, luego estaba moviendo las manos de forma que su espada terminase apuntando la hoja hacia el suelo, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse con el objetivo de lograr recordar la sensación de la escuela, ese poder prohibido que debía rechazar más no ahora donde lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Su espada emitió un destello carmesí, recargada de determinación y de magia; lista para ejecutar un ataque, Así que dejando todo ir movió el arma hacia arriba, ejecutando una ola de energía roja de gran tamaño que fue en dirección a aquella gigantesca roca.

 **ZIIIING! CRASH**

La misma se partió en dos, Frisk saltó entre el pequeño espacio que hubo en la división de la roca, llegando hacia la joven y chocando su espada contra la aguja de esta, esto estaba tardando demasiado, debía esforzarse más.

 **CLING**

Noire movió fuertemente su aguja hacia la derecha, provocando que él tuviera que saltar para esquivarla, sin embargo, Akumu que seguía acoplado a su mano se extendió como si fuera un tentáculo, enrollándose en el cuerpo del castaño y posteriormente estrellándolo contra el suelo.

 **BAM**

Frisk: ¡CAAAGGHT! -su garganta emitió un quejido de dolor, notando que la chica había llegado al lugar donde estaba a gran velocidad, apretando su cuello impresionantemente se hallaba sosteniéndole con una sola mano, se había acabado; ella había ganado y él iba a morir.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico no lo mataba con un solo golpe, en su lugar solo apretaba más fuerte su cuello... Quería matarlo de una manera lenta y dolorosa, ahorcándolo.

Bete: ¿Es todo lo que tienes? -preguntó con un tono de ira, mientras apretaba más y más fuerte su cuello, lo suficiente como para impedir que respirara, pero no para quebrárselo o para asfixiarlo hasta matarlo- ¿Esta es toda tu fuerza? -sus ojos se notaban con molestia, con odio, con mucho rencor, las manos alrededor de su cuello eran cada vez más fuertes- ¡LUCHA DE VERDAD CONMIGO! -ordenó soltando una mano para luego dirigirla directamente a su rostro.

 **PAM**

Frisk: ¡aaaaghhhk! -el quejido fue muy leve, le costaba respirar hasta por sus fosas nasales, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y algo de sangre salía de su nariz, aparentemente ella se la había roto de un solo puñetazo.

Pero... ¿Cómo podía dañarla?, ¿a ella?, que tanto amor le había dado y ella nunca se había dado cuenta, ahora le pedía que luchara a muerte solo para poder complacerla y para salvar a sus amigos y a todo el mundo... Pero era tan doloroso, la sola idea de luchar con ella le quemaba por dentro y reducía su determinación.

Bete: ... Eres patético -continuó queriendo hacerle sufrir más- una vez que te mate, seguirán todos tus patéticos amigos, esas estúpidas cabras a las que llamas "familia" serán las primeras en morir -continuó con una sonrisa de tiburón, ¿Asriel?... ¿Mamá?... ¿Papá...?- sí, los mataré a ellos primero, de manera lenta y dolorosa, incluso podría traerles tu cadáver para que te vean muerto y lloren de tristeza, imagínatelos, verlos lagrimear y caer en la desesperación por tu muerte, luego podría matar a esa estúpida maestra a la que llamas mamá... Oh sí, he notado lo mucho que la amas, y lo mucho que esos otros dos dependen de ella...

Su tono de voz sonaba decidido, diciendo todas aquellas crueles cosas con toda la verdad del mundo, ella iba a hacerlo de verdad... Su mente comenzó a recordarse a sí mismo hace unas horas, estaba mentalizado para este momento, se había prometido odiarla, se había prometido tenerle rencor, se había prometido el matarla.

Se había prometido el no amarla nunca más.

Y ella le odiaba... Ella le odiaba... Solo por haber nacido, solo por haber existido ella lo odiaba, desde su nacimiento, desde antes de que se conocieran ella le odiaba y él solo la había amado, habiendo sido rechazado una y mil veces con cada muerte como prueba de ello.

Si Bete tanto lo odiaba... Entonces... Entonces...

Entonces él debía odiarla también.

 **PAAAAAM**

Bete: ¡AAAACK! -la usuaria del alma rosa salió volando debido al dolor de sentir un puñetazo en su rostro, Akumu detuvo su cuerpo antes de que chocara con la pared de atrás, levantó la mirada notando como alrededor de él había una especie de aura negra.

Frisk: **_Beeee... ttyyyy..._** -susurró con dificultad, forzando sus cuerdas vocales, los ojos de la contenedora del alma rosada se abrieron de golpe, ¿él podía hablar?, su voz era grave y áspera; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder obligar a su cuerpo a tener voz- **_Ya no me importa lo que te pase_** -y, para terminar, finalmente abrió sus ojos, las escleróticas de los mismos estaban negras y frente a él estaba un alma... Un alma de color rojo que era consumido por un terrible negro.

 **FUIN**

El ahora usuario de alma negra desapareció en un parpadeo, la de orbes rosados sonrió mientras de nueva cuenta sus escleróticas se volvían del mismo color que las de su rival, Akumu se transformó en su modo guadaña y ambos voltearon a tiempo para bloquear un espadazo de Frisk, una pequeña onda de choque se generó por la fuerza impuesta en la defensa y el ataque.

Bete: ¡Esto sí es una pelea! -retó mientras sonreía con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo sus manos arder al estar cerca de la hoja de esa maldita espada, finalmente se había puesto serio.

 **PAM**

Intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero ella usó su mano para bloquearla, aprovechó esa situación para tomar su pierna y finalizar lanzándolo lejos de ella, él se recompuso justo a tiempo para ver como dirigía su guadaña llena de fuego hacia él, pegando un corte.

 **FUASH**

Antes de que la onda negruzca le dañase su cuerpo fue protegido por el escudo que apareció en su palma derecha justo a tiempo, Frisk terminó de caer en el suelo, y se lanzó corriendo hacia la castaña sin perder tiempo, Bete alzó su aguja usándola como una lanza para bloquearle.

 **CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING**

Ambos comenzaron a mover sus armas a gran velocidad, produciendo múltiples choques de estas, Miedo usando su aguja para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo de los espadazos de Determinación, para lograr esto estaba moviendo la aguja de brazo a brazo detrás de su cabeza, girándola para poder emplear las dos puntas; una para defensa y otra para ataque.

 **CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING**

Sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no podía romper su defensa, su técnica con la espada había mejorado junto a básicamente todo lo demás, su capacidad de reaccionar ante los ataques, sus reflejos, su rapidez para pegar cortes y atacar, incluso parecía que su mente también al tener la capacidad de poder atacar y defender al mismo tiempo.

Por más que quisiera perforarlo su hoja siempre se interponía en su camino para luego moverse con brutalidad hacia arriba haciendo que su aguja perdiera el rumbo y en esos segundos la atacaba, pero de igual manera ella usaba la otra punta para poder bloquear su hoja, teniendo todos esos ataques y bloqueos un pequeño ciclo infinito.

Eso hasta que bañó su arma con algo de magia para el siguiente bloqueo, en el cual también usó mucha fuerza provocando que su aguja saltase de sus manos, en el tiempo en el que ella volvía a tomarla él aprovechó para impulsarse hacia adelante y patear su abdomen haciéndola retroceder.

Noire giró en un pie para recuperar la compostura e ignorando el dolor fue hacia él otra vez, Akumu volvió a aparecer para reemplazar la delgada e inútil arma pasada ahora siendo aquella punta afilada, empujó intentando perforar su pecho, sin embargo, justo en los últimos segundos Frisk se agachó, evadiendo el ataque de Bete y cargando hacia adelante para dirigir su espada a la lanza.

 **CLANG CRASHHH**

Bete retrocedió un poco haciendo crujir los dientes, adoptando ahora una posición defensiva comenzando a retroceder y usar a Akumu como forma de bloquear a Frisk que avanzaba pegando estocadas a diestra y siniestra para intentar asesinarla, ella estaba realmente anonadada; anteriormente sus ataques no iban con tal intención, pero ahora si se descuidaba podía perder un brazo.

 **CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG**

Estando harta de seguir a la defensiva Akumu se transformó en su guadaña otra vez, bajó la hoja de esta, intentando pegar un corte descendente, pero fue repelida por la espada de Frisk, ahora tuvo que alzar la misma para bloquear con la parte trasera un espadazo.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de haber usado su aguja con él anteriormente para lanzarle atrás, sonrió mientras usaba su arma para poder contenerle, materializando su aguja otra vez en su mano restante y giró dispuesta repetir la acción, Frisk no fue tomado por tonto esta segunda vez; movió sus manos hacia arriba para rechazar la guadaña y se giró para contrarrestar la aguja.

Y sin previo aviso, usando solo una mano para contener la guadaña usó la otra para darle un codazo de manera directa en el pecho, algo de saliva salió de su boca producto del golpe, así como todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero la esfera rosada rápidamente protegió a su ama y se retiraron unos metros atrás.

Frisk corrió hacia ella para negarle oportunidad de atacar, intentando cargar con todas sus fuerzas, bañando su hoja en magia haciendo que emitiera unos leves rayos negros, y la estrelló de lleno donde estaba parada, pero justo en el último segundo la jovencita saltó uno poco hacia la derecha, esquivando el mortal ataque.

 **CRASHHH ZAAAAP**

La espada de Frisk se había atascado en el suelo al liberar las pequeñas cantidades de magia y electricidad que había obtenido, Noire aprovechó y cayó de pie sobre la hoja de esta; pisándola y atascándola más, Frisk intentó retirar la espada sin éxito.

 **SWING**

Y la guadaña fue dirigida a su cuello al tener una apertura y oportunidad tan limpia para poder ejecutarle, lo que ninguno de los dos se espero es que él soltara la espada y flexionara su espalda hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque, Frisk entonces se dejó caer en reversa, apoyándose en sus manos con una agilidad increíble, y rápidamente comenzó a girar sus piernas; primero retiró a Akumu de las manos de Bete, luego intentó asestarle una patada fallando en un principio, pero mientras ella esquivaba él se puso de pie y con todas sus fuerzas, pateó directamente su cara mandándola varios metros atrás.

La masa rosa fue de regreso con su dueña, Dreemurr pudo observar a ambos subir a terreno alto, Noire se limpió la saliva de la boca mientras se tomaba unos segundos de descanso, sus ojos se entrecerraron al verla mirarle desde tal altura, ella estaba planeando algo.

Bete: Debo admitir... -comenzó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que repugnante, estaba disfrutando toda la emoción y adrenalina de esta batalla, si bien él no la detestaba no le aborrecía tampoco, simplemente quería terminar con todo esto de una vez- Que no me esperé que recapacitaras, mucho menos que tuvieras la capacidad de odiar... Después de todo eres un pequeño bebé llorón, pero ¿crees que tienes ganada esta batalla realmente? -cuestionó no buscando que le respondiera y tampoco lo haría- Déjame mostrarte... Esto-su tono de voz sonaba emocionado, juntó su índice y su pulgar, pegando un chasquido.

 **CHACK**

Los orbes rojizos se abrieron de lo anonadado que estaba, mientras múltiples Calaveras esqueléticas aparecían alrededor de la de falda rosada, esos eran... Gaster Blasters.

Bete: ¿Sorprendido? -preguntó con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha, tanto ella como su compañero tenían unas caras llenas de emoción y psicopatía- Ese estúpido amigo tuyo tenía unos poderes impresionantes... ¡Vamos a ver si esto puede traerte algunos recuerdos!

 **BOGAAAH BOGAAAAHH**

Dos rayos rosados fueron disparados en su dirección, Frisk comenzó a correr en zigzag evadiendo los mismos, que comenzaron a destruir el suelo en intentos vanos por lograr eliminarle.

 **BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM**

Explosiones leves comenzaron a ocurrir en donde caían los mismos, Frisk no podía seguir así, necesitaba contraatacar de alguna manera... Nunca había intentado esto, pero si Undyne era capaz de hacerlo entonces en teoría él también debería de poder.

 **CRASH**

Los ojos de Bete se abrieron de sorpresa mientras giraba levemente su cabeza hacia a la derecha, notando como uno de los Gaster Blasters que tenía a su alrededor había sido reventado por una espada roja, cuando volvió la mirada a Determinación notó como detrás de él estaban múltiples copias de su espada, flotando alrededor listas para ser disparadas como si fueran las flechas de Undyne.

Todas las espadas fueron disparadas como si fuera una metralleta invisible hacia ella, de igual manera los Blasters dispararon para contrarrestar las mismas, rosa y rojo se encontraron en el aire generando una pequeña lluvia de partículas de ambos colores, Betty apuntó su palma hacia él y múltiples huesos rosados acompañados de unos celestes salieron del suelo.

Los mismos se aproximaban a él a toda velocidad, Frisk intentó saltar, pero de inmediato su negruzca alma se volvió azul, cayendo de cara al suelo, al ver que no podría esquivarlos optó por anularlos; usó su espada y cortó el aire, desprendiendo una medialuna de energía negruzca de la mismas que destruyó los huesos, el castaño sonrió mientras recordaba los poderes que Chara solía emplear, y los que ahora Bete poseía.

El Odio... ¡Se sentía increíble!

Apuntó su espada hacia ella, y como si fuera una pistola, alzó la misma hacia arriba producto del retroceso: había disparado una bala de energía en su contra con su hoja como punto de origen, Betty saltó aterrizando sobre un Gaster Blaster, y comenzó a volar mientras esquivaba las balas de Frisk.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de explosiones rojas, las balas de determinación comenzaban a explotar cuando estaban cerca de ella en un intento por derribarla, la de falda rosada se agachó agarrándose de la calavera, generando más copias de esta y haciendo que todas disparasen en contra del embajador.

 **BOGAAAAAAH**

Frisk comenzó a correr por todo el campo de batalla, esquivando los disparos, sudor recorría su rostro y sin que se diera cuenta, de sus ojos comenzaba a caer odio líquido como alguna vez había sucedido con la primera caída, la maldita adrenalina, la emoción, la batalla, ¡todo esto era increíble, se sentía el dios del mundo, que nadie podía detenerle!

 **BOGAAAAAH BOGAAAAAH BOGAAAAH**

Los disparos no se detenían, ahora era turno de ella de atacar sin tregua ni descanso, pero él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, se movía con gran rapidez, con decisión y determinación para ser el vencedor de este encuentro, no tenía nada más en su mente, ni una emoción más que el odio, ni un pensamiento más que no fuese el verla caer.

El arrancar su alma de su cuerpo y partirla en dos usando sus manos.

Unos huesos emergieron frente a él intentando empalarle, pero saltó extendiendo las piernas como un corredor olímpico, pasando los mismos de largo, Frisk giró la vista para observar a su enemiga, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, lo único que era visible de los mismos eran dos brillos rosados atemorizantes, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño y de igual manera en el rostro de la de puntas rosadas, lo sabían solo con verse.

Eran bestias.

Bestias que estaban en una encarnizada batalla, disfrutando el matarse, disfrutando la adrenalina, disfrutando el odiarse.

Varios Gaster Blasters fueron hacia Frisk queriendo disparar desde más cerca, uno se posicionó cerca de él y abrió la boca con el objetivo de soltar el haz de energía, pero fue destrozado por una lluvia de espadas rojas antes de que siquiera pudiese dispararle.

Esta vez fue rodeado por cinco Blasters, los cuales todos abrieron la boca acumulando magia, listos para ejecutarlo, más aún otra vez su alma había sido cambiada al modo azul para imposibilitarle el escape; pero Frisk ya tenía preparada una contramedida para su pronta ejecución.

Apuntó su espada hacia el cielo, y dejó salir un pequeño destello de esta, nada ocurrió en un principio; estaba a punto de ser calcinado cuando...

 **BRAAAUUUM BRAAAAUUUUM BRAAAAUUUM BRAAAAUM BRAAAAUM**

Cinco rayos rojos cayeron del cielo, estrellándose contra los Gaster Blasters en el último segundo, la chica inclinó la cabeza en curiosidad, mientras el de orbes rojos la miraba con una sonrisa, apuntándole con su espada, usando su mano libre para mover sus dedos, invitándola a que viniese a luchar con él cuerpo a cuerpo otra vez.

En respuesta a su provocación todos los aparatos laser desaparecieron, y ella comenzó a caer al suelo, su compañero que se hallaba transformado en un pin de flor en su cabello volvió a ser su guadaña, pero esta vez también sacó su aguja y la bañó en aquel fuego negro, transformándola en una segunda guadaña.

 **TAMP**

La tierra se quebró en el lugar donde la bestia rosada había aterrizado, la bestia roja sonrió mientras la veía correr hacia él, no quería esperar un segundo más así que también corrió hacia ella, las guadañas y la espada se encontraron al igual que sus cuerpos en medio del destruido campo de batalla.

 **CLANK**

La espada chocó con ambas armas cruzadas en equis, las hojas de las dos se prendieron en fuego para que Miedo posteriormente comenzara a pegar cortes al aire, desprendiendo de las mismas medialunas negras con grandes capacidades ofensivas.

 **FUASH FUASH FUASH**

Determinación estaba esquivando los ataques de su rival, su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a ser consumido por una capa oscura, de igual manera el de ella al estar sobreexplotando las limitaciones de odio, la chica estrelló ambas armas en el escudo agrandado de Frisk, el cual fue cubierto por aquellas llamas, extendiéndose por el mismo intentando quebrarlo en pedazos.

 **FUAMP**

Frisk movió su escudo para poder quitarla del mismo, pero Bete en vez de caer se fue de un impulso hacia la pared, Akumu se dirigió a sus piernas ayudándola a ponerse de pie en la misma, el de suéter azul apuntó su espada a la jovencita y comenzó a disparar otra oleada de balas rojas.

 **BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOM**

La pared comenzó a explotar mientras Noire corría a través de las explosiones, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha evadiendo aquella magia tan nociva para su cuerpo, una explosión ocurrió cerca de ella impidiendo que él pudiese seguirle el rastro, por lo que dejó de disparar sus proyectiles.

Preparó sus piernas y saltó hacia donde ella estaba, interceptándola saliendo del humo justo a tiempo para que sus armas chocasen en medio vuelo, la guadaña que chocó con la espada de Frisk se rompió para sorpresa de Bete, él aprovechó esos valiosos segundos para avanzar hacia atrás y patear su espalda, mandándola hacia terreno elevado.

La castaña se recompuso en el vuelo justo a tiempo para esquivar un espadazo de Frisk, la espada de este se clavó en un árbol detrás de ella, pegó un barrido en el suelo evadiendo un segundo ataque, él se acercó a ella otra vez alzando su espada para finalizarla en el suelo, pero Akumu se interpuso transformado en una espada.

 **PAM**

Bete: ¡GAAARGH! -un gruñido de dolor salió de su boca, había recibido una patada directo en el abdomen mientras mantenía la espada alejada de ella, cayendo de aquella plataforma de regreso hacia abajo, alzó su mirada solo para divisar como Frisk apuntaba su espada al cielo, y emitía un enorme brillo rojo con negro.

Frisk: **Este será el principio de tu final...** -murmuró hablando con dificultad, mientras de sus ojos caían más y más gotas de aquella sustancia negra, ¿por qué se sentía así? esto era increíble, pero... Su mano temblaba, ¿estaba dudando?... ¿Él estaba dudando?

¡NO!, no debía haber duda alguna, ella era el villano de esta historia, nada más y nada menos, no significaba nada para él, solo una amenaza que debía ser derrotada a cualquier costo, así que decidió dejar atrás todas las dudas, y preparó su espada para usar su ataque especial.

La Bestia negra no se movió ni un milímetro, Akumu le gruñía diciéndole que se moviese, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo, el brillo rojo de aquella espada parecía haberla inmovilizado, no debía perder esa oportunidad para poder acabar con todo esto de una vez.

El de orbes rojos bajó su espada, pero sintió como si el hacer aquella acción requiriera un esfuerzo enorme, más aún... Era como si una voz hablara en su cabeza mientras hacía eso.

 _"¡eso fue genial!, ¿eres tú Frisk? ¡Mi nombre es Betty!"_

¿Quién es Betty?, ¿por qué dolía tanto el bajar su espada?... Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, ¿estaba llorando?... No podía llorar, solo debía actuar, todo lo que había en su mente era oscuridad, no debía haber espacio para nada más.

Frisk: **_¡Estrella Roja!_** -gritó con todas sus fuerzas forzando su garganta, de la hoja de su espada se desprendió un gigantesco haz de luz rojo, solo para que el mismo se dirigiera a toda velocidad en contra de Noire y Akumu, llenando aquel lugar donde batallaban de un mar rojo.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una enorme explosión se generó producto del ataque, todo el bosque fue cubierto por una oleada de energía roja, que se vio desde la ciudad de Ebott, llamando la atención de todos los monstruos y los humanos que se refugiaban en sus hogares.

Para cuando su vista regresó, todo había quedado destruido, y no había ni rastro de Miedo por ningún lado, eso solo significaba una cosa... La había matado, él había triunfado sobre el alma rosa, todos podrían tener una buena vida, dormir en paz y los muertos descansar... ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan mal?

 ** _¿Realmente esta era la muerte que imaginabas para mí?_**

El de ojos rojos levantó la mirada, sorprendido y muy internamente aliviado... Ella estaba viva, la vio salir del suelo hecha añicos, le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo, órganos bañados en sangre rosada se escurrían de su interior, pero rápidamente aquella mugrosa energía la cubrió, restaurando su cuerpo a su estado original.

Bete: **Eres muy fuerte, Frisk... Te concederé ese cumplido... Sin embargo, necesitarás mucho más que eso para deshacerte de mí** -retó mientras metía su mano dentro de su alma, sacando su aguja ya reparada, de la misma, como si nunca hubiese sufrido el ser cortada a la mitad por la espada del de orbes rojizos- **Te regresaré todo el daño que me hiciste multiplicado por mil, ¿qué te parece?**

 **CHACK**

Los Gaster Blasters aparecieron otra vez, rodeándolo como si se tratara de una casa circular, no había escapatoria alguna, ni siquiera desde arriba, las calaveras de orbes rosados abrieron sus bocas y dejaron ir en todas direcciones los rayos rosas, arriba, a los lados, las esquinas... Este era el ataque especial de Sans que usó contra Chara, el que él había nombrado como "Gaster Blasterminación".

 **BOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Y entonces, todo lo que pudo ver fue rosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[Pero te rehúsas]_**

La castaña observó con asombro como el negruzco corazón era capaz de incluso rechazar la muerte dada por ella, su rival, que estaba hecha justo para impedir que ese mismo poder surtiera efecto alguno, pero tenía sentido, no estaba luchando contra determinación del todo, estaba luchando contra odio.

Odio Rojo luchaba contra Odio Rosa.

El cuerpo de Frisk volvió a regenerarse, pese a estar desintegrado en su totalidad no moriría aquí, no a manos de ella, no sin antes arrancarle la maldita cabeza, la odiaba.

¡La odiaba mucho!

 **ZUASHHHH ZUASHHHH ZASHHHH**

Agitó su espada tres veces liberando tres medialunas de energía, las mismas fueron contrarrestadas por medialunas rosadas de parte de ella, sudor comenzaba a caer por su negro cuerpo, poco a poco perdía todos los colores que tenía y ella no estaba siendo la excepción.

Ambos estaban volviéndose completa y totalmente de color negro.

El embajador movió su mano a la derecha, detrás de él se generaron varias espadas rojas que fueron disparadas hacia Noire sin descanso ni tregua, en respuesta a esto comenzó a mover sus dos guadañas de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, de esquina a esquina todo con el objetivo de bloquear, desviar y contrarrestar las armas carmesíes.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Las espadas comenzaron a desviarse en todas direcciones al fallar su objetivo, algo no estaba bien... Su poder estaba disminuyendo, junto a sus deseos de seguir peleando con ella.

 **(Ambientar el resto del capítulo con: "Bond of Snow Tears")**

"G-g-gracias... S-su nombre es A-A-A-Akumu, K-K-K-K-K-Kumu para abreviar... Es un poco sobre protector."

 **BUMP BUMP**

¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo?... ¿Quién era esa hermosa y bella chica de orbes rosados?, tenía el rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto, y la voz más bella y preciosa que había oído en toda su vida.

Bete: ¡AAHHHHHHH! -con un sonido metálico, sus dos armas chocaron con su espada, ambos iniciaron un combate físico, la magia de los dos estaba siendo usada más de lo que debería, por ende, sus ataques mágicos no lograban hacer el daño suficiente, así que lo único que restaba eran sus puños y armas.

 **PAM**

Un codazo de la joven se estrelló contra su estómago, sacándole algo de aire, Miedo cogió su rostro y lo estrelló de lleno contra su rodilla, quebrándole la nariz y provocándole una pequeña contusión que de inmediato fueron sanadas.

 _"¿Puedo ir contigo?"_

Era ese hermoso ángel otra vez... Tenía las manos juntas y alzadas sobre su pecho, cerca de su rostro, además estaba haciendo una expresión hermosa de súplica, ¿quién demonios era esa hermosa y bella niña? Jamás había visto nada igual...

Tenía su cabello castaño, con las puntas rosadas... Una falda rosa, un suéter rosado con violeta en la parte superior, unas medias de licra violetas y unas botas cafés.

Bete: **¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!** -corrió, tirándose sobre él en un arranque de ira y de furia, el odio de su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando su rostro al descubierto... Ella era igual a la chica de sus visiones- **¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE EXISTIR?!**

 **PAM**

Un golpe se dirigió a su rostro, ella le había dado un puñetazo otra vez, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, otra visión estaba invadiendo su mente, alejándolo de la realidad.

 _"Pfft~ ehehehe~"_

Oh dios mío... Qué lindo rostro tenía... Estaba sonrojada ahora, con la mano tapándole la boca para poder resistir las ganas de reír, se la veía feliz, con esos hermosos ojos rosados llenos de vida y felicidad.

Le encantaban, eran tan hermosos, todo de ella era perfecto, amaba su rostro, amaba su voz, amaba sus expresiones, su apariencia, sus risas, sus sonrojos, sus ojos, su cara, su piel, su cabello, su ropa, su nariz... Su nombre.

 **PAM**

Bete: **¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?!** -se le notaba desesperada, su cabello perdía su tinte rosa, dejando al descubierto los mechones castaños de su coronilla **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ TIENES QUE TENER UNA FAMILIA Y YO NO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ Y AMBER PUEDEN SER FELICES Y YO NO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES MORIRTE DE UNA VEZ?!, ¡LEVÁNTATE Y MAAAAATAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE!** -al mismo tiempo que se quejaba, lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Frisk: (No... Por favor no llores) -pensó mientras sentía un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, era algo terrible, más doloroso que sentir su cara ser golpeada una y otra vez.

 **PAM**

La tierra debajo de su cabeza comenzó a quebrarse y teñirse de rojo, la sangre estaba saliendo de su rostro sin descanso, igual que los golpes, otro recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

 _"¿Podría ir a decirle hola?"_

Sus ojos estaban transformados en estrellas, ¿qué clase de pupilas sagradas tenía?, tal vez era una técnica mágica, pero le gustaban, eran tan lindos, tan hermosos... Si solo pudiera saber su nombre... ¿Cómo se llamaba esta hermosa y bella chica?

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Bete: **¡LEVÁNTATE!** -estaba golpeándole sin parar, en un estado frenético, llorando mientras sus nudillos comenzaban a teñirse de rojo oscuro, el odio que la cubría comenzaba a ceder con sus lágrimas, revelando su rostro- ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE!

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Un diente salió arrancado de su boca, ella... Ella era completa y totalmente igual al ángel que estaba viendo, en todo sentido, incluso la voz que estaba usando ahora era igual... Su nombre... ¡Si solo pudiera recordar su nombre!

Bete: ¡LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA CONMIGO! -ordenó con desesperación, tomando su rostro con sus dos manos, apretándolo, observando toda la sangre que cubría su cara, sus ojos morados, y él podía tener una vista perfecta de su cabello, de su cara, de sus hermosos ojos- ¡GOLPÉAME, CÓRTAME, ATÁCAME, VEN Y MÁTAME!, ¡VAMOS!

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo?, ¡Cómo podría siquiera pensar en hacer eso!, su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo... Su alma, todo su ser comenzaba a reaccionar y recordarlo todo.

Frisk: (Su nombre... Su nombre...) -no podía detenerse, su mente solo tenía un objetivo: recordar su nombre, tenía que hacerlo, debía recordarlo.

No podía atreverse a olvidar el nombre de la chica de la cual se había enamorado.

Bete: ¡REACCIONA MALDITOOOOO! -aparentemente estaba harta de que no le hiciera caso, así que tomó su cuerpo desde su cuello y le lanzó lejos de ella, alejándolo buscando re-activar su adrenalina- ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡ÓDIAME!, ¡VÉNGATE! -al mismo tiempo que hacía sus exigencias, movía sus manos desesperadamente.

Su cuerpo chocó con una pared, incrustándose en la misma, sangre y odio salieron de su boca, vomitando los mismos... Se sentía tan frío cuando estaba solo, se sentía tan horrible el hecho de hallarse lejos suyo... Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella...

Cuando estaba cerca de ella... Se sentía tan feliz.

Frisk: ehe... Hehe... Hehehehe~ -una risa algo tonta salió de su boca, mientras se ponía de pie, para impacto de esta... Quería más de ese calor y de esa felicidad... Quería más de ella, quería todo de ella.

Todo lo que quería era a **ella**.

Los ojos de su amor se abrieron de impacto, aparentemente la estaba asustando, ¿cómo podía haber perdido la compostura hace unas horas? el sol comenzaba a ponerse, la noche estaba llegando por fin, al igual que el final de su tiempo.

¿Cómo pudo haber pensado hacía unas horas en matarla?, ¡él la amaba por todos los cielos!

Bete: ¡A-a-aléjate de mí! -exigió con su cuerpo temblando como una hoja, ¿por qué le tenía miedo?, él jamás la lastimaría, simplemente no podía lastimarla, no podía herirla, no podía matarla, jamás podría asesinarla... Prefería morir él antes que ella, nunca querría hacerle daño, y siempre estaría dispuesto a tenderle la mano, quería demostrárselo... Demostrarle que no había razón alguna para tenerle miedo a él- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

Su nombre... ¡El nombre del amor de su vida!

Frisk: B... B... -lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer de sus ojos al tener en su mente todos sus momentos y en su corazón todos sus sentimientos, cada vez sus pasos eran más lentos, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, se sentía cansado... Pero ese calor... ¡Ese calor que ella le provocaba!

 **BUMP BUMP**

¡Esos latidos acelerados que solo ella podía causar!

 _"¡Eso fue asombroso!, Tú eres... Frisk, ¿verdad?"_

Eran todo lo que necesitaba para continuar, para llegar… Debía llegar a su lado, debía decirle sus sentimientos, aún si ella le rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería decirle todo lo que se había estado guardando desde que la conoció.

Bete: ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?! -exclamó aterrada mientras sus ojos se abrían, por más que intentaba llamar a odio para que viniese a ayudarla, a darle sus poderes, no respondía, solo tenía una alternativa; debía arrancar su alma- MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEEZ -gritó mientras invocaba su aguja, y la lanzaba hacia él para darle fin a su vida.

 **SPLASH**

Frisk: ¡UGHT! -algo había entrado en su torso, sangre salió de su boca, todas sus fuerzas terminaron por agotarse, y era simple por qué todo eso había ocurrido.

El arma rosada finalmente cumplió su cometido, concretó su destino, para lo que había sido creada: arrancar el alma Determinación de su pecho, la misma quedó ensartada en la pared, perforada por el arma que a tantos monstruos había matado.

 **CRACK**

Se quebró... Se quebró en pedazos... El alma de Frisk Dreemurr se partió en pedazos... Pero aun así... A-aun así...

Frisk: heheehe- ¡CAUGHT! ¡CAUGHT! –algo de sangre salió de su boca, era natural pues él técnicamente estaba muerto, pero si era por ella, la chica que robó su corazón, estaba dispuesto a desafiar a la muerte- ... Be... Be... -él seguía avanzando... Su alma se había hecho trocitos... Pero él seguía avanzando... ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?, ya casi tenía la respuesta... ya casi recordaba su nombre, el nombre que la oscuridad le había dicho que olvidara... no moriría... él no moriría jamás... No quería irse de este mundo, no sin antes tomar sus labios como último deseo.

Bete: ¡ALÉJATE! -demandó retrocediendo levemente en pánico, Akumu tampoco iba a hacer algo, los dos estaban aterrados de lo que veían, no era posible que estuviera vivo, no podía ser real, era inaudito, ¡era un maldito demonio!- ¡N-no avances!

Esos labios... Esos labios que tanto había amado... Esos labios tan hermosos y lindos que tan feliz le habían hecho solo oyéndola, viéndola sonreír, viéndola ser feliz a su lado pese a que solo fuese una mentira, él había sido feliz con esa mentira.

Bete: ¡DETENTE! -pero al final fue ella quien se detuvo, ya no podía seguir retrocediendo, estaba contra una pared, y él ahora estaba casi frente a ella, todo había terminado.

Frisk: Mi calor... -murmuró arrastrando sus piernas, dando pasos muy lentos, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, las lágrimas no se detenían, se sentía tan feliz... Estaba muriendo... Pero se sentía tan feliz... De morir por ella.

Bete: ¡ATRÁAAAS! -tenía las piernas temblando, estaba cada vez más cerca, casi la había alcanzado, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, se suponía que ella no podía sentirlo, pero ese calor... ¿Acaso él también lo conocía?

 _"Mi nombre es..."_

Su nombre... su nombre era...

 ** _CHU_**

Cerró sus ojos cuando estuvo frente a ella... Y simplemente lo hizo... Había tomado lo que más había anhelado... Un beso, del amor de su corta vida... De su primer amor... Tenían un delicioso sabor a fresas, eran suaves como la seda, muy lindos y bellos.

Una vez que se halló satisfecho, sonrió mientras caía en los brazos de la anonadada joven, la cual le miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad inenarrables.

Frisk: _perdóname..._ _ **Bete**_ _..._ -dijo apenas audible mientras el color rojo de sus ojos se perdía, su determinación se había desvanecido _\- No pude ser el rival que buscabas..._

Y lo último que hizo, fue emplear las pocas fuerzas que tenía para continuar sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos, quería que ella le viera feliz, que no se llevara una impresión de él lleno de odio o maldad, ni de su peor pesadilla.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho mientras sentía la oscuridad de la muerte rodearle... Siempre decían que la muerte era fría, pero esta era cálida... **Su Betita era cálida**.

Ya no lo ataba nada en este mundo... Ni siquiera los monstruos... Había tenido todo lo que había querido, y eso solo había sido una cosa.

Un beso... De su verdadero amor.

Y junto con el día… La vida de Frisk Dreemurr llegó a su fin.

 **Frisk's End.**


	9. Bete Noire

**Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Bete Noire.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El momento había llegado.

Toda su existencia se resumía en este punto, sus planes ya no eran importantes... había decidido ir en contra de su orden, de su destino, de su misión, en contra de todo para lo que Agate la había creado, solo para cumplir su único deseo...

Morir, juntos ella y Frisk cuando se pusiera el sol.

Aún si significaba ir en contra de su existencia, de sus órdenes, de su propósito, ya no le importaba en absoluto, quería que la matara, quería cumplir su sueño, ser parte de la historia de él, no quería ni una otra cosa... ¿en serio no quería ni una otra cosa?.

Ese calor... ese maldito calor que nunca la había abandonado desde que empezó con esta carnicería, con esta travesía, ese maldito calor que apareció justo cuando Frisk la había salvado de esa ilusión patética y simple, no podía vivir con él, la quemaba por dentro, la hacía sentir mal, provocando sentimientos que no deberían existir.

Sentimientos... de culpa... ya tenía suficiente con aguantar las memorias de la vida de Amber, como para estar sintiendo ya casi al final, opresiones en el pecho... Bete no conocía mucho sobre sentimientos, todo lo que había conocido era "Odio", "Rencor", "Deber", y este extraño "Calor" que a veces la hacía sentirse feliz, y otras veces la hacía sufrir.

Pero nada se comparaba al frío horrible que la acompañaba toda la vida... ¿Amber también sentiría este frío?, probablemente... tal vez en esa noche donde Agate había perforado su corazón para provocar a Copper, en ese momento debió de haberlo experimentado, quizás antes cuando le contaron de la muerte de sus padres... nunca lo sabría, porque jamás la dejaría salir.

... ¿Cuándo llegaría de una maldita vez? estaba esperando aquí desde hacía varios minutos, la paciencia que tenía se agotaba a pasos agigantados, ¿acaso se había perdido?, pedazo de tonto... Akumu desprendió de su cuerpo uno de sus ayudantes, enviándolo hacia el interior del bosque para que sirviese de escolta para Dreemurr hasta este lugar.

Era perfecto... muy grande, espacioso, simplemente perfecto para cualquier ataque que alguno de los dos quisiera hacer, a distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo, alguno con gran poder destructivo, todo perfectamente calculado para poder dejar ir su odio, su adrenalina, desquitarse, para matarse.

 _"¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡es genial!"_

 **BUMP BUMP**

Su corazón latió fuertemente, un momento que no necesitaba ver chocó contra su mente, la escuela... ese día en el cual Akumu salió de su manga para protegerla de Toriel, cuando Frisk la había alagado... y esa cara que ella había puesto... recordaba ese sentimiento... su rostro estaba caliente, sus manos sudaban y no podía mirarlo por la verguenza...

¿Por qué estaba recordando esto, ahora mismo? no lo necesitaba, era una farsa, toda su vida era una farsa... su nombre, su apariencia, sus pensamientos, su voz... todo era robado de Amber... Amber... como la odiaba, ella podía ser considerada una doppelganger, una imitadora, una farsante, un plagio... ni siquiera tenía recuerdos propios...

Los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran...

 _"¡Al laboratorio del doctor Gaster!"_

 **BUMP BUMP**

Bete: ¡aaagggck! -dolía... dolía mucho recordar esos momentos ahora mismo, Akumu se dirigió hacia ella al ver su sufrimiento, no lo entendía... ¿cómo podía estar sufriendo si nadie la había atacado?, ¿eran estos los llamados "dolores del corazón"?... si eso era cierto entonces, ¿por qué revisar esas memorias sin valor la estaba lastimando?.

Pero... ese calor... ese maldito calor estaba regresando para atormentarla, cada vez que recordaba su rostro, su cara, su ropa, su sonrisa, sus manos haciendo su nombre con señas... cada vez que pensaba en él ese calor volvía para lastimar su pecho y calentar el interior de su corazón.

No lo entendía... no sabía muchas cosas de este mundo, de los sentimientos, del corazón, de lo que sea... ni con la lógica que tenía podía comprender el porque pensar en su enemigo le causaba dolor, la hacía sufrir, hacía... hacía...

Hacía que se sintiese sola...

Frisk y Amber la torturaban, Agate la torturaba, su propia alma la torturaba... porque ella no tenía nada... ¡MALDITA SEA NO TENÍA NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡NI SIQUIERA EL MALDITO RAZGO DE MIEDO ERA SUYO!... Frisk tenía a los monstruos como su familia, Amber tenía un origen: Agate, Copper y sus padres... ¿qué tenía ella descontando la misión que la pelinaranja le había dado?.

Nada.

Era una maldición... Odiaba el silencio del bosque... porque la hacía pensar, la hacía reflexionar y hundirse en los registros de la memoria de Amber, hundirse en la batalla de Copper y Agate, en sus recuerdos propios... provocaba culpa y anhelo... había leído bastante bien en el laboratorio de Gaster durante su espera, algo de emociones entendía, sentía anhelo por esa vida ficticia que duró pocos días.

Quería ser Betty... quería una vida... quería no estar obligada a ser Miedo, a ser la carcelera de Amber, a destruir a los monstruos y los humanos... a luchar contra Frisk, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no, no tendría nada... su sueño y misión eran lo único que la salvaba de volverse loca, de volverse un monstruo... de dejar que odio se la comiera viva.

Necesitaba fuerza y voluntad, sobreponerse ante odio y su propia misión, al menos podía engañar a su alma; matar a determinación junto a los monstruos... bueno: nunca decía que no podía morir junto a determinación...

Si... ese era su sueño... morir junto a Frisk, habrían testigos, habría gente que contaría la historia de ambos, habría gente que escribiría sobre ella en los libros de la historia de la humanidad... entonces tendría un pasado, tendría una hstoria, una vida, sería importante.

Aún si eso significaba tener que deshacerse de ese calor que no dejaba de torturarla y hacerla querer tirar todo a la basura, no necesitaba ese calor, solo necesitaba su sueño.

Además...

 _"Oh, hey Betty... creía que te ibas a ir"_

Frisk ya lo había dejado todo claro ese día cuando le dijo indirectamente que quería que se fuera... pero no se iría sola, iban a irse los dos.

 ** _Juntos_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba él, arriba saliendo de entre los árboles para mirarla, la masa rosada saltó por el borde, llegando hacia ellos para posteriormente ser absorbida por Akumu... finalmente todo terminaría esta tarde, solo tenía que dar todo de ella para ejecutar una batalla digna de ser grabada por historiadores, así como ser contada en las clases de historia de las generaciones futuras.

Estaba feliz.

 **FUASH CRASH**

Pegó un salto y aterrizó sin daño alguno, la tierra se quebró un poco por el impacto de su cuerpo cayendo, ahora que lo pensaba bien esta era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara la una y el otro tras que toda esta catástrofe inició, estaba exactamente igual a como lo había visto la última vez, pero ese porte tan amenazante y varonil que traía provocaba un cosquilleo en su piel.

Su corazón comenzó a latir, ¿qué clase de discurso de presentación le diría?, ¿hablaría de todos sus amigos?, ¿la insultaría?, ¿le diría traidora?, ¿hablaría de lo que ella significaba para él? ¡dios no podía esperar a oírlo!, necesitaba saber qué pensaba de ella, de esta situación, de todas las desgracias y dolor que le había causado, sea lo que saliese de su boca sería una frase digna de recordar.

...

¿Qué demonios?. ¿Acaso no tenía nada que decirle?, ¡después de todo lo que le había hecho!, traicionado su confianza, su amistad, la de todos sus seres queridos, había asesinado de manera brutal y desalmada a ese estúpido esqueleto con ese maldito brazalete, a ese niño en la escuela -que estaba segura había visto- pero aún así ¿no tenía nada que decirle?, no era justo... ¡MALDITA SEA QUE NO ERA JUSTO!, si él no quería hablarle entonces sería ella... si, ¿con qué podía lastimarlo? ah... ¡ah!, si... recordándole sus muertes, de seguro allí si querría al menos usar sus manos para expresar su estado emocional.

Bete: ¿qué te hizo tardar tanto? -su tono de voz al igual que su cara reflejaba emoción, la adrenalina comenzaba a invadirle al igual que la naturalidad de su alma: quería pelear con él, quería pelear con Frisk más que nunca, todo su cuerpo le gritaba a cántaros que lo atacara, exceptuando su estúpido y doloroso pecho- ¿te tomó tanto tiempo secar tus lágrimas?.

Frisk: ... -Pero no importó lo que le dijera, no importó cuánto intentase lastimarlo, provocarlo o alguna frase con esas intenciones, no le diría nada por más que quisiera, eso arruinaba este momento... pero tal vez las palabras no eran necesarias para expresar sus emociones, solo sus armas y puños, su espalda sintió un cosquilleo cuando le vio materializar su espada.

La sonrisa que traía en la cara se ensanchó probablemente más de lo que debería, sentía com si su corazón estuviera latiéndole dentro de la garganta, eso era lo que quería, finalmente era momento de iniciar con el final de toda esta obra de teatro.

Bete: Eso está mucho mejor -la emoción junto al odio que sentía eran incontenibles, su cabello había cubierto sus ojos producto de el viento que soplaba esa tarde, el silencio del bosque era abrumador pues solo se oía el viento y quizás algunos pájaros, los animales y la naturaleza que sobrevivieran a los destrozos serían los únicos espectadores de la batalla

 **SWING**

Su compañero se transformó en su acostumbrada guadaña, sus piernas se movieron hacia adelante y atrás respectivamente para una carrera, el viento logró desprender una hoja cualquiera de la copa de un árbol, lentamente siendo llevada por la brisa... y entonces tocó el suelo.

 **¡PAM!, ¡PAM!**

Y ambos se lanzaron impulsados por sus piernas el uno contra el otro para darle un final definitivo a toda la obra este día.

 **CLASH**

Espada y Guadaña chocaron con fuerza generando un pequeño estruendo, de inmediato ambos movieron sus brazos hacia atrás para retirar sus armas, volviendo a chocarlas de nueva cuenta, chispas salieron producto del roce de ambas.

 **CLANG CLANG**

 **PAM**

Frisk: ACK -un quejido de dolor salió de la boca del castaño, perdiendo todo el aire que tenía debido a que ella aprovechando de su descuido para mantener la guadaña al margen, había propinado un puñetazo en su pecho, pero no había terminado allí, ahora siguió una patada directa a su cabeza dada con fuerza, la suficiente como para mandarle lejos.

Decidió teletransportarse atrás de él, esperando pacientemente a que llegase para cortarlo en dos, similar a como había sucedido en el combate con Undyne, en vez de seguir en dirección hacia ella pudo divisar como clavó su espada en el suelo, materializando el escudo en su mano libre y lanzándoselo como un proyectil.

 **FUIN**

 **CLASH**

Para repelerlo usó su propia pierna, el mismo salió volando hacia arriba, cuando Bete bajó la mirada para volver a ver a el ojirrojo notó como este estaba enfrente suyo, había vuelto a perder la concentración al haber bloqueado el escudo, y tal y como ella había hecho, recibió un potente golpe en el pecho.

 **PAM**

Bete: AGH -ese golpe había sido más fuerte del que ella le había dado, no pudo recuperar el aire inmediatamente, Akumu perdió su forma de guadaña para transformarse ahora en una lanza y salir disparado a el cuerpo del embajador para evitar que le hiciese más daño a su ama.

 **CLANG**

La espada se encargó de protegerlo, sin embargo su mano comenzó a moverse en todas direcciones para poder bloquear los múltiples intentos de la masa rosada por perforarle, mientras él se estaba entreteniendo en bloquear a su compañero, ella consiguió recuperar la compostura y materializar su aguja en su mano restante.

Pronto llegó para asistir a su amigo, estando ahora el de suéter azul bloqueando por una parte a la de mechas rosas y por la otra a su criatura, por suerte su escudo podía ser materializado cuantas veces quisiera; muy bien, eso alargaría el combate, sería una pena que muriera tan rápido.

 **CLINK CLINK CLINK CLANG CLANG CLANG**

El escudo de Dreemurr comenzó a ganar grietas debido a toda la fuerza que ella estaba imponiendo en sus ataques, en todo momento su rostro mantenía una sonrisa, la adrenalina estaba inundando sus venas, provocando que su corazón latiese como si fuera el de un conejo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos por la excitación.

 **CRASH**

Con un fuerte sonido de rotura, el escudo finalmente fue destruido tras varios intentos fallidos, la aguja se dirigió directamente a su pecho y hubiera llegado de no ser por que de manera desesperada pisó con todas las fuerzas que tenía su pie, una solución cómica pero efectiva.

Bete: ¡AHHHH! -un grito de dolor salió de su boca, mientras pegaba un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, al estar libre él aprovechó para efectuar una retirada leve, saltando hacia atrás para generar distancia entre ambos, la masa rosada se acercó a su persona para verificar su estado- ¡estoy bien! -contestó restándole importancia, volviendo a dirigirle la mirada.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir efectos secundarios, su pecho comenzaba a dolerle otra vez, su maldito corazón estaba siendo atacado por los sentimientos en el momento menos necesario, tenía que concentrarse: olvidar esas emociones, así que se precipitó a correr con todas sus fuerzas queriendo solo sentir como su alma era puesta en su arma como recuerdo.

Intentó usar su espada para contrarrestarla, pero segundos antes de que ella fallara cambió la dirección: justo en la empuñadura, provocando que el arma carmesíe terminase volando hacia el cielo, su agarre no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para esa estrategia; ahora podía acabarlo, tenía la oportunidad de poder matarlo...

¿Esta era la batalla que estaba buscando?, todo podía terminarse con un solo movimiento... no, jamás podría, sería lo peor, así que a velocidades extremas hizo señas a Akumu para que se metiese debajo de la tierra, ejecutando un ataque subterráneo.

 **CRASH BAAAM**

Frisk: ¡AAAGH! -su cuerpo salió disparado, Akumu había cumplido sus expectativas en demasía; mandándolo a volar a los bordes altos de aquella arena, su cuerpo cayó de espalda al duro suelo, mirando directamente al cielo.

Abajo, ella pegó un salto potente para poder llegar a donde estaba Dreemurr, la masa rosada se acopló a su brazo regresando a ser aquella lanza que usó contra Gaster, lentamente sus escleróticas ganaron un toque negruzco y lanzó un corte al aire, una oleada de energía negra con toques rosados salió del arma en dirección a Frisk.

El octavo al ver el ataque que se dirigía a su persona comenzó a correr a paso rápido, la misma ola negruzca no se detenía, siguiéndolo, destruyendo árboles y parte del suelo con tal de alcanzarle.

 **CRAAAAAAAASHHHHH GRUUUURRRRRR**

La tierra continuamente se destruía debido a la misma, tenía que apurarse si quería sobrevivir, pegó un salto para poder lograr salvarse, muy ingenioso... como era de esperarse de su enemigo.

 **BAAAAAAAAM**

La ola explotó sacando unos cuantos escombros, los cuales cayeron justo hacia Frisk, el castaño juntó sus dos palmas, generando su escudo el cual le protegió de todos los restos de roca que caían, cayendo de pie otra vez dentro de la arena, donde ella le esperaba cruzada de brazos.

Estas técnicas eran maravillosas, todo gracias al odio que había ganado de parte del genocidio de Frisk, maldito idiota generoso: él mismo había cavado su propia tumba al haber rechazado todo aquel embriagante y impresionante poder, poder que ahora era de ella... sentía que él le había dado algo...

Pero esto no era una pelea del todo, claro que no, esto podía ser considerado un abuso al no estarse defendiendo ni un poco, ni siquiera la atacaba, ¿qué sentido tenía esto si no luchaba contra ella?, tenía que obligarlo, hacer surgir algo de furia en él, venganza... obligarlo a lastimarla.

 **SWING**

Moviendo su guadaña, había pegado una cortada al aire, todo con el objetivo de lograr ejecutar esos cortes invisibles que usó con la pelirroja, pero se tiró al suelo de cara justo a tiempo para esquivar la ola de fuego negro que había salido de la nada producto de sus acciones, eso estaba mucho mejor, que le demostrara que no sería tan fácil de exterminar.

Una mirada de determinación apareció en su cara, en sus manos volvió a generar su espada y posicionándose para un ataque próximo, una batalla física era lo que más anhelaba, no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía al estar aquí, ahora, con él: en proceso de asesinato... la sonrisa que ganó no reflejaba ni la mitad de sus emociones, pero hacía un intento: con una nueva estrategia en mente, clavó su guadaña en el suelo, ocupando sus manos con su aguja.

 **FUASHHHHH**

Un pequeño charco de fuego negro comenzó a extenderse en dirección a el de suéter azulado, con la punta de la guadaña como su origen, él tuvo que correr hacia ella, mientras sus piernas le acercaban a su posición se hallaba saltando hacia los lados esquivando su técnica, era tan inteligente... quería corresponderle, así que comenzó a imitarle: acercándose a él, dejando que el poder de odio entrase dentro de su ser.

Odio... debía aumentar su odio, nublar su mente para que ese maldito calor entorpeciera sus deseos, no necesitaba volver a recibir cumplidos de Frisk como había anhelado hace antaño, no necesitaba sus sentimientos, no necesitaba su misión, ni tampoco ese calor... solo su odio.

 **CLANK**

El arma roja se enfrentó al arma rosada, pero no planeaba darle tiempo de ejecutar un contraataque: por lo que aún sosteniendo su aguja giró en su pie, moviendo sus brazos con rapidez solo para que pocos segundos después su ataque surtiese efecto: habiendo impactado de lleno en su espalda como si fuera una especie de bate de baseball pegándole a una pelota.

La balanza estaba inclinándose de manera aplastante de su parte, todos los beneficios del rasgo negro eran realmente increíbles, pero al mismo tiempo era algo aburrido e injusto... prácticamente su archi-enemigo no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por hacerle daño.

Como era de esperarse consiguió recuperar la compostura antes de seguir volando a la pared, al parecer esta vez iba a atacar él pues fue corriendo directo a ella con intenciones ofensivas, alzando su espada y dirigiéndola directo a su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera ese ataque era del todo difícil de ser bloqueado.

 **CLANK**

 **BAM**

Bete: ¡AH! -un leve grito de dolor salió de sus labios en respuesta a el poderoso cabezazo que él le había dado al estar concentrada en su espada, su cuerpo terminó tambaleándose; su cabeza al igual que su frente estaban doliéndole muchísimo, pero el usuario del alma roja tomó la misma agarrándola de su cabello, para posteriormente con todas sus fuerzas estrellársela directo en la tierra.

 **CRASH**

Akumu estando aún transformado en guadaña volvió a tomar su forma de esfera, y salió disparado en dirección a Frisk para detener la acometida contra ella, el de orbes rojos se volteó contrarrestando la embestida del cambia-forma, por su parte la usuaria del alma rosada se volvió a incorporar, su frente estaba sangrando un poco pero aún así sonreía.

Esto era lo que quería, que la lastimara, que le demostrara todo el odio que sentía por ella, sus ojos lograron divisar que Frisk estaba demasiado entretenido con su amigo para preocuparse por lo que hiciera; que situación más favorable, empuñó su delgada arma corriendo en dirección a su espalda buscando clavársela directo en el hombro, más no pudo concretar su plan cuando contra todo pronóstico determinación cogió a Akumu y lo lanzó en su dirección.

Por suerte él logró detenerse antes de que chocaran, la ojirrosa le dirigió una mirada que entendió perfectamente, volviendo a tomar forma de guadaña ahora ella estaba empuñando sus dos herramientas, contrario a él que seguía sin utilizar el escudo aunque demostraba que no lo necesitaba; pese a que flaqueaba en sus intentos de atacarla su bloqueo era increíble.

 **TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Sus pasos fueron dados con rapidez, llegando de inmediato a su localización, Frisk empuñó su espada a la altura de sus hombros, recibiendo primero la punta de su guadaña con la empuñadura y moviéndola hacia arriba para lograr desviarla antes de que cortara su muñeca, la aguja se dirigía a su abdomen pero bajó la hoja rechazándola.

Su arma desvió su trayecto, haciendo que se clavara en el suelo, notando que había dejado de prestar atención a su otra arma bajó la misma intentado acertar un golpe directo pero el brazo del de suéter de rayas moradas, pero el escudo se interpuso entre la misma, ese maldito miserable y su capacidad para generarlo en cualquier momento.

Mientras la castaña retiraba la aguja el embajador de los monstruos aprovechó para dirigir la punta de su zapato directo a su rostro, pateándola en el mentón lanzándola hacia arriba unos pocos metros, pero en el aire pudo recuperar la compostura, alzó su arma para finalizar lanzándose en picada hacia él.

 **CRASH**

La misma generó un cráter al impactar en el suelo, el chiquillo saltó hacia atrás para poder esquivar el ataque, unos cuantos trozos de tierra se alzaron por su cuerpo, una idea se generó en su mente; antes de que cayeran saltó y usó sus piernas para dispararlos como si fueran proyectiles, su gran tamaño podía favorecerla en lograr asestar algo de daño.

 **FUIIIN FUIIN FUIIN**

Como repuesta tuvo que empezar a correr en zig zag para esquivar las rocas, pero su cerebro logró crear otra idea que no tardó en contarle a su colega, por lo que Akumu se transformó en un guante, posteriormente metió de lleno su mano en la tierra y comenzó a alzarla con dificultad, retirando del interior una enorme roca para posteriormente lanzársela con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Frisk se posicionó sujetando su espada con fuerza, luego se hallaba moviendo las manos de forma que su espada terminó apuntando la hoja hacia el suelo, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, ¿qué estaba haciendo exactamente?, ¿iba a contraatacar su roca con otro ataque?, sea lo que sea ya era muy tarde para esquivarlo, iba a sufrir un gran daño si no hacía lo que quería ahora.

Su espada emitió un destello carmesí, recargada de determinación y de magia; lista para ejecutar un ataque, posteriormente movió el arma hacia arriba, haciendo un corte ascendente, de la hoja salió liberada una ola de energía roja de gran tamaño que fue en dirección a la roca.

 **ZIIIING! CRASH**

Roca que terminó partida en dos, Frisk saltó entre el pequeño espacio que hubo en la división de la roca, llegando hacia la joven y chocando su espada contra la aguja de la misma, esto estaba tardando demasiado, debía esforzarse más.

 **CLING**

Noire lanzó rápidamente su aguja hacia su pecho, provocando que él tuviera que saltar para esquivarla, sin embargo Akumu que seguía acoplado a su mano se extendió como si fuera un tentáculo, enrollándose en el cuerpo del castaño y posteriormente estrellándolo contra el suelo.

 **BAM**

Frisk: ¡CAAAGGHT! -su garganta emitió un quejido de dolor, llena de ira y frustración corrió para llegar a donde se encontraba, dirigiendo sus manos a su cuello para apretarlo, levantando la misma sosteniéndole en el aire, su paciencia se había acabado; iba a hacer que sus fuerzas internas salieran a cualquier costo.

¿Cómo podía estarle pasando esto?, ¡no estaba resultando como quería!, prácticamente ella podía matarlo cuando quisiera, estaba luchando en serio, con empeño y dedicación para hacer de este día algo digno de recordar por todo y todos en la tierra, sin embargo él no hacía absolutamente nada, solo esquivaba, la golpeaba muy pocas veces, ni siquiera se empeñaba en atacarla con su espada de manera mortal, apuntando a lugares que podían inmovilizarla... era hora de acabar con los juegos.

Bete: ¿es todo lo que tienes? -la ira, la frustración, la molestia que tenía eran incontenibles, apretaba más y más fuerte su cuello, lo suficiente como para impedir que respirara pero no para quebrárselo, tampoco quería asfixiarlo hasta matarlo... solo hacerlo sufrir- ¿esta es toda tu fuerza? -las escleróticas comenzaron a teñirse con odio, con mucho rencor, el apretón de su cuello era cada vez más fuerte- ¡LUCHA DE VERDAD CONMIGO! -ordenó casi gritando con una voz grave, levantando su mano libre para luego dirigirla directamente a su rostro.

 **PAM**

Frisk: ¡aaaaghhhk! -el quejido fue muy leve, le costaba respirar hasta por sus fosas nasales, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y algo de sangre salía de su nariz, aparentemente ella se la había roto de un solo puñetazo.

¿Cómo podía aún no querer dañarla?, podía entender que quisiera perdonar a cualquier enemigo pero ¿aún así estaba dispuesto a perdonar a alguien como ella?, que tanto dolor le había causado sin justificación alguna, pero no servía de nada, seguía siendo suave, piadoso y voluble... la hacía enojar, ese calor maldito estaba regresando... ¡E-ESE MALDITO CALOR!, no podía resistirlo más, tenía que hacerlo enojar a cualquier costo... sus amigos eran la clave.

Bete: ...eres patético -comenzó intentando pensar en que cosas decirle, todo con le objetivo de querer hacerle sufrir más- una vez que te mate, seguirán todos tus patéticos amigos, esas estúpidas cabras a las que llamas "familia" serán las primeras en morir -la sonrisa en su cara era incontenible, podía sentir su determinación; caliente, dañina para su piel, estaba aumentando, lo comenzaba a lograr... ¡ah!, esa maestra a la que él llamó mamá podía servir, esas cabras estaban despertando su ira, debía amenazarlas mucho más- si, los mataré a ellos primero, de manera lenta y dolorosa, incluso podría traerles tu cadáver para que te vean muerto y lloren de tristeza, imagínatelos, verlos lagrimear y caer en la desesperación por tu muerte, luego podría matar a esa estúpida maestra a la que llamas mamá... oh si, eh notado lo mucho que la amas, y lo mucho que esos otros dos dependen de ella...

Sus memorias de pasar tiempo con ellos comenzaron a asaltarla, el aura tibia, cariñosa y maternal que desprendía la mujer cabra en la escuela no la dejaba en paz, la tranquiliad y humildad del príncipe... ellos no importaban, nunca fueron sus amigos realmente, todo lo que quería era a Frisk para cumplir su sueño, si tenían que morir para hacer realidad su deseo pues que así fuera, no dudaría en matarlos frente a sus ojos si eso era un requisito para enfurecerlo.

Haría lo que sea para cumplir su sueño.

Era todo lo que podía hacer, ese sueño era todo lo que quería en la vida, nada más: los amigos, la posibilidad de una vida feliz, conocer cualquier otro sentimiento, detenerse, redimirse, nada de eso era su prioridad, ese sueño era lo único que tenía... por eso estaba dispuesta a sacrificar medio mundo solo para que él la odiara.

Si Frisk finalmente lograba odiarla... entonces... entonces...

Entonces ese calor que él le provocaba desaparecería para siempre.

 **PAAAAAM**

Bete: ¡AAAACK! -un quejido salió de su boca producto del dolor al sentir un puñetazo en su rostro, la fuerza del mismo fue tal que logró sacarla volando a gran rapidez, antes de que chocase contra la pared Akumu voló a su espalda, amortiguando su cuerpo antes de que algo malo le sucediera, ¿qué había sucedido?, cuando levantó la cabeza pudo notar que Dreemurr se ponía de pie, lo más impresionante era que alrededor de su cuerpo había una especie de aura negra.

Frisk: **Beeee... ttyyyy...** -... ¿esto era real? desde que le había conocido el jamás había hablado, de hecho había logrado confirmar que era mudo, pero no estaba loca él, Frisk Dreemurr... su meta, su rival, su enemigo, su sueño... había hablado y dijo su nombre... d-dijo su nombre... ¡d-dijo su nombre!, su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente, como aquella vez que dijo que Akumu era genial, sentía que sus costillas iban a reventarse, ¡¿qué demonios era esto?!, ¡no tenía tiempo para es-!- **Ya no me importa lo que te pase** -el órgano rojizo detuvo sus latidos acelerados... todas las emociones que experimentó en esos segundos murieron, siendo reemplazadas por el mismo sentimiento de frialdad con el que estaba familiarizada, el mismo sentimiento de frialdad al cual estaba acostumbrada... esos significaba que el calor había muerto, ¡lo había logrado, Frisk finalmente la odiaba!.

 **FUIN**

El segundo portador de odio desapareció en un parpadeo, todos sus sentidos la alertaron de que su cuello peligraba, ¡la sensación de sentir a la muerte era maravillosa! odio volvió a latir en su interior impulsado por miedo, su ayudante mágico tomó su forma preferida, justo a tiempo para que volteara bloqueando un ataque de Frisk por los pelos, el área del impacto se sacudió por las dos fuerzas impuestas.

Bete: ¡esto si es una pelea! -podía escuchar claramente su corazón, los dos rasgos que la caracterizaban gritaban en contraste con los de su oponente, la pierna del chico fue dirigida a su rostro, pero no se dejaría atacar tan fácilmente.

 **PAM**

Una de sus manos dejó de sostener el mástil de la guadaña, la palma de la misma logró atajar el pie antes de que la atacara, todos los huesos de su brazo hasta su hombro temblaron de dolor, el solo estar en contacto con la bota de Frisk provocaba que su piel ardiera; su determinación estaba incluso en el aire, pero eso le gustaba, que la atacara y la odiara, posteriormente giró lanzando todo su cuerpo lejos de ella, ahora con su hoja cargada en fuego pegó un corte al aire, iba a quemarlo a distancia.

 **FUASH**

El escudo fue generado justo a tiempo sostenido por una de sus palmas, el fuego recubrió toda la cubierta rojiza, Determinación terminó de caer en el suelo sin ni un solo daño, y se lanzó corriendo hacia la castaña para devolverle el favor, sin perder tiempo Miedo dejó a su compañero lejos continuó alzando su aguja, usándola como una lanza para bloquear el espadazo que venía a ella.

 **CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING**

Sus armas comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad, produciendo múltiples choques de las mismas, Rosa usando su aguja para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo de los espadazos de Rojo, para lograr esto estaba moviendo la "lanza" de brazo a brazo detrás de su cabeza, girándola para poder emplear las dos puntas; una para defensa y otra para ataque.

 **CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING CLING**

Sin importar cuánto se esforzara no podía romper su defensa, su técnica con la espada había mejorado junto a básicamente todo lo demás, su capacidad de reaccionar ante los ataques, sus reflejos, su rapidez para pegar cortes y atacar, incluso parecía que su mente también al tener la capacidad de poder atacar y defender al mismo tiempo.

Por más que quisiera perforarlo su hoja siempre se interponía en su camino para luego moverse con brutalidad hacia arriba provocando que su aguja perdiera el rumbo y en esos segundos la atacaba, pero de igual manera ella usaba la otra punta con el objetivo de conseguir rechazar su espada, teniendo todos esos ataques y bloqueos un pequeño ciclo infinito.

Eso hasta que bañó su arma con algo de magia para el siguiente bloqueo, en el cual también usó mucha fuerza provocando que su aguja saltase de sus manos, en el tiempo en el que Fear volvía a tomarla él aprovechó para impulsarse hacia adelante para luego dirigir una patada a su abdomen con tal fuerza que logró hacerla retroceder.

Noire giró en un pie para recuperar la compostura eh ignorando el dolor fue hacia él otra vez, Akumu volvió a aparecer para reemplazar la delgada e inútil arma pasada ahora siendo aquella punta afilada, todo su cuerpo cargó contra él intentando perforar su pecho, sin embargo justo en los últimos segundos Frisk se agachó, evadiendo el ataque de Bete y cargando hacia adelante para dirigir su espada a la lanza.

 **CLANG CRASHHH**

La mechirrosada retrocedió un poco haciendo crujir los dientes, se suponía que él también debía recibir daño, su relación era algo recíproco: ella debía hacerlo sufrir de igual forma que él debía hacerla sufrir, no pudo seguir pensando cuando volvió a por ella, nuevamente adoptando ahora una posición defensiva comenzó a retroceder y usar a Akumu como forma de bloquear a Frisk que avanzaba pegando estocadas a diestra y siniestra para intentar asesinarla, estaba realmente anonadada; anteriormente sus ataques no iban con tal intención, pero ahora si se descuidaba podía perder un brazo... ¡qué emocionante!, ¿cómo resultaría su batalla si uno de los dos terminaba por perder una de sus extremidades?, sea como sea no sería ella.

 **CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG**

Estando harta de seguir a la defensiva, Akumu se transformó en su guadaña nuevamente, bajó la misma con rapidez intentando pegar un corte descendente, pero fue repelida por la espada de su némesis.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de haber usado su aguja con él anteriormente para lanzarle atrás, sonrió mientras usaba con una mano a su amigo para poder contenerle, materializando la misma otra vez en su mano restante y giró dispuesta repetir la acción, Frisk no fue tomado por tonto esta segunda vez; movió sus manos hacia arriba para rechazar la guadaña y se giró para contrarrestar la aguja, ahora tuvo que alzar la misma para bloquear con la parte trasera un espadazo.

Y sin previo aviso, usando solo una mano para mantener agarrado a Kumu, usó la otra para darle un codazo de manera directa en el pecho, algo de saliva salió de su boca producto del golpe así como todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero la esfera rosada rápidamente abandono su modo ofensivo para pasar a defensivo, lo más importante era proteger a su ama, no podían seguir con tal desventaja así que se retiraron unos metros atrás.

Frisk no estaba dispuesta a dejarla en paz, arremetiendo contra ella para negarle oportunidad de reagrupar sus ideas de combate, intentando cargar con todas sus fuerzas bañó su hoja en magia haciendo que emitiera unos leves rayos negros, y la estrelló de lleno donde estaba parada, pero justo en el último segundo la mente de la jovencita ideo un contraataque perfecto, saltó un poco hacia la derecha, esquivando el mortal ataque.

 **CRASHHH ZAAAAP**

La espada de Frisk se había atascado en el suelo al liberar las pequeñas cantidades de magia y electricidad que había obtenido, Noire aprovechó al ver que su plan funcionó y cayó de pie sobre la hoja de la misma; pisándola para enterrarla más en el suelo, Frisk intentó retirar su arma sin éxito, antes de que pensara en desmaterializarla para crear otra ella fue más veloz, creó su guadaña nuevamente.

 **SWING**

Y la dirigió a su cuello al tener una apertura y oportunidad tan limpia para poder ejecutarle, lo que ninguno de los dos villanos se espero es que él soltara la espada, flexionando su espalda hacia atrás, evadiendo el ataque, Frisk entonces se dejó caer al suelo en esa posición, pero terminó apoyándose en sus manos con una agilidad increíble, y rápidamente comenzó a girar sus piernas; primero las dirigió a su arma retirando a Akumu de las manos de Bete por valiosos segundos, luego intentó asestarle una patada sin embargo no surtió efecto al ser esquivada, pero mientras su pierna fallaba él se puso de pie velozmente y con todas sus fuerzas, pateó directamente su cara mandándola varios metros atrás.

La masa rosa fue volando hacia su dueña, Dreemurr pudo observar a ambos subir a terreno alto, Noire se limpió la saliva de la boca mientras se tomaba unos segundos de descanso, esto era todo lo que había deseado, lo que más había anhelado en toda su corta vida desde que creó su sueño, tal vez era una sádica o una pequeña masoquista al querer que la hiriese, de todas formas no era importante.

Bete: debo admitir... -comenzó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿estaría el disfrutando esto tanto como ella? el rostro de asco mezclado con repugnancia que tenía decía lo contrario, aunque no era su problema si no sabía apreciar el gran favor que le hacía, que los dos se hacían mutuamente, estaban destinados a este día, a morir juntos, ¡a luchar hasta la muerte para luego pasar a ser leyendas!, su sueño sería completado... todo gracias a él, se lo agradecería como se debía- Que no me esperé que recapacitaras, mucho menos que tuvieras la capacidad de odiar... después de todo eres un pequeño bebé llorón, pero ¿crees que tienes ganada esta batalla realmente? -cuestionó no buscando que le respondiera, puede que estuviese agradecida con él pero aún le odiaba, a él, a sus amigos, a su calor, a su familia... a su alma, quería hacerlo sufrir antes de que murieran, física, mental y psicológicamente, por eso este detalle sería maravilloso- déjame mostrarte... esto -su voz dejaba ver claramente lo emocionada que se sentía por ver su reacción, juntó su índice y su pulgar.

 **CHACK**

Pegando un chasquido, Akumu se estremeció de manera leve, pudo ver incluso desde esa altura que sus ojos se abrieron de lo anonadado que estaba, era la misma mirada que ganó Copper cuando Agate perforó el pecho de Amber esa noche, múltiples calaveras esqueléticas aparecían alrededor de ella y su compañero, eran los malditos Gaster Blasters de ese odioso, repugnante, asqueroso eh inmundo esqueleto que le había robado ese brazalete que le pertenecía por derecho, era una basura... pero al menos su vida sirvió para algo al final.

Bete: ¿sorprendido? -preguntó con una sonrisa de éxtasis, su cabeza se inclinó hacia la derecha, el placer que sentía al verle sufrir de esa manera tan silenciosa era indescriptible, ¿cuántas veces había sonreído desde que empezó esta lucha?, ¡es solo que no podía evitarlo! su dicha era él, todas sus interacciones, expresiones, emociones, este combate era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado- ese estúpido amigo tuyo tenía unos poderes impresionantes... ¡vamos a ver si esto puede traerte algunos recuerdos! -finalizó apuntando con su palma hacia él, quería ver qué tan bueno era esquivando los disparos a los que ya debía de estar acostumbrado.

 **BOGAAAH BOGAAAAHH**

Dos rayos rosados fueron disparados hacia él, como contramedida comenzó a correr en zigzag evadiendo los mismos, que al fallar en su objetivo comenzaron a destruir el campo de batalla en intentos vanos por lograr eliminarle.

 **BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM**

Explosiones leves comenzaron a ocurrir en donde caían los mismos, era obvio que iba a cambiar de táctica ya que tarde o temprano iba a ser vaporizado, ¿pero qué cosa podría hacer?... él no era de ataques a distancia, su escudo tampoco podría servirle para anular sus Gaster Blasters, tenía que intentar prever lo que haría, ¿cuál sería su pla-?.

 **CRASH**

Sus oídos identificaron el sonido de algo partirse en pedazos a su lado, al girar su cabeza sus ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa que la invadía, uno de los Gaster Blasters que tenía a su alrededor había sido reventado por una espada roja, ¿acaso se la había lanzado hasta esta altura? cuando volvió la mirada a determinación para verle notó como detrás de él estaban múltiples copias de su espada, flotando alrededor listas para ser disparadas como si fueran las flechas de esa maldita pez.

Todas las espadas que reposaban detrás de él fueron disparadas como si fuera una metralleta invisible, se convertiría en un alfiletero si no se defendía, por lo que de igual manera los Blasters dispararon para contrarrestarlo, magia rosa y roja se encontraron en el aire generando una pequeña explosión que liberó una lluvia de partículas de ambos colores, aún tenía otros ataques extras por emplear, así que apuntó su palma hacia él, como resultado múltiples huesos rosados acompañados de unos celestes salieron del suelo.

Los mismos se aproximaban a él a toda velocidad, Frisk intentó saltar pero ella no deseando su escape tornó su alma de color azul con el efecto gravitacional, provocando que terminase cayendo de cara al suelo, por la cara que puso dedujo que al ver que no podría evadirlos optó por anularlos; usó su espada y cortó el aire, desprendiendo una medialuna de energía negruzca de la misma que destruyó su ataque, el embajador ganó una sonrisa, eso provocó que ella también sonriera.

Luchar contra Frisk... ¡se sentía increíble!

Apuntó su espada hacia ella, y como si fuera una pistola, alzó la misma hacia arriba producto del retroceso: había disparado una bala de energía en su contra con su hoja como punto de origen, se decidió por pegar salto, antes de que cayera, su cuerpo logró aterrizar sobre un Gaster Blaster, comenzando a volar para lograr esquivar las balas de Dreemurr.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

El cielo comenzó a llenarse de explosiones rojas, las balas de determinación comenzaban a explotar cuando estaban cerca de ella en un intento por derribarla, su ropa se removía producto del viento que causaban al estallar, viendo que podría caerse se agachó para poder agarrarse a una mano de la calavera, generando más copias de la misma con la restante y haciendo que todas disparasen en contra suya.

 **BOGAAAAAAH**

Comenzó a correr por todo el campo de batalla esquivando los disparos, sudor comenzaba a recorrerle la piel de la cara así la oscuridad de sus ojos se empezaba a expadir por todo el resto de su cuerpo, la maldita adrenalina, la emoción, la batalla, ¡todo esto era increíble, sentía que era la persona más importante de toda la tierra, que nadie podía controlarla, manipularla, darle ordenes!.

Se sentía libre... _junto a **él**_.

 **BOGAAAAAH BOGAAAAAH BOGAAAAH**

No quería que los disparos se detuvieran jamás, toda su energía iba puesta en los mismos al igual que sus sentimientos, sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera no podría lograr ganar tan fácilmente, exactamente eso era lo que estaba esperando; que usara toda la determinación que tenía para enfrentarse a ella, todo su poder, toda su voluntad en este primer y único encuentro que tendrían, no quería tener nada más en su mente, ni un pensamiento más que él, su corazón solo latía por el deseo se sentir su espada perforar su corazón, que ella clavara el suyo en la pared.

El morir los dos junto a la puesta de sol.

Más huesos emergieron frente a él intentando empalarle, pero saltó extendiendo las piernas como un corredor olímpico pasando los mismos de largo luego giró la vista para observarla, las escleróticas estaban teñidas de color negro, su rosado cabello comenzaba a cubrirle la cara, pero sus ojos brillaban por todas las sensaciones que la abrumaban, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dreemurr que provocó otra igual en el rostro de Noire, esa mirada lo dijo todo.

"Tú y yo somos un par de bestias"

Bestias que estaban en una encarnizada batalla, disfrutando el matarse, disfrutando la adrenalina, disfrutando el odiarse.

Ordenó que varios Gaster Blasters fueran hacia Frisk para obtener mayor efectividad al disparar desde más cerca, uno se posicionó cerca de él y abrió la boca con el objetivo de soltar el haz de energía, pero fue destrozado por una lluvia de espadas rojas antes de que siquiera pudiese dispararle.

Esta vez fue rodeado por cinco Blasters, todos abrieron la boca tras haber acumulado magia, listos para ejecutarlo, no queriendo ponerle las cosas fáciles, otra vez su alma había sido cambiada al efecto gravitacional para imposibilitarle el escape; pero Frisk ya tenía preparada una contramedida para su pronta ejecución.

Apuntó su espada hacia el cielo, y dejó salir un pequeño destello de la misma, nada ocurrió en un principio, ¿qué había planeado?, estaba a punto de ser calcinado cuando...

 **BRAAAUUUM BRAAAAUUUUM BRAAAAUUUM BRAAAAUM BRAAAAUM**

Cinco rayos rojos cayeron del cielo, estrellándose contra los Gaster Blasters en el último segundo, la curiosidad la invadió al ver ese ataque tan curioso, como respuesta de parte del chico obtuvo una sonrisa para posteriormente apuntarle con su espada en una mano, usando su mano libre para mover sus dedos de adelante a atrás, invitándola a que viniese a luchar con él cuerpo a cuerpo otra vez.

En respuesta a su provocación todos los aparatos laser desaparecieron, lanzándose del suyo comenzó a caer al suelo, su compañero que se hallaba transformado en un pin de flor en su cabello volvió a ser su guadaña, pero esta vez también sacó su aguja y la bañó en aquel fuego negro, transformándola en una segunda guadaña como hizo en la batalla de Undyne.

 **TAMP**

La tierra se quebró en el lugar donde la bestia rosada había aterrizó para luego ir corriendo deseosa de enfrentarlo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la bestia rojiza, ninguno de los dos quería esperar un segundo más así que también corrió hacia ella, las guadañas y la espada se encontraron al igual que sus cuerpos en medio del destruido escenario.

 **CLANK**

La espada chocó contra ambas armas cruzadas en equis, las hojas de las dos se prendieron en fuego para que Miedo posteriormente comenzara a pegar cortes al aire, desprendiendo de las mismas medialunas negras con grandes capacidades ofensivas.

 **FUASH FUASH FUASH**

Determinación estaba esquivando los ataques de su rival, su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a ser consumido por una capa oscura, de igual manera el de ella al estar sobreexplotando las limitaciones de odio, la chica estrelló ambas armas en el escudo agrandado de Frisk, el cual fue cubierto por aquellas llamas, extendiéndose por el mismo intentando quebrarlo en pedazos.

 **FUAMP**

Frisk movió su escudo para poder quitarla del mismo, pero Bete en vez de caer se fue de un impulso hacia la pared, Akumu se dirigió a sus piernas ayudándola a ponerse de pie en la misma, el de suéter azul apuntó su espada a la jovencita y comenzó a disparar otra oleada de balas rojas.

 **BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOOOM**

La pared comenzó a explotar mientras Noire corría a traves de las explosiones, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha evadiendo aquella magia tan nociva para su cuerpo, una explosión ocurrió cerca de ella impidiendo que él pudiese seguirle el rastro, por lo que dejó de disparar sus proyectiles.

Preparó sus piernas y saltó hacia donde ella estaba, interceptándola saliendo del humo justo a tiempo para que sus armas chocasen en medio vuelo, la guadaña que chocó contra la espada de Frisk se rompió para sorpresa de Bete, él aprovechó esos valiosos segundos para avanzar hacia atrás y patear su espalda, mandándola hacia terreno elevado.

La castaña se recompuso en el vuelo justo a tiempo para esquivar un espadazo de Frisk, la espada del mismo se clavó en un arbol detrás de ella, pegó un barrido en el suelo evadiendo un segundo ataque, él se acercó a ella otra vez alzando su espada para finalizarla en el suelo, pero Akumu se interpuso transformado en una espada.

 **PAM**

Bete: ¡GAAARGH! -un gruñido de dolor salió de su boca, había recibido una patada directo en el abdomen mientras mantenía la espada alejada de ella, cayendo de aquella plataforma de regreso hacia abajo, alzó su mirada solo para divisar como Frisk apuntaba su espada al cielo, y emitía un enorme brillo rojo con negro.

Frisk: **Este será el principio de tu final...** -murmuró hablando con dificultad, ¿qué ataque estaba intentando? de sus ojos caían más y más gotas negras, su espada se quedó quieta durante unos veinte segundos, ¿estaba intentando desorientarla?, ¿acaso quería intimidarla?... ¿no quería atacarla?.

¡NO!, debía haber otra razón para esas dudas ridículas, ella era el villano de esta historia, nada más y nada menos, todos la odiaban igual que ella los odiaba de igual forma, probablemente solo tenía dificultades mágicas... algo no estaba bien... ese brillo rojo estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, no la dejaba manifestar a odio en todo su poder.

No se estaba moviendo ni un poco al ver aquel destello... esa espada tan hermosa, ese... ese... ese calor que emitía determinación, hacía que su corazón, su pecho, que todo su cuerpo latieran de manera desenfrenada incluso aún más qe cuando peleaban sin descanso hace unas horas, su mente empezó a alejarla de la realidad otra vez... lo único que quedaba en su cerebro era esa hermosa, hermosa espada roja.

Pudo ver aquella espada bajar lentamente, un enorme haz de luz rojo salió desprendido de la hoja en su dirección, cada vez más y más cerca... el calor era demasiado fuerte, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar fuera de su pecho, ¿qué demonios era este sentimiento? ese maldito calor la estaba haciendo dudar, la hacía querer retractarse... dejar su sueño atrás... ese calor le hacía recordar a...

 _"¿qué es esa cosa? ¡es genial!"_

¿Por qué recordaba ese alago ahora mismo?, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse al igual que su piel, no por estar ardiendo al sentir la radiación de determinación cerca... era el calor... el calor la estaba haciendo llorar, ¡ESE MALDITO DE FRISK LA ESTABA HACIENDO LLORAR!.

Frisk: **_¡Estrella Roja!_** -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ese nombre bastó para sacarla de sus pensamiento, pero era demasiado tarde para esquivar aquel enorme ataque, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, estaba paralizada, sin embargo Akumu cogió su sueter en el último segundo, arrastrándola al interior de la tierra tan rápido como podía para salvarlos a ambos.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una enorme explosión se generó producto del ataque, podía sentir incluso debajo de la tierra cantidades inhumanas de determinación quemarla viva, Akumu no había logrado llegar lo suficientemente lejos para poder protegerla del todo, además el orificio que creó al arrastrarlos al interior fue el conducto perfecto para que algo de la misma se colara.

Bete: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** -¡dolía, dolía, DOLÍA!, incluso estando debajo de la tierra rastros de la energía rojiza lograban traspasar a su escondite, dañándola y quemándola, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba deshaciéndose producto de ese poder, su grito era ahogado por el sonido de la explosión que aún permanecía, lágrimas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas mientras sentía su garganta desgarrarse, ¡¿qué clase de dolor era este?!, por más que intentaba resistir, casi todo su cuerpo terminó calcinado, maldito, maldito, maldito, ¡MALDITO FRISK!, ¡IBA A HACERLO PAGAR POR ESTO, POR TODO LO QUE LE HABÍA HECHO!- **_¿realmente esta era la muerte que imaginabas para mi?_** -preguntó usando algo de magia para su garganta, haciendo que su voz sonase como un eco con el objetivo de que la oyera claramente, posteriormente salió de su escondite para verle, órganos y sangre salían de la mitad de su cuerpo destruido, pero su odio era más fuerte que el dolor, incluso más fuerte que su calor- **eres muy fuerte, Frisk... te concederé ese cumplido... sin embargo, necesitarás mucho más que eso para deshacerte de mi** \- metió su mano dentro de su alma, sacando su aguja ya reparada de la misma, como si nunca hubiese sufrido el ser cortada a la mitad por la espada del ojirrojo- **te regresaré todo el daño que me hiciste multiplicado por mil, ¿qué te parece?** -la sonrisa en su rostro era incontenible, su paciencia se había agotado, iba a destruirlo junto a ese maldito calor usando el mejor ataque de ese esqueleto ladrón de posesiones.

 **CHACK**

Los Gaster Blasters aparecieron otra vez, rodeándolo como si se tratara de una casa circular, no había escapatoria alguna, ni siquiera desde arriba, las calaveras de orbes rosados abrieron sus bocas y dejaron ir en todas direcciones los rayos rosas, arriba, a los lados, las esquinas, cualquier lugar al cual pudiese apuntar esa maldita cosa, quería verlo desaparecer ahogado en miedo.

 **BOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Y entonces, fue cuando la cordura volvió a ella, ¿qué había hecho?... esto no era lo que quería...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pero te rehúsas]**

La castaña observó con asombro como el negruzco corazón era capás de incluso rechazar la muerte dada por ella, su rival, que estaba hecha justo para impedir que ese mismo poder surtiera efecto alguno, pero tenía sentido, no estaba luchando contra determinación del todo, estaba luchando contra odio.

Odio Rojo luchaba contra Odio Rosa.

El cuerpo de Frisk volvió a regenerarse, aún si estaba dando todo de si para hacerlo agonizar no podía terminar esto de una vez, odiaba su situación, se odiaba a sí misma, ¡LOS ODIABA A TODOS!, ¡COPPER, AMBER, AGATE, TORIEL, ASRIEL, SANS, ASGORE, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, METTATON A QUIÉN SEA!... pero sobre todo... sobre todas las cosas...

¡ODIABA A FRISK Y A ESE MALDITO CALOR QUE SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE HICIERA JAMÁS LA DEJABA EN PAZ!

 **ZUASHHHH ZUASHHHH ZASHHHH**

Agitó su espada tres veces liberando tres medialunas de energía, las cuales se apresuró a contrarrestar por medialunas rosadas de su parte, sudor comenzaba a caer por su negro cuerpo, poco a poco perdía todos los colores que tenía y él no estaba siendo la excepción.

Ambos estaban volviéndose completa y totalmente de color negro.

El embajador movió su mano a la derecha, detrás de él se generaron varias espadas rojas que fueron disparadas hacia su cuerpo sin descanso ni tregua, en respuesta a esto comenzó a mover sus dos guadañas de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, de esquina a esquina todo con el objetivo de bloquear, desviar y contrarrestar las armas carmesí como hizo con las lanzas de esa ladrona de rasgos.

 **CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

Las espadas comenzaron a desviarse en todas direcciones al fallar su objetivo, lo estaba viendo dudar, esta era su oportunidad, ¡ahora iban a morir los dos juntos, todo acabaría!

 _(Ambientar con: "Bond of Snow Tears")_

Bete: ¡AAHHHHHHH! -pegando el grito más fuerte que pudo para liberar su frustración, se dirigió hacia él, sus dos armas chocaron contra su espada, ambos iniciaron un combate físico, su magia ya se había acabado, contrario a sus fuerzas físicas, antes de terminar todo esto quería desquitarse con él, iba a gritar todo lo que había estado aguantando dentro de su corazón, con eso estaba segura que él la mataría, y mientras moría ella clavaría su aguja en su alma, terminando los dos de una manera triunfal.

 **PAM**

Un codazo de la joven se estrelló contra el estómago del ojirrojo, sacándole algo de aire, posteriormente cogió su rostro y lo estrelló de lleno contra su rodilla, quebrándole su nariz además de provocarle una pequeña contusión que de inmediato fueron sanadas, quería verlo sufrir, quería verlo sangrar, ¡quería verlo sufrir hasta que no pudiera aguantar más su ira igual que ella!

Bete: **¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!** -la joven terminó tirándose sobre él en un arranque de ira y de furia, el odio de su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer debido a que estaba empezando a llorar, las lágrimas reducían la sustancia negruzca provocando que su rostro finalmente fuera revelado- **¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE EXISTIR?!** -continuó alzando su puño otra vez, el calor la estaba matando, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo con solo tomar su maldito suéter, ¡ni siquiera ahora dejaba su pecho en paz!

 **PAM**

Otro golpe se dirigió hacia su rostro, quería destrozárselo, quería hacerlo sufrir, ¡ERA IGUAL AL MALDITO ROSTRO DEL MISERABLE DE COPPER!, ¡nunca podría perdonar a ninguno de esos malditos hermanos!, ¡ELLOS LO INICIARON TODO!

 **PAM**

Bete: **¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?!** -gritó desesperada, su cabello perdía su tinte rosa, dejando al descubierto los mechones castaños de su coronilla, su magia se había terminado- **¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ TIENES QUE TENER UNA FAMILIA Y YO NO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ Y AMBER PUEDEN SER FELICES Y YO NO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES MORIRTE DE UNA VEZ?!, ¡LEVANTATE Y MAAAAATAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE!** -¡MALDITA AMBER, MALDITO COPPER, MALDITA AGATE! TODOS ELLOS ERAN LA RAZÓN DE SU SUFRIMIENTO, INCLUSO ÉL AHORA MISMO, ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿acaso ella merecía no ser feliz?!, ¡¿SOLO ERA UNA **_COSA_**?!

 **PAM**

La tierra debajo de su cabeza comenzó a quebrarse y teñirse de rojo, la sangre que salía de su rostro empezaba a manchar sus puños, cada vez que le golpeaba sus ojos la engañaban, ahora mismo se veía a su misma golpeando a Agate, maldita valentía, ella fue la razón de todo su sufrimiento, ella le dio ese objetivo que la había destrozado por dentro, no le dio nada más, solo se aseguró de torturarla y obligarla a cumplir una venganza de hace más de dos mil años.

 **PAM**

Luego fue Copper, ¡FRISK ERA IGUAL A ÉL!, si no fuera por él, por haber amado a los monstruos, por haber querido que salieran del subsuelo él y su hermana tuvieron esa discusión que desencadenó la pelea que marcó el inicio de la tragedia, todo era su culpa, todo era su culpa, ¡TODO ERA SU MALDITA CULPA!.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

Bete: **¡LEVÁNTATE!** -demandó golpeándole sin parar, estaba frenética, llorando al finalmente sacar toda la agonía que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo, mientras sus nudillos comenzaban a teñirse totalmente de su sangre, estaba totalmente llena de frustración, ahora mismo estaba golpeando a Amber... Amber... ¡AMBER!- ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡LEVÁNTATE! -exclamó queriendo ver a la peliceleste levantarse aún con casi toda la cara teñida de rojo.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM**

¡ELLA!, ella siempre fue lo que más la lastimaba, aún en silencio podía escuchar sus súplicas, cuando dormía nunca dejaba de verla rogándole de rodillas que la dejara ir, que se fuera para que pudiera vivir su vida, ¿ella creía que sufría?, ¡¿en serio esa maldita creía que era la que más sufría de las dos?! ella tenía en sus recuerdos lo que era vivir, lo que era la libertad, lo que era una familia, lo que era tener una vida propia junto a los deseos de hacer lo que se te diera tu maldita gana, ¡TODO LO QUE ELLA SIEMPRE HABÍA ANHELADO!

Bete: ¡LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA CONMIGO! -su voz estaba totalmente llena de desesperación, tomó su rostro con sus dos manos para luego comenzar a apretárselo, no le importaba nada toda la sangre que cubría su cara, ahora solo quería ver a Amber, ver a Agate, a Copper, ¡VER A FRISK!, a cualquiera de ellos levantarse para terminar con su vida, con su agonía, con todo el sufrimiento con el que había nacido, incluso entre todo el mar de emociones que la azotaban... ese calor seguía torturándola aún sufriendo de tal manera- ¡GOLPÉAME, CÓRTAME, ATÁCAME, VEN Y MÁTAME!, ¡VAMOS!.

Pero no importaba cuánto daño le hiciera, cuánta sangre sacara de su rostro, cuanto lo insultara o lo amenazara, Frisk Dreemurr siempre seguía siendo tan cariñoso con ella aún si había asesinado a cientos de personas, aún si había asesinado a su mejor amigo por estar CELOSA de que ella no recibiera un regalo de su parte, su mente la hacía sentirse peor... pues veía que Copper, Agate ni Amber aún si no eran reales, se levantaban para destruirla.

Bete: ¡REACCIONA MALDITOOOOO! -estaba harta de ellos, harta de toda la vida, de nunca poder conseguir nada, ya solo le quedaba su sueño, ni siquiera Akumu podía entender lo que estaba sufriendo, solo quería que reaccionara de una maldita vez y clavara su espada en su alma para acabarla, terminó por usar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para lanzar su cuerpo a la pared, terminó estrellándose contra la misma- ¡LEVÁNTATE!, ¡ODIAME!, ¡VÉNGATE! -exigía moviendo sus manos desesperadamente en todas direcciones, sus escleróticas comenzaban a llenarse de venas, nunca había llorado tanto en toda su corta vida, finalmente podía liberarse... ¡estaba siendo libre, pero aún así sufría!.

Frisk: ehe... hehe... hehehehe~ -una risa algo tonta salió de su boca, mientras se ponía de pie, para impacto de la misma... esa risa... algo dentro de su tristeza se quebró, algo que no debía sucederle estaba pasando, ella... ella...

Ella estaba asustada.

Su mente comenzó a darse cuenta de varias cosas, no era tan fuerte como creía, no era una villana, no era un monstruo... era una cosa, que había ganado el cuerpo de una niña muerta... solo era una cosa asustada.

Bete: ¡a-a-aléjate de mi! -su cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de manera lenta, retirando su cuerpo de la pared, comenzando a acercarle a ella lentamente como si estuviera poseído, la piel estaba erizándosele, las lágrimas anteriormente de dolor que sentía comenzaban a ser de terror- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!.

Frisk: B... B... -algo salió de sus labios, ¿qué intentaba decir?, ¿se había vuelto loco?, finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad, él era mucho más fuerte de ella... sin embargo, lo que más temía estaba acercándose a ella... era ese calor, ese calor que... que provocaba esos latidos... no tenía miedo de Frisk... no tenía miedo de ese calor... tenía...

 **BUMP BUMP**

Tenía miedo... de lo desconocido.

 _"¡Eso fue asombroso!, Tú eres... Frisk, ¿verdad?"_

Bete: ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?! -exclamó aterrada mientras sus ojos se abrían del terror su mente estaba trayendo recuerdos que era innecesarios ahora mismo, él estaba acercándose demasiado rápido, ¿qué le haría? esa cara que tenía no le dejaba ver cuales eran sus intenciones, ¿qué le haría cuando la alcanzara?, ¡¿qué le haría?!, tenía que matarlo, tenía que hacerlo, aún si eso significaba abandonar su sueño no quería saber que significaba ese calor, ¡no quería!- MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEEZ -movió sus manos tan fuerte como pudo, usando todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo para salvarse, para extinguir ese calor, para no volver a verlo nunca más.

 **SPLASH**

Frisk: ¡UGHT! -tal como sucedió con Copper hace dos mil años, una "lanza" perforó el pecho de determinación, su alma salió arrancada de su interior empalada por su aguja, la cual se ensartó en la pared junto al rojizo corazón, aún se sostenía de pie, pero no sería por mucho tiempo antes de que-

 **CRACK**

Se quebró... su alma se quebró, toda la lógica apuntaba a que cuando un alma se quebraba, el usuario tenía que morir, humano, monstruo, incluso una cosa como ella... la única excepción era rehusarse, pero para eso las dos mitades debían seguir existiendo... sin embargo...

Frisk: heheehe- **CAUGHT! CAUGHT!**... Be... Be... -él aún estaba con vida, tosiendo sangre, riendo de aquella manera tan terrible, sonriendo con los dientes ensangrentados y con un agujero pequeño en el centro del pecho, no podía ser posible... ¡NO PODÍA SER POSBLE, ÉL DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO!

Bete: ¡ALÉJATE! -estaba entrando en pánico, tanto ella como su compañero no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, los dos estaban aterrados del ser que estaba caminando hacia ellos, no era posible que estuviera vivo, tenía que ser una pesadilla de las peores que podía crear su alma, era imposible, ¡si estaba vivo entonces solo podía ser un maldito demonio!- ¡no-no avances!.

Él era el demonio de la profecía, aquél que saldría de las profundidades del subsuelo para acabar con los monstruos, con los humanos, tenía que serlo, no había otra explicación para que él siguiese vivo tras que su alma se partiera en pedazos, sus piernas seguían retrocediendo para buscar confort, por más que intentaba alejarse de él, seguía avanzando a ella como un zombie en busca de carne.

Bete: ¡DETENTE! -sin embargo fue ella la que terminó por detenerse, ya no podía seguir retrocediendo, estaba contra una pared, y él ahora estaba casi frente a ella, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, tenía miedo, tenía miedo, ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!

Frisk: mi calor... -... ¿qué era lo que había oído?... ¿acaso era posible?... él la había llamado... "mi calor"... ese calor que su sola presencia había causado en ella desde el momento en el que lo vio arriesgar su vida para protegerla, también lo conocía... no, no, ¡NO NO NO!.

Bete: ¡ATRÁAAAS! -su voz comenzó a temblarle, no podía hablar, ese calor estaba más cerca, igual que él, los recuerdos falsos que crearon juntos en la ciudad no paraban de asaltar su mente, por cada paso que daba hacia ella, sentía esa calidez estar cerca de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su alma, ¿qué era?, ¡MALDITA SEA, ¿QUÉ ERA?!, sucedió... él estaba cerca de ella, cara a cara, Miedo y Determinación frente a frente, su boca temblaba incapaz de decir algo, fue entonces cuando no pudo resistir más y cerró los ojos, esperándose por lo peor.

 **CHU**

Su corazón se detuvo en ese segundo que sintió sus labios entrar en contacto con los suyos... él la había besado.. la había besado... todo el doloroso camino que había recorrido había sido solo para tomar su primer beso... sus rosados ojos se abrieron de golpe debido a lo que había hecho, el cuerpo de Dreemurr caía lentamente, pero de inmediato sus brazos se enrollaron para evitar que tocase el suelo.

Frisk: _perdóname... **Bete**..._ -murmuró mientras el color rojo de sus ojos se perdía, ¿perdón?, ¿estaba pidiéndole perdón?, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¡todo este tiempo él había sido amable y bueno con ella!, no lo entendía, su corazón estaba latiendo con más fuerza que nunca, su alma estaba caliente al cumplir su destino, no podía hablar, había quedado muda con la mente en blanco, pero jamás podría haberse esperado sus últimas palabras- _no pude ser el rival que buscabas..._

Y lo último que hizo, fue sonreír mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 _(Ambientar con: "Man of the world")_

Bete: ... F-f-Frisk -su voz estaba quebrada, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos sin motivo alguno, ¿qué le estaba pasando?- ¡FRISK! -su voz comenzó a salir más fuerte que nunca, su corazón estaba deteniendo sus latidos, los rayos del sol comenzaron a morir, su cuerpo empezaba a mojarse... estaba lloviendo, había ganado, había cumplido su destino, Miedo triunfó sobre determinación... más aún... el calor que tanto odiaba finalmente se había ido.

Pero no se sentía una ganadora.

Bete: ¡FRISK! -la lluvia comenzaba a mezclarse con sus lágrimas, todo el calor que emanaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, sus mejillas calientes, su rostro teñido de rosa, sus cumplidos, sus manos empezaron a mover fuertemente su cuerpo, sus rodillas no pudieron más, cayó al suelo embarrando sus medias y falda con el barro, pero eso no importaba, en un vano intento por traerle a la vida recostó su cuerpo en la lluvia, abriendo su boca- AAAFFF PFFFFFFFT

Comenzó a soplar fuertemente, una y otra vez, intentando en una mentira tratando de traerle de regreso, quería que volviera, el frío que sentía ahora era el peor que había conocido, ¡era mil veces peor que el calor!, necesitaba que volviera, ¡quería que volviera!, t-t-tal vez si le rogaba...

 **BRAAAAAAUM BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUM**

Bete: ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! -ni siquiera los rayos de la tormenta podían comparase a sus gritos, ni siquiera Akumu podía hacer algo por calmarla ahora mismo- ¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTO TERMINARA DE ESTA FORMA! -sus manos comenzaron a golpear su pecho para poder obligar a su corazón a latir, la sangre que tenían comenzó a escurrirse por las gotas de la lluvia- ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE MURIERA YO TAMBIÉN! -su sueño estaba escurriéndose entre sus manos, toda la historia de pocos días que forjaron juntos estaba regresando a su mente para destrozarla más.

 **.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Betty: ¿Ah? -la joven de ojos rosados levantó la vista, viendo ante ella el eminente vehículo que terminaría con su vida en unos pocos segundos.

Frisk actuó rápido, a esa velocidad la niña no lograría salvarse, por lo que corriendo con rapidez, se puso frente a ella, su alma salió de su pecho, creando una barrera rojiza que los protegió a ambos del siniestro suceso que pudo haber acontecido.

 **BAAAAAM**

Fue el potente sonido que se produjo, producto del coche chocando contra el escudo rojizo de Frisk, además de que ocurrió una nube de humo efectuada por el choque, para cuando esta se disipó, el carro había desaparecido, Frisk llevó su alma a su pecho, mientras su escudo desaparecía.

Betty: ¡Eso fue asombroso! -exclamó la chica desconocida, alzando los brazos con un rostro adorable- Hey, gracias por salvarme de eso -dijo contenta, mientras le miraba con atención- Tú eres...Frisk, ¿verdad? -cuestionó con curiosidad, su miraba denotaba admiración.

Frisk: **[si]** -respondió el castaño de azulado suéter, con una sonrisa, esa niña era demasiado activa con la primera mirada, además de que en gran parte, en ella destacaba el rosado.

Betty: mi nombre es Betty -dijo presentándose con una sonrisa, con las manos detras de su espalda- te eh visto por todos los noticiarios este mes, encantada de conocerte -la mirada de la chica rosa se desvió levemente hacia atrás, su rostro estaba levemente teñido de color rojo- ¿vas a alguna parte? -preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos por la parte trasera de su espalda.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAUMMMM BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUMMMMM**

Ahora todo comenzaba a ser claro como el cristal... ella realmente jamás estuvo fingiendo, ni siquiera un minuto, ese día cuando ocurrió el accidente automovilístico, ese sonrojo que tenía en la cara... ese calor que sintió cuando lo vio arriesgarse por ella de esa manera, ese calor que había detestado tanto, que la había hecho sufrir sin descanso ni tregua alguna...

Ese calor que ella siempre temió...

Bete: ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TÚ Y YO SERÍAMOS ENEMIGOS! -continuó dando puñetazos a su pecho, destrozando las costillas, todo con tal de hacer que su maldito corazón latiera, no quería ver esos recuerdos, no ahora mientras todo de lo que siempre había estado escapando regresaba para acabar con ella como el acto final de esta obra de teatro que un ser superior había armado.

 **.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Frisk: **[¿qué es esa cosa? ¡es genial!]** -al parecer había quedado completamente cautivado y intrigado por la masa rosada que había salido en defensa de su amiga por la cercanía de su madre, nunca había visto nada igual... y estaría feliz de averiguar sobre ella para poder conocerla más.

Betty: g-g-gracias -su voz estaba tartamudeando, las mejillas junto al puente de su nariz se tiñeron de un bello color rosado, jugaba de manera leve con sus manos debido a que estaba nerviosa- s-su nombre es A-A-A-Akumu, K-k-Kkk-Kumu para abreviar... -sus ojos se movieron con enorme dificultad en dirección a el chico que la había alagado, sonrió de manera cariñosa cuando vio su rostro otra vez- es un poco sobre protector.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 **.**

Bete: ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ME ODIARAS POR TODO LO QUE TE EH HECHO! -su voz era forzada más allá de sus límites, un charco rosado comenzaba a armarse debajo de ella, su cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse con la lluvia, Akumu estaba desesperado intentando hacer que se calmara, para controlarla, que se detuviera, pero no tendría éxito alguno, las lágrimas junto a la tristeza y al frío no la dejaban en paz- ¡MATÉ A CIENTOS Y CIENTOS!, ¡MATÉ A TU MEJOR AMIGO!, ¡INCLUSO AMENACÉ CON MATAR A TU FAMILIA!.

 **CRACK CRACK**

Los gruñidos de la masa rosada estaban siendo fuertes, el alma de Bete Noire comenzaba a quebrarse, era simple la razón de porque todo esto estaba sucediendo... lo había entendido al final...

 _Se había enamorado de él..._

Bete: ¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE NOS ENAMORÁRAMOS! -ese calor... su verdadera identidad era amor, y el frío que la azotaba ahora era la soledad... había logrado su deseo más grande, había matado al amor de su corta vida, Miedo no estaba hecha para amar a Determinación, así como Determinación no estaba hecho para caer perdidamente enamorado de miedo apenas la viera.

Determinación y Miedo eran opuestos, creados desde el primer momento en la historia de la humanidad para matarse el uno al otro, no para estar juntos, no para ser una pareja, no vivir una vida feliz, el simple hecho de intentar crear una relación entre ambos los llevaría inevitablemente a su destrucción, una destrucción lenta y dolorosa, peor que luchar hasta no poder más, la peor muerte que podían pedir los portadores de rosado y rojo.

Bete: ¡FRISK!, ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! -suplicó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a unirse con la lluvia y el barro, solo quedaba su torso, el cual a paso rápido era deshecho por la lluvia, su rostro de igual forma comenzaba a deshacerse, las grietas en su alma se estaban multiplicando de varias a cientos- ¡TE LO SUPLICO!, ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! -una especie de goma rosada comenzó a manchar el rostro de Frisk, el mismo material del cual estaba hecho Akumu, el mismo material del cual ella estaba hecha- ¡TIENES QUE DECÍRMELO, TE LO RUEGO!.

Pero no importaba cuanto moviera su cabeza, no importaba cuanto gritara, ni llorara, pataleara, suplicara, rezara a cuantos dioses existieran, al final solo estaba él, sonriendo, la lluvia aparentaba lágrimas... estaba llorando con ella.

Bete: ¿DESDE CUANDO TE SIENTES ASÍ?, ¿DESDE LA ESCUELA, DESDE EL FESTIVAL DE METTATON, CUANDO GASTER TE DIJO QUE ME IBA A IR?, ¡¿FUE ESA VEZ QUE NOS CONOCIMOS?! -su piel estaba fría, manchada con sangre, con su propio cuerpo, su cabello comenzaba a volverse goma al igual que su piel, su alma lentamente estaba deshaciéndose por hacer algo que no estaba permitido, amar al enemigo- ¡FRISK, POR FAVOR CONTÉSTAME!, ¡NO TIENES QUE PERDONARME, PERO CONTÉSTAME! -perdón... ¡si, esa era la respuesta!: tal vez si le pedía perdón podría traerlo de regreso, podría hacer que resucitara, que la ayudara, encontraran una forma de estar juntos y vivieran lejos, lejos de todo y de todos- ¡PERDÓNAME POR HABER QUERIDO MATARTE!, ¡PERDÓNAME POR MATAR A SANS!, ¡PERDÓNAME POR ATACAR LA ESCUELA!, ¡PERDÓNAME POR HABERTE MENTIDO!, ¡PERDÓNAME POR NUNCA HABERME DADO CUENTA DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS! -sus lágrimas estaban mezclándose con su propia carne, su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente desecho en la tierra, lo único que quedaban eran sus brazos, hombros, cuello y cabeza, aferrándose a la vida de manera desesperada- ¡PERDÓNAME POR NUNCA DECIRTE QUE... que... yo... -su voz comenzaba a morir, ya no faltaba mucho, tanto ella como los restos del alma de Amber desaparecerían para siempre en el olvido, no quería irse de este mundo, quería estar a su lado, quería redimirse, quería tener amigos, quería ser feliz, formar una familia a su lado... pero jamás podría... moriría... sin haber escuchado esas palabras de su boca ni una sola vez, usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban alzando su cabeza desde el charco rosado que ahora era su cuerpo, moriría con el doloroso frío de jamás haber sido feliz... pero al menos... le correspondería- ¡ **PERDÓNAME POR JAMÁS HABERTE DICHO QUE TE AMO!** -esas fueron las palabras que marcaron su final.

El final de una chica que jamás tuvo un origen, el final de una chica que nunca tuvo padres, que nunca tuvo familia, que nunca nació de una madre, que nunca conoció lo que era el amor de unos padres, que jamás creció, tuvo amigos... pero aún así... esa chica había amado... había amado hasta morir.

 **CRAAAAACK**

Y con un sonoro "Crack", Bete Noire dejó este mundo para siempre.

 **Betty's End.**


	10. Epílogo

**Nota del Autor: Epilogo Remasterizado en el año 2019 en honor al cumplimiento de un año desde la finalización de esta historia.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi Sanspai "Insanity G" por corregir las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Curiosidad: el título original de esta obra era "Te amo, miedo"  
**

 **Glitchtale.**

 **Amar a tus temores.**

 **Epílogo: Siempre supe que te encontraría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 1: Motivaciones]-**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

En la casa de los Dreemurr, todos sintieron una especie de terremoto, aunque decir que solo fueron ellos era poca cosa: toda Ebott tembló hasta sus cimientos gracias a un ataque masivo: en lo más profundo y alejado del bosque se pudo vislumbrar un domo de energía carmesí, seguido de una ola potentísima que levantó una polvareda bastante espesa.

El padre de los hermanos esqueleto salió de sus pensamientos al ver por la ventana el fenómeno mágico, teniendo una leve sospecha de su origen, fue corriendo a toda velocidad al primer piso, encontrándose con Asriel en el pasillo, pero no dirigiéndole la palabra: tendrían tiempo de ello cuando estuviesen todos reunidos. Era claro que Frisk estaba dando todo de si para matar a Bete Noire.

Los rostros preocupados de sus compañeros lo recibieron tanto a él como al chico cabra, confirmando aún más su teoría. Nadie tenía que ser muy listo para adivinar al dueño de tal poder.

Gaster: ¿Están todos bien? -preguntó observando la estructura, Papyrus salió desde abajo de la mesa con una sonrisa mientras asentía, Asgore abrazaba a su ex-esposa por instinto, pero decidió apartarse de ella cuando notó la mirada de muerte que le estaba propinando por siquiera haberse atrevido a tocarla.

Toriel: Si -contestó cortante la antigua reina, mirando con evidente tristeza la cortada que tenía su mano y luego al exterior. No podía mentir: estaba preocupada por su pequeño hijastro, aún tenía presentes aquellas palabras tan crueles que le oyó decir hacía solo unas horas "tú no eres mi madre", era cierto... no era su madre ni le había dado a luz como si hizo con Asriel, pero definitivamente lo era sentimentalmente, por tal motivo no podía simplemente dejarle a su suerte contra aquella abominación rosada.

Pero ignorante para ella, no era la única con sentimientos conflictivos respecto a su embajador actual.

Asriel fue el primero en hablar, recibiendo la atención cuando tosió un poco para que le mirasen, tras su charla con Flowey en sus sueños había entendido bien la razón del actuar de Frisk, más aún sabiendo de los sentimientos que tenía por... esa criatura, no podía imaginar la agonía por la cual su corazón debería de estar pasando cada vez que chocasen sus armas, tenía que ir a ayudarlo, pero no sería solo. Eso era algo que debía hacerle entender: no tenía por qué estar solo.

Asriel: Mamá, Papá -llamó dándoles una mirada llena de determinación al par de reyes, luego se dirigió al resto de sus amigos como un grupo, esto era algo que debían hacer juntos, no ser aplastados por sus miedos ni tampoco por los sueños que tuvo una mujer ya muerta- Frisk nos necesita a todos en estos momentos.

Normalmente Toriel habría objetado tal cual hizo en la escuela cuando se puso a discutir con su ex-marido, pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente: uno de sus hijos realmente estaba en peligro, ya se había encariñado con siete humanos en el pasado y los perdió a todos, pero definitivamente no dejaría que Frisk siguiese los pasos de Chara, aún si no era su madre real biológica, era su madre, por lo que mirando a su rayito de sol suspiró, dándole una afirmativa.

Mientras que esos eran sus pensamientos respecto al moreno, los otros se aferraban más a lo que compartieron durante su tiempo en el subsuelo con susodicho chiquillo, el monarca mantenía firmemente su creencia en que Frisk era la esperanza de los monstros, salvó a todos de mantenerse encerrados bajo aquella montaña, detuvo una posible guerra en caso de haber conseguido la séptima alma y ahora aún tras haber atacado a la mujer que amaba, haber rechazado no solo su ayuda sino la de todos ellos... seguía luchando solo para salvarlos.

Debía corresponder esos sentimientos como rey que era.

Gaster recordó perfectamente las incontables líneas temporales que vio desde el vacío, bien sabía sobre la naturaleza moldeable del castaño para cada situación y la doble moral que tenía aún en este mundo tan raro, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún si intentaba negarlo sentía estima por él, era el asesino de su hijo mayor... pero también el mejor amigo de este. Este futuro era algo impredecible, pero también inalterable al no estar más el botón de Reset, Sans había muerto creyendo en habría un mañana, por lo tanto aún con el alma agrietada tenía que luchar al lado del mocoso, por respeto a él, a Sans, por venganza y por el futuro.

Papyrus no se quedó atrás, reflexionó haciendo funcionar sus neuronas hasta su máxima capacidad, tal vez no fuese el más asertivo de todos pero si había algo que le caracterizaba era su gran corazón, él más que nadie conocía las miradas y gestos de su mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo simplemente enfrentar al desafío más grande de su vida hasta ahora completamente solo. Frisk había estado allí para él, había llorado por Sans justo como él... compartieron risas juntos como si fuera el tercer hermanito de su pequeña familia de cuatro, por lo tanto, era su deber como el gran Papyrus ayudarle a derrotar a aquella criatura codo a codo.

Asgore: ¿Todos irán? -serio como pocas veces se le veía habitualmente, Dreemurr miró a sus súbditos presentes junto a sus dos familiares, cada uno de ellos asintió ante su pregunta por lo que dando el ejemplo materializó su tridente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Jessica no iría obviamente pues alguien debía estar en casa para proteger a Undyne en su delicado estado- vámonos entonces.

 _"¡ALTO!"_

Usando la fuerza de sus pulmones, una mujer se hacía notar alzando la voz: cuando voltearon para ver a quién pertenecía se encontraron con Undyne quien bajaba las escaleras con cierta dificultad pero de forma decisiva, Jessica venía detrás de ella visiblemente preocupada.

Papyrus: ¡¿UNDYNE?!, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO DESPIERTA?, EN TU ESTADO DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR DESCANSANDO -el antiguo aspirante a guardia real observó a su tutora con ansiedad, la pelirroja negó moviéndose un poco: estirándose para mostrar que se hallaba mucho mejor en tiempo record, ¿pero a qué se debía?, ¿cómo era posible siquiera tal milagro?

Gaster: creo que conozco el motivo por el cual te has recuperado más pronto de lo esperado, Undyne -pensativo, el esqueleto observó cómo el exterior estaba plagado a tope de partículas rojizas bastante pequeñas pero notables, casi como si fuesen luciérnagas carmesíes- No sé cuanto poder habrá usado Frisk en ese ataque, pero aparentemente cuando lo soltó la onda expansiva ha esparcido su magia por Ebott, y ya que la determinación tiene afinidad contigo es de suponer que apresuro tu sanación.

Cerrando los ojos, la capitana rememoró con evidente añoranza sus momentos con su pequeño Punk, desde su forma de ser tan amable y algo ingenua, hasta su piedad mostrada tanto con ella cuando se cocinaba en aquel puente a entradas de Hotland y Monster Kid salvándole de caer al vacío. Incluso aquella enorme fogata en la que transformaron su casa cuando fueron a cocinar juntos...

Frisk era un guerrero con un gran corazón, como Asgore... por ese motivo, por ser su amiga, porque le quería y porque no debía dejarlo perecer como a su amada Alphys debía de ir a apoyarlo.

Undyne: Yo también iré -determinada, la heroína de los monstruos observó tanto a quien alguna vez la instruyó como al resto del pequeño grupo, además de que como miembro del cuerpo policiaco era su deber proteger a la familia real hasta desfallecer- soy una policía, por lo tanto ese mocoso es mi responsabilidad, además de que aún tengo que darle una paliza a esa monstruosidad.

Satisfecho con la respuesta de su antigua capitana, el rubio mayor asintió, Jessica por otro lado se fue en un transporte blindado enviado por un tal "Ronan". Ahora estaban solos, los monstruos y su embajador contra la bestia negra. Motivados cada uno por razones distintas, empezaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, no había tiempo que perder.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2: Un poeta sin igual]-**

Curiosamente, a mitad del camino mientras cruzaban el bosque, se había puesto a llover, ¿qué lo había provocado?, ¿acaso había sido un efecto secundario impulsado por alguno de los ataques del humano amarillento? el trayecto se hizo eterno... Asriel iba adelante del grupo con una mirada bastante impulsiva, denotando lo poco que le preocupaba su integridad física en estos momentos.

La plática con Frisk antes de su partida y la revelación de Flowey del porqué de su actuar le dieron una perspectiva aún más grande de su amigo: sufría aún por todos sus pecados en el subsuelo, más aún ese dolor se acrecentaba producto del amor no correspondido que sentía por Bete Noire, de todas las personas que pudieron haberle robado los suspiros tuvo que ser ella la que recibiese el foco de su atención. Vaya ironía...

Frisk Dreemurr -Determinación tercero- estaba enamorado de Bete Noire -Miedo segunda- quien existía con el único objetivo de bailar sobre su tumba hasta que le sangraran las plantas en los pies.

Asriel no era estúpido, sabía que no podía decirle nada sobre la situación sentimental de su hermanastro al resto del grupo, quien sabe la clase de conflictos internos que les generaría durante la pelea al estar matando no solo a quien exterminó su paz, sino también a la chica que su héroe amaba.

Su alma captó algo casi de inmediato: la determinación en su ser resonó con potencia, rastros del rasgo rosa le guiaron hasta una especie de barranco, el silencio recibió al grupo junto a una pequeña abertura entre los matorrales, rayos de sol se abrían paso entre la naturaleza indicando un campo abierto como lugar de pelea.

Asgore: Muy bien todos, a la cuenta de tres -alertó canalizando la magia a sus ojos y empuñando su tridente, Toriel activó su piroquinesis, Gaster hizo surgir sus seis manos, Undyne empuñó una lanza con fuerza, por último Asriel sujetó uno de los Chaos Saber con ira- uno... dos... ¡TRES!

Casi como si se tratase de una formación practicada con anterioridad, el grupo brincó desde su escondite hacia el campo de batalla, cayendo abruptamente con sus ataques listos para cualquier rastro rosado que viesen, pero curiosamente no se encontraron con nada. Al menos al principio, por lo tanto empezaron a buscar exhaustivamente algún rastro ya fuese de Noire o su querido amigo.

Asriel fue el primero que le encontró, tirado en el piso... sus ojos se abrieron a todo dar producto del impacto, Toriel le siguió sintiendo como su corazón se hundía profundamente en un abismo de dolor, Asgore soltó su tridente, Gaster miró cabizbajo al suelo, la quijada de Papyrus empezó a temblar y Undyne llevó sus manos a su boca producto del horror.

Sus reacciones se justificaban con la vista: Frisk estaba tirado en el suelo de espaldas, con su suéter tenía un agujero en el pecho donde debería estar su alma producto de la aguja de Betty, su cara estaba repleta de moretones y sangre fresca corrida por la lluvia, a todo lo anterior se sumaban una zona destrozada amoratada, demostrando que la bestia negra lo golpeó hasta el hartazgo.

No era el único fallecido: a su derecha se hallaba un charco rosado mezclado con barro ensangrentado, muy presumiblemente los restos de Bete Noire tras culminar su vida.

El grito agónico del príncipe fue tan potente que hizo eco en toda la flora, luego vinieron los llantos de su madre, los de la capitana, y posteriormente el del resto, incluso Gaster se dejó llevar por la poca estima desarrollada por aquel adolescente, partiéndose aún más su corazón pues una parte suya se culpaba por haberle odiado algún tiempo atrás.

Reuniendo valor suficiente tras varios minutos, se acercó al difunto con una mirada decaída, cogió entre sus brazos el cuerpo del octavo mirándole en detalle... un sentimiento de nostalgia le embistió con tanta fuerza como un camión, era una escena casi idéntica a cuando sostuvo el cuerpo de Chara para llevarla al centro de su aldea años atrás.

Una vez más, debía cargar el cuerpo de un humano a quien consideraba su hermano.

La sonrisa que tenían sus labios le destrozaba el corazón con cada paso dado, haciéndole el trayecto al grupo casi eterno, nadie dijo nada mientras comenzaban a caminar de vuelta hasta la ciudad, los incesantes llantos de Toriel eran todo lo que necesitaban para expresar su inexistente ánimo, ya tendrían tiempo para expresarle cuanto quisieran durante el sepelio.

Algo llamó la atención de Asriel haciéndole parar abruptamente, una hoja sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, provocándole detener su caminata para ver al objeto, era mejor contarles sobre esto... su sexto sentido le decía que era menester leer ese papel antes de abandonar ese sitio para siempre.

Asriel: Frisk tiene un papel en su pantalón -dijo apagadamente, deteniéndose todos ante sus palabras, con sumo cuidado depositó su cuerpo para luego quitarle la hoja, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato que era una carta, cosa que no tardó en comunicarles para luego empezar a leer en voz alta pero visiblemente desganado- Querida familia...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Querida Familia: no sé cómo empezar esta carta... escribir esto me está costando más de lo que pensaba, pero sabiendo que podrían ser mis últimas supongo que solo debo dejar ir mi corazón al ritmo que sienta correcto: para empezar quisiera pedirles disculpas a todos por mi forma de ser desde la traición de Betty. Es de suponer que si llegan a leer esto es porque fui ingenuo y terminé muriendo, por lo que me daré el gusto de explicar todo lo mejor que pueda._

 _Me he comportado así producto de los sentimientos conflictivos que han habitado mi corazón estos últimos días: me enamoré a primera vista de una hermosa chica con ojos rosados cargados de pureza cuando la salvé de un accidente automovilístico, hablo de Betty por supuesto. No lo supe en su momento, pero mientras paseábamos por Ebott dirigiéndonos al cuartel para hablar con Jessica me parecía más linda con cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Cuando el doctor Gaster dijo que iba a irse de la ciudad, sentí una agonía inenarrable, pero esta no se compara en nada a todo el sufrimiento que me azotó cuando me contaste lo sucedido en el cuartel del D.A.M Asriel. Mi determinación desapareció mientras oía la triste verdad: nunca estaríamos juntos._

 _Pero aún así mientras ustedes estén en casa despreciándola por sus pecados, por matar a Sans, a incontables niños en la escuela, cientos de monstruos o humanos... sé bien algo: que no puedo corresponder el odio que ella me tiene, de la misma manera en la que ella nunca va a corresponder mi amor. No iré a matarla: voy a ir a traerla a mi lado y no importa lo que suceda, si me mata pues estaré bien, porque al menos le habré entregado mi vida a la chica que amo, no hay nada más bonito a mi parecer que morir sintiendo este calor que solo ella me provoca en todo su potencial arrullándome en mis momentos finales._

 _Solo tengo una última cosa que pedir, podrían considerarlo como mi última voluntad: si por azares del destino la matan... ¿podrían enterrarla a mi lado? si no podemos estar juntos en vida, espero que al menos nuestros cuerpos si puedan estar juntos en la muerte. Me siento listo para irme de casa, si termino hiriendo a alguno de ustedes porque sé que me intentarán parar les pido perdón por ello, pero no por mi estado sentimental, nunca me arrepentiría de haberme enamorado de Bete Noire._

 _Adiós Madre, Asgore, Asriel, Papyrus, Gaster, Undyne, Mettaton, Jessica... espero puedan perdonarme ustedes por haberme enamorado de mi enemiga, y de haberla dejado destruir sus vidas solo porque no podía controlar mi corazón, ojalá se consigan a un mejor embajador que los ame tanto como yo los amé a ustedes -Frisk._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Terminando de leer el contenido del papel, Asriel apretó sus dientes incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, destrozando en pedazos el papel, para luego recargar una vez más el cadáver de su mejor amigo... tendrían que hacer dos viajes al parecer, después de todo nadie llevaba una cubeta.

No era necesario mencionar lo impactados que se hallaban todos ante tal abrupta reputación, pero si se le pensaba con detalle tenía sentido: el hecho de que Frisk siempre quisiera de manera bastante notable el estar con la bestia negra era una clara señal de que algo más había allí. Toriel comprendía ahora el desánimo que mostraba Frisk durante su visita en la escuela, probablemente luchar contra los esbirros le tenía muy en claro que por cada uno asesinado la distancia que le separaba de Betty se acrecentaba más.

Gaster ahora entendía la expresión casi indescifrable que le dio Frisk cuando le habló del fallecimiento de Alphys, era porque probablemente lidiaba entre su amor destrozado, la ira, rencor y odio no solo por Noire sino también por sí mismo y él, porque estaba claro que había lastimado a la chica de sus sueños durante su combate como que si no la hubiera amado todo habría sido más fácil.

Si no la hubiera amado... si Frisk no hubiese amado a Betty, todo estaría mejor. Eso era algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con un voto silencioso.

Ahora solo bastaba ir a buscar algo con qué transportar el cuerpo de Miedo y empezar a reconstruir Ebott... los funerales vendrían luego de poner todo en orden.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 2.5: Adios, Frisk]-**

 **(Ambientar con: "His Theme (Build Up Ver.)** **(Piano + Orchestra Cover)")**

Era un día triste para Ebott, más para los monstruos específicamente.

Había sido una semana de velorios para todos, las víctimas de los últimos días habían sido innumerables, sin embargo era hoy la más dura para gran parte de la población en la ciudad: hoy se sepultaría a Frisk.

Gran parte de la población perteneciente al Underground se reunió en honor a su difunto embajador, a quien les había liberado... quien una vez más les había salvado con el sacrificio máximo, era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de todo.

La depresión estaba en el aire junto a la tristeza, Toriel recibía consuelo por parte de su marido y su hijo, algo que no se había visto en muchísimo tiempo, probablemente tampoco volvería a suceder.

Las palabras del sacerdote finalizaron, con movimientos desganados los más cercanos al chiquillo se miraron entre sí: ¿quién iba a ir primero a decir sus adioses?

Sorpresivamente, la antigua guardiana de las ruinas se puso de pie, dejando estupefactos no solo a su primogénito y antiguo cónyuge, sino también al resto de sus más cercanos pues todos sabían bien que ella era quien peor lo estaba pasando actualmente, pero aún así su amor maternal superaba al dolor.

Su hijo necesitaba sus palabras una última vez, por lo que dispuesta a dárselas cogió el micrófono con evidente determinación, aguantándose las ganas de continuar llorando.

Toriel: Frisk, querido... debes saber que siempre te he amado desde el fondo de mi corazón: aún tengo vívidos recuerdos de la primera vez que llegaste a las ruinas, la alegría que sentí cuando me llamaste madre por primera vez es algo inolvidable para mí, como también lo son los pocos momentos que tuvimos juntos en el Underground... s-ser tu madre... -unas lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele de los ojos mientras se le rompía su voz, a sus camaradas se les encogía el corazón por aquella vista tan terrible, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo continuó hablando- Ser tu madre Frisk, ha sido uno de los honores más grandes que he tenido durante mi vida: me rompe el corazón ver que jamás te veré convertirte en un gran hombre, sin embargo sé que influimos todos en ti para convertirte en un joven modelo para cualquier monstruo o humano... mi único pesar: es que no fui capaz de haberte ayudado en tus problemas sentimentales conflictivos con esa persona... adiós mi niño. En la muerte, te amaré por siempre.

Finalizando su charla, la antigua reina dejó el micrófono donde estaba y retornó hacia su asiento, Asgore intentó volver a abrazarla o siquiera tomarle la mano para mostrarle su apoyo, pero ella rechazó cada intento por levantarle su ánimo. Si la tristeza general ya había hecho toda la situación algo insoportable, las palabras de Toriel terminaron multiplicándolo todo por cien.

Justo cuando Asriel estaba pensando en ponerse de pie Papyrus se le adelantó.

Papyrus: FRISK... CONOCERTE HA SIDO UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS MÁS FELICES QUE YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TUVO EN TODA SU VIDA. SÉ QUE AL PRINCIPIO MIS PUZZLES PROBABLEMENTE TE ABURRIERON O PARECIERON PATÉTICOS, SIN EMBARGO DEBES SABER QUE DISFRUTÉ MUCHO VERTE PASAR POR ELLOS, ME ENCANTÓ CONOCERTE POCO A POCO DURANTE NUESTRAS AVENTURAS EN EL BOSQUE DE SNOWDIN, Y NUESTRA CITA EN MI CASA ES ALGO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARÉ... AQUEL DÍA TE PROMETÍ QUE TE AYUDARÍA A ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE OCUPASE EL SEGUNDO PUESTO, QUIEN TE AMARÍA HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS -una lágrima descendió por una de sus esqueléticas mejillas, tenía presente el recuerdo de cuando se trajo a aquella criatura a su hogar antes del incidente de la grúa, Papyrus había entendido bien casi al instante que su amigo castaño se enamoró de la niña rosada, por ello se prometió intentar ayudarle en días posteriores, pero no pudo ser- PERO AHORA VEO QUE NO PUDE HACERLO, REALMENTE LO SIENTO MUCHO PEQUEÑO HUMANO... PERDÓNAME POR NO HABERTE AYUDADO A AMAR A ESA NIÑA QUE TE HIZO MÁS DAÑO QUE BIEN... ES LA CHICA QUE ELEGISTE, ASÍ QUE AÚN TRAS TODOS SUS PECADOS... YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, TE DOY MI SELLO DE APROBACIÓN, NO-HUMANA: ¡ESPERO PUEDAN SER FELICES EN EL OTRO MUNDO PARA LA ETERNIDAD, Y ME ESPEREN JUNTO A SANS PARA QUE LES COCINE SPAGHETTIS TODOS LOS DÍAS!, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEH~

Terminando con su risa característica, se dio la libertad de llorar abiertamente, pero aún así mantenía su expresión alegre, Gaster apretó sus puños con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerles pequeñas grietas por las cuales descendió sangre, lastimándoselos en el proceso. Haciendo uso de toda la voluntad que tenía se puso de pie, era correcto que siguiese él tras su hijo después de todo.

Gaster: Niño, siempre me pareciste alguien interesante. No te conocí por mucho tiempo, pero no puedo mentir: me agradabas muchísimo. Tu amistad con mis hijos y la forma en que fuiste con ellos siempre será algo por lo que estaré eternamente agradecido -recordó entonces las contrapartes del muchacho que vio en distintas líneas temporales durante su estadía en el vacío, su contraparte genocida con aquella mirada endemoniada, y la cara de preocupación dada hacia él cuando anunció su deseo por matar a Noire- lamento mucho el dolor que llegué a causarte por las decisiones que tomé, me has inspirado a ser mejor a partir de ahora en adelante. Por ti, Frisk y por Sans... espero poder cambiar a mejor y dejar de cometer errores que lastimen a quienes quiero.

Despidiéndose con un suspiro, volvió a formar parte de la multitud, Papyrus vio a su padre con evidente orgullo mientras dejaba caer uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole cariñosamente, provocando que también el científico le correspondiera. Eran padre e hijo después de todo... debían cuidarse mutuamente como los últimos miembros de la familia.

La antigua capitana siguió el ejemplo de los primeros tres, Asriel auténticamente intrigado miró a la pelirroja subir hasta el podio, Undyne nunca había sido alguien muy buena para expresarse, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Undyne: Punk, siempre fuiste un pequeño blandengue, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de ti, me recordabas y aún ahora sigues recordando a Asgore -las cejas del rey se arquearon en pena, sentía algo de vergüenza por aquella comparación pero era mejor no demostrar ni decir nada, no era momento para ello- Eras un pequeño idiota con un gran corazón, aún si fue eso lo que causó tu final quisiera decirte que es admirable el que hayas seguido a tus sentimientos hasta el final incluso si esa niña no te merecía. Atesoraré por siempre cada memoria que formamos juntos tanto aquí como en esa estúpida montaña, incluso aquella vez donde terminamos quemando mi hogar, cada noche que vimos anime tú, Alphys y yo... nunca los olvidaré a ninguno de los dos. Si existe eso llamado "paraíso", espero que tanto tú como Al estén juntos, esperándonos a todos nosotros, velando por nuestro bienestar.

Regresando con el grupo, los más cercanos volvieron a verse unos a otros, Mettaton asintió decidiendo ser él quien tomase la iniciativa, ahora no debía de ser un actor como lo era usualmente, sino un amigo que hablase usando su corazón. Con aquello en su mente, miró el ataúd donde descansaba quien le ayudó a llegar a la fama, esto iba por él.

Mettaton: Darling, siempre te vi como una estrella. Pero me equivocaba: eres más que una estrella, porque ellas se apagan con el tiempo, pero tú jamás dejaste de brillar. Ni siquiera después de tu muerte lo hiciste: todo lo que soy actualmente y fui en el Underground es gracias a Alphys y a ti, si no hubieras caído ella nunca habría querido ayudarte, ni me habría utilizado para lograrlo. Pero ahora tanto ella como tú se han ido y nunca volverán... pero no por eso significa que sea el final: ustedes siempre vivirán en todos nosotros, y siempre les vamos a querer, Frisk, Alphys... gracias por hacerme lo que soy, mi sueño está realizado gracias a ustedes, estarán en mi corazón cada vez que salga al escenario a alegrar las vidas de los humanos y los monstruos por igual a partir de hoy.

Asgore le siguió, no debía pensárselo ni por un segundo, nunca pudo darle unas últimas palabras de aliento a Chara en su día por la forma devastadora en la que murió, sin embargo ahora la cosa era totalmente diferente con Frisk. Él si tenía un entierro digno, por lo tanto como su "padre" y representante de la especie, debía despedir a quien salvó su raza una segunda vez.

Asgore: Frisk, como rey de los monstruos te agradezco infinitamente el habernos salvado no una, sino dos veces. Cuando te vi, me recordaste a mi hija Chara de hacía unos años atrás, porque tenías el mismo rostro lleno de esperanza que ella cuando vivió en nuestras tierras. Personalmente, te agradezco el haberme dado la oportunidad de ser un padre una segunda vez, de haber regresado a Asriel a mi lado, y de haberme dejado ayudarte cada vez que tenías problemas con los documentos que te daban en la embajada. Eras el ángel de la profecía que vació la montaña, realmente lamento mucho que de todos los seres vivos que podían ser, hayas fijado tus sentimientos precisamente en la criatura que nos causó daño a todos. Creía que éramos nosotros quienes sufríamos más por las pérdidas de nuestros seres queridos, pero no puedo ni imaginar el peso del dolor con el que lidiabas cada que la recordabas. Mi niño... gracias por haber nacido, ojalá los ángeles te den la paz que buscabas.

Cabizbajo se retiró volviendo a su silla, Asriel soltó un suspiro para liberar estrés. Era su turno, tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero sabía bien cuales podía y cuáles no, las últimas las dejaría para las visitas que haría semanalmente a su tumba tras finalizar el día de hoy. Ocupando el lugar donde estuvieron tanto sus padres como amigos más cercanos, miró directamente al ataúd... el rostro de Frisk se veía tan tranquilo, aún mantenía aquella sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a Bete Noire, la odiaba... ¿por qué mentir? le había quitado todo. Le había quitado a su mejor amigo.

Asriel: Frisk... sé que para ti, Sans era tu mejor amigo. Pero para mí, tú eras el mío, aún si Chara era mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, tú eras mi mejor amigo. Me salvaste en mi peor momento, y nunca pude darte las gracias... las cosas que me dijiste antes de irte, me dieron una nueva perspectiva de ti, pero no creas ni por un segundo que te odie, siempre te quise, te quiero y te seguiré queriendo hasta mi final. Nunca te lo dije pero estoy feliz de haberte conocido, nos salvaste a todos del peor mal, nos diste un futuro con tu adiós. Jamás me he enamorado, por lo cual no comprendo ni comprenderé como te sentiste al tener que luchar y matar a la chica que amabas, pero sé que ella no te merecía, no sabes cuánto deseo que nunca la hayas querido... tal vez así las cosas habrían resultado mejor. Es realmente triste la verdad, primero perdí a mi mejor amiga, y ahora he perdido a mi mejor amigo... supongo que lo tomaré como una señal de que debo ser solo yo contra el mundo: mi querido hermano... siempre te amaré, nunca lo olvides. Donde quiera que estés ahora, te deseo lo mejor.

Viendo que nadie más tenía palabras para el difunto, se procedió con el descenso del cofre a la tierra, los ojos del chico cabra se mantuvieron fijos en todo momento, hasta ser el cofre devorado por la oscuridad, para posteriormente ser enterrado. Asriel agarró fuertemente la mano derecha de su madre y la izquierda de su padre, tal vez gran parte del día había concluido entre todo lo que sucedió relacionado al ex-embajador, pero su luto estaba lejos de concluir.

Ebott fue sumida en depresión junto a la población, encerrándose en su cuarto el príncipe miró con tranquilidad la flor dorada que durante sueños era Flowey, varios pétalos ya se le habían caído indicando que estaba marchitándose... era irónico, el estado de aquella planta reflejaba muy bien el de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño y la depresión, quería al menos imaginar que vivía en un mundo utópico donde sus dos mejores amigos estaban a su lado felices, pues en la realidad gris en la que ahora vivían solo les quedaba continuar hacia adelante, por Chara, Sans, Alphys y Frisk, sería duro sin ellos... pero sería lo mejor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 3: Más que una herramienta]-**

Aire invadió sus pulmones, haciéndola abrir sus ojos de manera súbita: la sensación de estar ahogando desapareció tan abruptamente que no pudo evitar empezar a toser repetidamente, inhalando y exhalando casi con desesperación para poder sentir algo que no fuese su propio cuerpo ahogándola.

Una vez tranquilizado su cuerpo, se dedicó a ver sus alrededores: era un campo aparentemente infinito, rodeado de árboles como si fuese un bosque virgen no tocado por los humanos, Bete Noire observó atónita su situación actual, ¿qué hacía aquí? hacía un par de segundos su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose por haber rechazado el propósito central de su creación. Había negado la instrucción base de su alma, por lo tanto no podía continuar viva, ¿entonces qué hacía aquí?

Mirando su sombra, notó como esta poseía un círculo flotante en la zona de la cabeza, al alzar la vista se halló con una aureola. Así que estaba muerta y estaba en el paraíso... vaya, que suerte. Normalmente alguien como ella que había asesinado tanto debería estar siendo calcinada en el averno, ¿qué hacer ahora? no tenía padres y era obvio donde se encontraba Agate por sus pecados.

" _Vaya, así que finalmente despertaste_ "

Escuchando a alguien conocida a sus espaldas, vio como detrás de ella surgía otra sombra idéntica en forma, al voltear se encontró con una chiquilla de cabello azulado, ojos y vestimentas verdes, físicamente eran idénticas una a la otra exceptuando los colores, la bestia negra abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocerla inmediatamente.

Betty: ¿Amber?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -pregunta estúpida teniendo en cuenta donde estaban, el problema era por qué estaba con ella, ¿no se suponía que la tercer Lightvale había muerto varios milenios atrás apuñalada por Agate?, el movimiento leve de izquierda a derecha que recibió le dio a entender lo contrario, requería explicaciones.

Amber: es normal que haya venido contigo: algo de mi esencia fue usada para crearte, así que he estado atrapada entro tuyo todos estos milenios, cuando moriste finalmente pude ascender a "la otra vida" -contestó mirando al sur, su corazón latía al mirar aquella dirección indicando el posible camino hacia Copper y sus padres- He estado esperando a que despiertes durante toda una semana: tu cuerpo no es humano así que tuvieron que generarte uno en este sitio, tardó unos treinta días, fue algo complicado pero funcionó -la usuaria de miedo miró con simpatía a la portadora de amabilidad e integridad, para luego recibir una caricia en el hombro por parte suya, señalando hacia el norte- Cuando desperté, me encontré con él. Dijo que te estaría esperando por allá, deberías ir, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a tu novio.

Un sonrojo se esparció por las mejillas de Noire al oír la palabra "novio", sabía exactamente a quién estaba refiriéndose, en especial cuando al seguir el dedo de Lightvale sintió nuevamente el calor del amor invadir su pecho. Frisk si estaba por allá, lejos, muy lejos pero lo estaba. Sus sentimientos estaban en lo correcto, era momento de partir. Las dos lo sabían.

Betty: Adiós Amber, gracias por estar aquí para mí -rodeándola con sus brazos, le dio un abrazo de despedida, pidiéndole perdón por haberle robado la vida en primer lugar, esa dulce niña no debió haber sido víctima de las rabietas de Agate en primer lugar, era una pena que su vida hubiese finalizado tan prematuramente.

Amber: no hay nada que agradecer Betty, de todos nosotros tú eras quien más necesitaba felicidad -contestó correspondiendo su gesto, acariciándole la espalda con unas cuantas palmaditas cariñosas, si bien su destino había sido trágico y le había herido ser aniquilada por quien admiraba, debía admitir que la crisis existencial, sentimental y mental por la que pasaba la ex-bestia era mil veces peor.

Decidiendo empezar sus caminos, la chiquilla de rasgos dobles terminó separándose de ella, empezando a correr hacia su destino sin dudarlo, cual mellizas voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo para agitarse las manos y despedirse como era debido. Integridad Amable y Miedo se despidieron para siempre, pues sus caminos eran totalmente opuestos.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **-[Fragmento 4: Determinación y Miedo]-**

 **(Ambientar con: "A Thousand Years - Christina Perri")**

Treinta días.

Había estado corriendo incansablemente durante treinta días: cada vez acercándose más a donde su corazón le indicaba ir. Los latidos cada vez más fuertes, acelerados, bruscos y potentes le decían que no faltaba mucho, lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos descendiendo a través de sus mejillas pues podía ver una estructura algo pequeña que funcionaba como casa, estando al lado de un árbol cercano a la misma una silueta de espaldas.

Se detuvo en seco, no tenía idea alguna de que decirle, ¿siquiera querría verla después de haberlo matado? ya era tarde; él se dio la vuelta, dejándole ver sus hermosos ojos rojizos cargados con amor, con cariño, con estima... le sonrió, haciéndola llegar a las nubes, no tenía por qué dudar ahora.

Frisk: ... _"Heart, beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?_ _But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow"_ -su dominio del inglés era casi perfecto, pegó un pequeño salto para quedar frente a ella separados por un metro, sus recuerdos la llevaron a la vez en que pasaron por una pequeña feria de camino al D.A.M, esa era la canción que escucharon mientras él la retrasaba para que lo pasaran bien, ¿acaso quería que la cantasen juntos?

No podía decirle que no, por lo que con una sonrisa empezó a caminar hacia él, su corazón empezaba a latir con menor frecuencia, aún así el calor del sentimiento que les unía no disminuía ni un poco.

 _ **"One step closer"**_

Betty: **"I have died everyday, waiting for you.** **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more"** -continuó caminando en dirección a él, ofreciéndole la mano en un gesto bastante impropio de una dama, determinación tercero aceptó el gesto y entrelazando sus dedos con su enamorada se acercó a ella, dejando caer su brazo libre sobre su cadera y con la otra empezó a moverla por la zona en un baile bastante inexperto pero significativo.

Lentamente empezaron a acercar sus rostros, no era para un beso, al menos no uno de labios; en su lugar unieron las puntas de sus narices cual dúo de esquimales, frotando estas de manera leve, el pulgar de Betty empezó a acariciar suavemente el dorso de la mano que sostenía, era bastante reconfortante, todo su cuerpo era tan cálido y atrayente, solo quería abrazarlo más.

Frisk: _"Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away, what's standing in front of me._ _Every breath, every hour has come to this"_ -¿por qué mentir? cada momento desde que la vio por primera vez le llevó a este día, no podía seguir viviendo sin ella y fue eso lo que le llevó a la muerte, pero su re-encuentro no era imposible, siempre estuvo intentando alcanzar a su querida Betita, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos para amarla eternamente, le perdonaría todo una y mil veces, porque la amaba y aceptaba con defectos y virtudes, nadie se la iba a quitar. Ni sus almas, ni su rasgo, ni el destino.

 _ **"One step closer"**_

Notando algo tarde que uno de sus brazos estaba libre, la chica aprovechó para rodearle con este, apretándole más contra su cuerpo, ya no se sentía aprisionada por su deber, ni su misión, ¿gobernarlos a todos? vaya estupidez, ¿para qué ser una reina cuando podía ser una amante, una novia, una mujer?, ¿por qué ser una bestia negra, cuando podía ser una chica real?, ¿por qué seguir los deseos de Agate cuando podía seguir su corazón?, ¿por qué odiar a Frisk... cuando podía amarlo más que a nadie?

Betty: **"I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.** **I'll love you for a thousand more"** -lágrimas empezaron a caérsele de los ojos por la alegría, ¿qué hubiera sido de ella si no hubiese caído perdidamente enamorada de este idiota?, ¿habría muerto, habría ganado? fuese cual hubiese sido su destino, ya no importaba, ahora no era el juguetito de su madre ni de nadie.

 _ **"And all along I believed, I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years.**_ _ **¡I'll love you for a thousand mooooooore!"**_

Dando un giro rápido, los dos sonrieron felizmente mientras el viento hacía girar sus cabelleras, definitivamente el baile era bastante patético para ser la primera vez de ambos, pero en aquellos momentos no existía nada más que el otro, era una danza perfecta a su parecer, dos amantes inexpertos demostrándose cariño de forma natural y algo bochornosa.

Frisk: _"One step closer"_ -murmuró empezando a acercarse a su rostro, soltándole la mano que tenía agarrada para dirigirla a su cara, retirándole el mechón que comúnmente ocultaba su hermoso ojo izquierdo, permitiéndole verle la cara en todo su esplendor.

Betty: **"One step clooooooseeer"** -disfrutando enormemente del tacto dejó caer a conciencia el peso de su cabeza sobre su palma, sintiendo su cálida piel tocarle la mejilla y parte de la oreja, podría acostumbrarse a esto si implicaba ser acariciada por aquellas manos tan preciosas días enteros, ahora entendía que aquellos dedos nunca fueron hechos para herir como los suyos sino para cuidarla, protegerla y mimarla de forma desmesurada.

Frisk: _"I have died everyday, waiting for you._ _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more"_ -sabiendo bien que ya estaba todo por terminar, se le ocurrió la idea de acabar aquel hermosa danza con broche de oro, ¿tendría ella la misma idea? probablemente, no podía decirlo con certeza pero... aquel brillo en esos hermosos ojos le indicaba que tampoco podía aguantarse las ganas de probar sus labios otra vez.

Betty: **"And all along I believed, I would find you.** **Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand mooore"** -finalizó, cerrando sus al mismo tiempo que él, acercando lentamente su rostro al suyo, no podía aguantarlo más tiempo, la sangre se le subió a los cachetes ruborizándola, deseaba esto desde hacía mucho tiempo... la última vez, sus labios tenían un sabor metálico ensangrentado desagradable y asqueroso. Ahora... los probaría en todo su esplendor.

 **Chu~**

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez en una situación mucho más llevadera y sentimental que la original, con mucha lentitud la adolescente movió sus labios de arriba a abajo, retrayéndolos para separarse de él unos momentos, volviendo a unirlos segundos después, tras finalizar, volvieron a mirarse mientras soltaban una risita.

 **(Ambientar con: "Undertale -Undertale- (Epic Orchestral Arrangement) by Cloudjumper")**

Betty: Hola... ¿tú eres Frisk, verdad? -preguntó juguetona, recordando su primer encuentro en las calles de Ebott hacía un tiempo atrás, era bastante irónico que se hubiesen encontrado un mes después en la otra vida, justo cuando lo hicieron la misma cantidad de días tras la liberación de los monstruos- mi nombre es Betty, te he estado buscando por todo el paraíso este último mes. Encantada de volver a verte, ¿vas a alguna parte?

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca alegre, su corazón estaba lleno con amor.

Frisk: No. No hay ningún otro lugar donde quiera estar excepto aquí contigo, Betita -contestó acariciándole el pómulo derecho, para luego mirar con ella el bosque detrás de la casita de madera- he estado esperándote todo este tiempo, siempre supe que vendrías conmigo a este lugar, hice una casa y todo para nosotros. Alphys y Sans viven a nos cuantos metros más adentro en lados opuestos de un lago, he estado saliendo a pescar con ellos para matar el aburrimiento -colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros, la vio ganar un rostro visiblemente triste, cosa que le terminó preocupando- ¿Estás bien mi fresita?

Ok... eso no lo esperaba, era bastante bochornoso, pero no le desagradaba nada, además dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Betty: No... Tomatito, ¿crees que ellos quieran verme? es decir, están muertos tanto ellos como tú por culpa mía -depresiva, Miedo segunda observó al suelo con desánimo, todavía tenía resentimientos contra si misma por sus errores, el estado en el que ahora se encontraban varios niños, su querido y los amigos de este era totalmente su responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, la sonora carcajada que llegó a sus orejas la descolocó totalmente, supo inmediatamente que no era una con malas intenciones sino una irónica.

Frisk: Betty, querida... si hay algo característico en todos los monstruos es su capacidad para perdonar, no niego que te va a costar muchísimo volver a ganarte su confianza, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -tomándola de ambas manos, comenzó a llevarla al interior de su hogar, el cielo era un lugar curioso, aún si no había necesidad de alimentarse, eso no le impedía hacerlo, por lo cual era algo cortés el proponerle almorzar algo a su linda y adorable novia- ven, entremos; ¡tengo un rico estofado de verduras y no puedo comérmelo yo solito!

Sus párpados se abrieron producto de la actitud que demostraba, verdaderamente le había perdonado todo solo porque la amaba con locura... Betty sonrió mientras se le caían unas lágrimas, aceptando su invitación y además incrementando su agarre a la mano del determinado.

Betty: ¡Claro!, ¡Te amo mucho, Frisk! -llena de gozo, Betty Noire aceptó la libertad que le brindaba su pareja, mientras la puerta se cerraba y era sentada en una mesita de madera con cuatro sillas, le fue servido pocos segundos después un plato con el caliente alimento, no tardó en empezar a comer de forma entusiasta, haciéndole sonreír.

Frisk: También te amo, Betty -contestó alegre, sentándose a su lado para empezar a comer su propio plato, este definitivamente era el paraíso para él, con una chica que amaba, en un lugar tranquilo sin nadie que se los impidiese, la felicidad a partir de hoy sería inagotable y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a este punto fue...

 _Amar a sus temores._

 **Fin.**

 **Notas de Autor: le he dado a esta historia el epílogo que siempre quise, ni siquiera me importó la duración o algo así. No es secreto para nadie que el epilogo original fue una mediocridad grande, algo que me estuvo molestando todo 2018, sin embargo finalmente conseguí el valor de hacerlo y lo reemplazaré/reemplacé el 17 de marzo del 2019, justo el día en el que publiqué el epilogo original. Si alguna vez alguien ve esta remasterización, se lo agradezco y espero la haya disfrutado. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
